Quiddich Days
by superdog37
Summary: Voldemort was defeated in the Department of Mysteries but Sirius died. Harry decides to live his life differently from then on and has some help along the way. Expect Humor, romance and lots of quiddich. AU HG RHr bad summery,good story i promise :
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It had been two weeks since he had arrived at the Dursleys. He hadn't done much of anything. Well except worked out. Harry had decided that he couldn't take the sitting still anymore. His aggression had to be released somehow, and working out was the easiest way. He did hundreds of push-ups a day, as well as sit ups and pull ups, and he would also go for an early morning run every day. He slept a lot because he tired himself out with his workout regimen, but it helped keep the nightmares away. So for the 2 weeks back at the Dursleys, Harry, did nothing but workout, eat, shower, and sleep. He knew that the world around him was rejoicing. It hadn't been more than a month ago since that fated battle at the Ministry of Magic had occurred. That was where he, Harry, had finally defeated Lord Voldemort. But apparently that Victory had come at a very high price. That night was also the night that Harry had lost his Godfather, Sirius Black. He was the only Father figure that Harry ever had, and just as living happily ever after was within reach, Sirius was mercilessly snatched from him. To further his depression Harry was once again sent to the Dursleys because it just wasn't safe for him with rouge Death Eaters walking about randomly attacking innocent people. Even though the Wizarding World was rejoicing it still wasn't perfectly safe to do so. However according to what his friend Ron had sent Harry in a letter it said that the Aurors along with the Order were very close to catching them all; and it wouldn't be long until Harry could leave his relative's house.

So here Harry lay in his bed thinking "_now what?_" His whole life had been pre-destined for him by a prophecy before he was even born. And now that he was finished with it, what was he supposed to do? That's how his days passed. Harry worked out, ate, showered, and slept. And he knew that no matter what he had done in his past; nothing had prepared him for normal life. Although he highly doubted that he would ever have a normal life.

Harry was broken out of his reverie by a tiny owl outside his window. He recognized it as Pig; Ron's over eccentric little owl. He opened the window and the owl flew into the room like a rocket. Harry thought it would settle down once it was inside, but he was wrong. It took him a good 5 minutes to catch Pig and get the letter. After that Pig flew out the window and back to its owner. Harry looked with tired but excited eyes towards his well-behaved owl, Hedwig. Hedwig had given an indignant hoot as if to say good riddance when Pig had left.

Harry sat down on the edge of his bed and opened the letter. He read:

_Harry,_

_I got some really good news for you. The Order had a meeting late last night and Fred and George told us that all of the rouge Death Eaters have been captured. They are no longer a threat to anyone. So Dumbledore said that it's ok for us to go back to the Burrow and for you to come and stay with us as well. Isn't that great mate? Mum said that we will be going back by the end of the week, and that someone from the Order would be picking you up by then as well. _

_Also did you get your Hogwarts letter yet? We got ours because Professor McGonagall brought it here last night when she came for the meeting. It's got some very exciting news, but I won't tell you what until you get your letter too. That way you can see for yourself._

_Hermione is also coming to the Burrow, but she will be coming the week after we get there. That's when she gets back from her trip with her parents. I can't wait to see her, oh and you too mate._

_Well I guess that's all for now. Write back soon and let me know if you got your Hogwarts letter. I'll see you soon._

_Ron_

Ever since Harry got back to the Dursleys house, he realized that Ron had been writing him more than ever. But only once did he tell Harry that he shouldn't feel guilty about Sirius, and that when Harry was ready to talk Ron would be there to listen. Other than that first letter, Ron's letters have been very light hearted, although he did keep Harry up to date with everything that has been going on with the Death Eaters, and other stuff as well.

Harry quickly wrote a short response, as his letters usually were of recent times.

_Ron,_

_No I haven't gotten my Hogwarts letter yet, but I'm sure it will be here within a day or two since you already got yours._

_I am excited to be leaving the Dursleys so soon. I really thought it would take longer to round up all the Death Eaters. It must have been much easier with all of them ratting each other out, trying to save their own skin._

_Well that's all for now. I'll see you at the end of the week I guess._

_Harry_

After finishing the short letter back to Ron, Harry turned to Hedwig and asked "do you mind delivering this letter to Ron, Hedwig?"

As he stroked her feathers lightly Harry received a short hoot and a gentle nip on his finger as if Hedwig was saying "yes, of course" after which she stuck out her leg waiting patiently for the letter.


	2. Chapter 2  decisons

A/N: This chapter is pretty long, I know, but all this needed to be put in here so that the story can move on quickly to the actual story. If that made sense

Anyway, please read and review. I want to here what you guys think so far, and any and all comments, questions, and concerns will be answered, so please don't hesitate to speak up.

And again R&R, that's what keeps writers writing

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

That day Harry after his routine workout Harry went to the bathroom to shower. When he got into the bathroom and undressed, he saw his reflection in the mirror. He looked built is a way. He was still lean, but muscular. His working out was showing on his body. His abs were easily seen, and his chest was bigger as well. His hair however was a mess. It was even messier than usual, and sticking to his forehead from all the sweat there. Harry also realized that he had slight stubble of a beard from not shaving for the past 2 weeks; he simply didn't have the energy to do it after his work outs. He really was pushing himself past the limit. But at least it was paying off; he hadn't had any nightmares since he started and he ate and slept normally too. So as far as Harry was concerned his method to avoid Sirius's death was working. And as he looked at his reflection he thought his light beard looked good, he might even keep it permanently.

In short Harry realized that he looked good. He stared hard at his reflection, and it stared back at him just as hard. He thought "_man I look like I've been working out. But then again I have pushed myself so hard these 2 weeks; I should look good, right?"_

He continued to stare at himself for several more seconds before shaking his head as if to clear it, and jumping in the shower.

Harry's shower lasted no more than 10 minutes. He got out and combed his hair as best he could; he also brushed his teeth and overall cleaned himself up. He grabbed his muggle razor to shave the beard but decided not for now. Maybe he will later on, but he left it as it is. Maybe a new look is what he needed in his life right now. Something to differ from who he used to be, the-boy-who-lived, and who he was going to be now.

After he was done in the bathroom Harry slowly walked to his bedroom, with only a towel on. He knew that his relatives were away for the remainder of the week, so he wasn't afraid and having to sneak around the house not being seen. As he entered the smallest bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive, Harry took a good look around the room. It was as if no one had lived here; everything was still packed away in his trunk, and only the new casts off from Dudley were in a corner in the room. Harry had been wearing them for 2 weeks now and still hadn't worn them all. But as he looked at them today he felt as if he had enough. He was no longer going to look like a street urchin anymore. The anger that build up in him, and had been building up for the past month finally exploded. Harry was mourning for Sirius and raging against him simultaneously. In his rage Harry grabbed the small chair that was at the desk in his room and threw it across the small room where it exploded in all directions against the opposite wall. The impact had left a hole in the wall, and the chair was in several pieces on the floor. Harry turned back to the table and in a clear sweep of his arms all the parchment and ink and various other things were flying around the room.

"I'm tired of this" he yelled, but it went unheard in the empty house.

"Why is this happening to me? ALWAYS!" again fell out of Harry's mouth and onto deaf ears.

With chest heaving, fire in his eyes, and breathing heavily, stood Harry in the middle of the mess he made. The small room looked as if a tornado had just destroyed it, not a fifteen year old boy. But the look on Harry's face told anyone who would see it that Harry was finished with the way his life had been up till now.

"No more" he said "no more am I going to feel helpless and look homeless. I'm tired. I'm tired of letting the world tell me who I am and how I should act. It's time for a change."

With that said Harry devised a plan. He was going to take the night bus to Diagon Alley and go to Gringotts; he had received a letter he chose to ignore until now. He was going to go to Sirius's will reading that day. He was as ready as ever now.

I took some patient planning but an hour later he stuck out his wand to call the bus. It didn't take longer than a minute and the double decker red bus was in front of his eyes. Harry quickly boarded the bus and told the conductor to take him to the Leakey Cauldron. Harry's scar was hidden underneath a cap he took from Dudley's room, so the conductor took the order with no comment except "it's a galleon for the fare." After handing over the money Harry took a tentative seat, as he felt the bus lurch forward and toward London.

He arrived at the Leakey Cauldron in no time at all. He once again quickly exited the bus and enter the pub with the entrance to the magical world. As he entered the Leakey Cauldron the smell of alcohol filled his nostrils. So Harry quickly but calmly walked to the back or the room and entered the alleyway to Diagon Alley. He tapped the correct bricks in the correct order and the wall opened up for him. He knew his plan well, so he headed straight towards the magical bank, Gringotts. He hoped that he could get the will reading done today as he hadn't informed the bank of his arrival.

As he entered the majestic building he scanned the area for the first available teller to take him to the will reading room. He needed to get that done while he still had the nerve to. He also needed to get some money as he was running low this summer. And even convert some to muggle money so he can use it in the muggle world as well. In short he had a lot to get accomplished and not a lot of time.

As he approached an available teller he said "umm . . . excuse me"

The Goblin looked up at Harry with beady black eyes and asked "how can I help you?"

"I was hoping you could point me to where the will readings are done. I got a letter earlier in the week and decided to come in today to get the reading done with."

"Who are you and who's reading are you here for?" asked the goblin as he pulled some papers in front of him.

"I'm Harry Potter, here for the reading of Sirius Black's will" Harry said in as calm a voice as he could muster. He was working hard to keep his emotions in check. It had almost solidified that Sirius was gone by just saying that one sentence.

"ahhmmm. . ." the goblin said as he flipped through the papers in front of him. It took several minutes but he finally said "ahh yes I see we sent you a letter over a week ago and still hadn't received a response. Why are you here now? We haven't scheduled the reading yet since you hadn't replied."

"well I only have today to be here and I'm sorry I hadn't replied but there wasn't enough time to do it so I am just hoping I can still get that done today" harry half asked and half explained.

"Well. . . since you are the only one named in the will I suppose we can have the reading right now. Give me a moment to get the Will and I'll take you to the reading rom." With that said the goblin walked to the back, and returned a few minutes later with a big scroll and a small letter. "Follow me" he said to Harry and headed off to a part of the bank Harry had never been to before.

They both enter a fairly small room with a round table and chairs around it. The Goblin took a seat at the only high chair in the room that was apparently for the goblins only. Harry sat opposite the goblin and waited for him to begin.

The goblin handed Harry the smaller letter and stated "this letter was given to us by Sirius Black on his last visit here with the instructions that it be given to you at the reading of his will. The will itself is pretty straight forward. I will read what is written in it and then you will have to sign certifying that you accept and agree with everything said in the will. You will use this blood quill as that's how we verify it is really you and not someone using polyjuice potion or some other method of disguise. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, I understand" said Harry in a small and quite voice. The mention of the blood quill along with the impending reading of the will had Harry nervous and scared.

"Ok , then let's begin. The Will says as follows: **I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind and free will leave everything of mine, including the Black Family Inheritance to one Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. He is the sole beneficiary of my estate. And under no circumstance is anyone else to be given my estate, including but not limited to my cousins Narcissia Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry is free to do with the estate as he pleases, and at whatever age he is at the reading of this will. Also I have left a letter along with this Will that is to be given to him for him to read in privet. That is all. I sign and certify that I, Sirius Black, of sound mind and free will write and mandate this will.** **– Sirius Black**"

"Mr. Potter" began the goblin "please sign here" he indicated with a bony finger to a line at the bottom of the page. Slowly and deliberately Harry signed on the line, and saw his name in blood red on the paper.

"Thank you" stated the goblin after Harry was done " I'll be gone for a few minutes to get you copies of your new Black inheritance and what it entitles. Please wait here"

"Ok"

And with that said the goblin went back out the door they had entered only minutes before.

Harry decided that while he was waiting he may as well read the letter Sirius has left him; but that was easier said than done. It took Harry agonizing minutes to just open the letter, but as he saw his godfather's hand writing Harry began eagerly reading the letter. It said:

_Hello Kiddo,_

_I know that if you are reading this letter than I must be dead. I don't know how I died, but I hope I went in battle taking down however many death munchers I could; and not some stupid way like tripping down a flight of stairs and dying by snapping my neck. But either way Harry, unless you threw the curse that killed me, or pushed me down the stairs, IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT! I know you are a smart chap and knew that already, but in case you had forgotten I wanted to remind you. Harry you always unnecessarily blame yourself for things you have no control over. Harry I want you to know that it is impossible to save everyone. As much as I would like to say that no more people will die in this world, that is simply not true. People will die, especially in war. Good men and women that are dear to us might die, and it's ok to mourn them. But you cannot let grief and guilt consume you, because that's when evil wins. You cannot stop living just because I'm gone; that's when Lord Tosser wins. _

_Harry I'm going to ask you a huge favor ;live. You are alive Harry, live your life. And if you can't live for yourself, even though you deserve to, then live it for me, and James, and Lily, and everyone that was on the side of the light that lost their life to Voldemort. Live for us Harry, live for them, but just live. Don't wallow in guilt._

_With that said, go and have fun Harry. You have my permission to do so, not that you need it by the way. But Harry, you are a handsome, rich, and talented young man. Add to that that you are a powerful wizard, kind, humble, famous, and a whole slew of other things and you are one great catch kiddo. So what I'm saying is get a girl Harry, cause some mischief, have some fun. In these dire times we are living in laughter is a tool for hope. It helps us keep hope alive. The Marauders had mischief to an art Harry. And you are the son and godson of the Marauders, so go and cause some mischief Harry. Also after the inheritance both me and your parents left you, you are very rich Harry, so don't feel bad about splurging on yourself. Go shopping and get some new robes as well as muggle clothes. Maybe even get a nice leather jacket; I have a feeling you will want to get one. _

_Harry I'm also going to ask you that you make sure Remus is ok. Help our friendly warewolf remember that he is not alone, and there are people that care about him. Also remind him of his inner Marauder Harry. Also Harry even though I left everything to you, I ask of you to please give some money to Remus and Tonks as well. They may not receive it right away, but I'm sure you will find a way to get them to. How much you give them is totally up to you Harry._

_Now enough with the seriousness, it's time for the last surprise. Harry, inside my vault you will find a motorcycle. This is something I had been working on to give to you on your birthday. It was in Grimalude Place until recently I finished it and moved it to Gringotts. With the bike you will find an instruction manual. Read that carefully before you ride the bike. There are a lot of cool tricks it can do. The key for the vault was included with the letter. Just ask the goblins to take you to Sirius Black's personal vault. There are also some other interesting things in there as well. But I'll let you figure those out for yourself. And don't worry they are all safe and not dark objects._

_And finally Harry I want you to know that I am very proud of you, and I love you so much. You are like a son to me. And I know that James and Lily are proud of the young man you have become, and they love you very much. You are an extraordinary young man, and I see so much of your father in you but I see your mother there as well. Your quiddich skills and love of mischief comes from your father. But your amazing heart and capacity to love, that comes from you mother. And your smashing good looks come from your wonderful godfather of course. So Harry use all those skills and qualities to live a full, and happy life. Doing whatever it is you want to do._

_I love you Cub._

_Your smashingly handsome godfather, _

_Sirius "Padfoot" Black _

Harry reread the letter several times before the goblin returned with a thick stack of papers. He said to Harry "these are the most recent reports of the Black Estate worth, as well as a brief list of all the properties you now own and the companies in which you have stock in. is there anything else you need help with today?"

"Yes there actually is. Do you mind taking me to Sirius Black's personal vault?"

"Not at all" responded the goblin "follow me."

Harry followed the short goblin to where the carts that took them to the vaults were and they both climbed in. the goblin only spoke to state "key please" and Harry handed the key from the letter him. After that they were on their way, and Harry was apprehensive about seeing the last present from Sirius to him.

He barely noticed the fast paced and rough ride as he made his way to the vault. It wasn't long before the cart jerked to a stop and the goblin stepped out of the cart. Harry soon followed suit and waited patiently for the goblin to open the vault door. When the door was opened the goblin once again asked "is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Potter?"

"Well actually I was wondering if Gringotts gave credit cards or something that will make it easy for me to access the money in my vault, and that I won't have to keep coming back to the bank to get more galleons. I am planning on spending a lot both in the Wizarding world and the muggle one. Is there something like that?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter there is. We do have a muggle credit card system set up with an alias muggle bank, and that we can connect to your vault. As for the wizard money we offer a money bag that is connected to your account so you never run out, and can withdraw as much as you need to make your purchases. They each cost 6 galleons, would you like me to get those for you while you are in the vault?"

"Yes, can you please get both of them?"

"Certainly Mr. Potter. I will be back in 10 to 15 minutes with the card and money bag." And with that said the goblin left Harry in the vault and went to get the muggle bank card and bottomless money bag.

Harry entered the vault and saw the beautiful red and gold bike in the middle of it right away. It looked like a racing bike, and that got Harry a little excited. He walked over to it, and saw the letter left on the seat, with Sirius's handwriting having written a simple "_Harry."_

Harry took the letter in his hand and decided that he may as well read it now, Sirius did say in his other letter for Harry to read this letter before he rode the bike. So carefully Harry opened the letter, and first pulled out a small black book with a simple "_manual"_ written on it. Next he took out the actual letter and began to read:

_Dear Harry (or should I call you Prongs Jr.),_

_If you are reading this letter than it must be that I'm dead _

_and you must have read the first letter I left you. So I'll try not_

_to repeat myself to much in this letter. _

_But let's get started with the reason for this letter._

_Take a look at that gorgeous machine _

_on which you found this letter. I built this motorcycle for you, Harry. _

_I was going to give it to you on your sixteenth birthday, but if you _

_are reading this letter I guess that I died before I could. Harry, this _

_bike is magical, much like Authors ford, except I added more features, _

_and used stronger and better spells, so another flying car incident _

_won't happen. As I'm sure you noticed by now that this bike is painted _

_in Gryffindor colors. _

Harry paused from reading the letter, to take a good look at the bike. He was amazed. The bike was beautiful. It was Gryffindor red, with a thin golden design running the whole length of the bike, and on both sides there was an emerald green lightning bolt. After inspecting the bike, Harry got back to reading the letter.

_Unlike most bikes that have chrome rims and engines. I did yours in _

_gold. Not solid gold mind you, but gold plated. I know that you _

_might not like the lightning bolt, but Harry you must say that _

_unfortunately it is your trademark and it looks good. As you probably_

_saw, it is also stitched in to the seat of the bike. Now Harry, enough _

_admiring my handiwork, I mean I know I'm an artist, but wait till you_

_see how good of a mechanic I am, you are going to love you godfather _

_even more, if that's possible. You know what an adorable grim I was._

_Anyway, getting back on track Harry, this is a Ducati bike._

_One of the best companies for bikes in the world. I added all of the _

_features Arthur's car had, like being able to fly, and turning invisible, but _

_it also has a built in shield and can shrink to the fit in your pocket, as well as _

_cools within 15 seconds so you don't burn yourself after putting it in your pocket._

_The shield however is sort of like a sphere surrounding your bike._

_It also has a feature that can make it go silent, if the noise bothers you. _

_But the best part is that it can also fire pure bursts of magic, if you ever _

_need to get out of a sticky situation. You will see that there are three _

_different color switches, the green is a small burst of magic, the _

_yellow is a little bit stronger, and red is very powerful. Harry, the _

_red can bring down buildings it's so powerful. But the even better part_

_is that this bike doesn't run on your magic, like my old one did. It runs on_

_a magical core, and Harry the core in your bike is a heart of a Hungarian_

_Horntail. Very powerful Harry, and a little illegal, so be careful who you_

_tell about it. Inside this envelope you will find a little book. There _

_everything about this bike is written in detail, you will see that the _

_bike has some more features, so read that book Harry before you get on _

_this bike. Also inside you will find a muggle key. This bike can be started _

_by that key, or a password. The password now is 'Padfoot rides again' _

_but if you want to change it, it tells you how to in the book._

_Harry, I know that our world is in turmoil right now, but you_

_must live. You have to enjoy the life you have, take it from a man who lost_

_fifteen years of his. Just breathing means that you are alive, but ask _

_yourself, are you really living? Harry, you have my permission, not_

_that you need it, but you have it non the less, to go out there and cause_

_as much mayhem as you can. You are the son and godson of the marauders _

_after all. Just be a regular teenager Harry. Now don't think that I'm saying _

_pretend Voldemort doesn't exist, like the ministry, but you just shouldn't _

_let him dictate your life, because if we allow him to do that then he has _

_already won. Harry you should prepare yourself for war, but don't let _

_anything and anyone tell you how to live your life. Take the advice from _

_your dead godfather, and go out there and live your life, because you _

_only get one Harry. Go out there and spend some of that money you have._

_And always remember that I'm watching over you with your parents. _

_With love form your lovable grim of a godfather,_

_Sirius 'Padfoot' Black_

_PS: Don't forget about Remus, Harry, he wasn't a marauder for nothing._

Harry read the last line of the letter with tears in his eyes and a determined look on his face. He was going to listen to his godfather and live his life as a normal teenager from now on, and he knew exactly how he was going to start; it was time to go shopping.

A/N: hope you liked it. And if you did let me know by reviewing, and if you didn't tell me why not, by reviewing; it's the only way I know if I should keep writing or give up so take a minute and R&R


	3. Chapter 3 The Change has Begun

**Disclaimer:** I am not JKR so I don't not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter franchise. Any characters you don't recognize from the books are mine, all mine (maniacally laughing here. . . .) lol

A/N: I am sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, but honestly for some reason it was really hard to write. However it is really long so I hope that makes up for the wait. Also the next chapter is gonna be uploaded soon, I promise.

A/N 2: Thank you to all of you who reviewed, I really appreciate that you took your time to tell me what you think of my story so far. Please continue to do so, even if you don't like it. Like I've said this is really my first story in a really long time so all reviews, both positive and negative are welcomed.

Now without further ado. . . . . I present to you chapter 3! ENJOY!

**CHAPTER 3: The Change has Begun**

Harry wiped a few stray tears that had fallen after reading his Godfather's letter and took a really good look at the bike in front of him. It was a gorgeous crimson and gold bike that glistened even in the dim lights in the vault.

More than anything Harry wanted to take the bike and ride it. That's when he made a final decision; he was gonna listen to Sirius and live his life. He didn't have a crazed lunatic after hi anymore and had nothing to fear right now. He knew that the Weasley's would be at the Burrow by the end of the week so he decided that he needed to get everything in order before they came to pick him up. To start off this new life and new outlook, Harry decided it was time for a new wardrobe.

But first Harry turned to Gragnook and asked "How would I get the bike out of the bank?"

"we will take care of that Mr. Potter. It will be in the lobby by the time you get there."

"ok perfect"

It was several minutes later and Harry was in the lobby pushing the bike out the front door of the bank. He decided to shrink the bike and put it in his pocket as Sirius had explained in the instruction manual.

Harry's first destination in his shopping trip was Madam Malkins. But as he saw the store front of Madam Malkins he began to second guess himself. He had never really shopped before, except for school stuff. After a short pep talk and a strengthening in his resolve to change his life, Harry walked through the threshold and entered Madam Malkins robe shop.

The store was crammed with all sorts of robes. Form casual to formal, for both male and female. Harry stared around, wide eyed, until a young woman came up to him and asked "do you need help?"

"y-y-yes" stammered Harry

"what are you looking for today?"

"honestly, pretty much everything. I am getting a whole new wardrobe" replied Harry, regaining his ability to speak without stuttering.

"ok then. Let's get started with casual wear and go on from there. Would you like any color in particular?"

"well definitely black, and maybe green, and well whatever else you think will look good. I've never really shopped before so I would really appreciate the help" harry said with a shy smile.

"Ok then let's get started" said the sales lady and began grabbing robes off the racks.

After a few minutes she dragged Harry to a dressing room and gave him the robes to try one, telling him that she will be back with more.

Almost an hour later Harry left Madam Malkins with several bags full of robes. He bought everything he needed from their; including his school robes. He also bought several casual robed in varying colors, as well as formal ones in case he needed them for a special occasion. One formal robe was a dark grey in color and made from shimmering material with lighter silver lining and trimming and a black and silver Pheonix was embroidered on the back; Harry absolutely fell in love with it.

After leaving Madam Malkins Harry went straight to the trunk store. He was hoping that they would have a trunk that could shrink without using a spell in order to make his shopping day as well as his life easier.

As he walked into the store he saw a frail looking old man behind the counter. He walked up to the old man and said "excuse me sir, can you help me? I am looking for a fairly large trunk that can fit plenty of things, but that can shrink to fit in my pocket for easy traveling as well"

"Well laddie I ave jus da ting for yeh" said the man as he gingerly walked over to a plain looking trunk. There was nothing spectacular about it. It was a dark colored wood trunk with a brass lock on the front.

"It look plain don't it?" asked the old man with a visible spark in his eye.

"Yes" answered Harry "But that doesn't really matter. Does it shrink?"

"It does more than that laddie. To shrink it you have to tap the brass lock once with your wand. But it can also enlarge on the inside while remaining the same on da outside. It will expand to the size of a room. To do tha you tap the lock once and say 'golmus', and lastly it also has protective spells on it that activate by two taps of yer wand. Course it comes with an instruction manual for the other features."

"I'll take it" said Harry

Shock was evident on the old man's face "don't you want to know the price?" he asked

"Sure" said Harry already reaching for his money bag to pull out the amount the old man told him.

"Its 270 galleons"

"Ok, give me just a moment to count it out for you" replied Harry without batting an eyelash.

The old man just stood there in shock. That was the most expansive trunk he had at the store, he didn't think this kid would actually buy anything, much less that trunk. Harry meanwhile just counted out the amount and left it on the counter for the old man. He could see the man was shocked and tried to hide a small smile.

Having paid for the trunk Harry quickly put his purchases in it and then shrunk it. He turned to the old man one more time and asked "to enlarge it to normal size I tap it with my wand once, right?"

"Y-yes sir" replied the old man.

"Thank you" Harry said as he walked out of the store and back into the bright sunshine of the day. Harry thought about where to go next and decided to walk around and see if there was an optometrist in Diagon Alley so he can get some new glasses. With that in mind, and his stuff shrunk in his pocket Harry began to walk around Diagon Alley, taking in all the sights he missed throughout the years.

He walked around for about 10 minutes taking in the shops and people in Diagon Alley. This is the liveliest Harry had ever seen Diagon Alley. He stopped at a small shop in the corner with a sign hanging that read 'Charles & Sons. Fixing eyes since 1841' Harry walked in hoping that he would be able to help him.

As he stepped through the door and looked around the store he noticed how small it was. Also every wall was full floor to ceiling with different types of eye glasses. To one side of the store was the cash register where a beautiful girl about Harry's age stood. When their eyes met she smiled an intoxicating smile and asked "welcome to Charles and Sons, how can I help you?"

It took Harry a few seconds to respond; he couldn't help but stare at this girl. She had shoulder length, wavy brown hair and the clearest blue eyes Harry had ever seen. After returning his eyes back to hers he could see a slight glint in them that made him lose his ability of speech. He blushed a bright red at being caught starting and stammered out "uh. . . I wa-was hoping that I could get some new glasses, these are small for me now. And um. . . I wanted to know if there was anything like muggle contact lenses here." The words rushed out of his mouth and the blush on his face slowly rose in color.

Before the girl could answer him, he said "Hi. I'm Harry."

Having realized how stupid that sounded Harry's blush further grew in color. The girl however walked around to the front of the counter and smiled at Harry saying "Hi Harry, I'm Jessica. It's nice to meet you" and she stuck out her hand for Harry to shake. Harry nervously reached over and shook it; he was still mortified by his earlier stupidity.

Jessica just smiled wider though and said "well now that we have been properly introduced how about we find you some new glasses?"

"Yeah. Sure. Thanks." Was all Harry seemed able to say?

"Do have a particular style you would like?" asked Jessica as she looked directly into Harry's eyes.

"No not really. But I definitely don't want a pair like the ones I have now, so maybe rectangular rimmed ones"

"I agree. You would look even better with that type of glasses." She said as a flirtatious smile spread across her face.

She grabbed Harry's arm and led him to one side of the store where all the frames were rectangular. It took some trial and error, and some funny faces and laughs later for Harry to find his new frames. They were plain black ones, but small in size and rectangular. They fit his face perfectly.

"Ok perfect." began Jessica "now that we have the frames let's check your eye sight to see if it has changed since you last had it checked. I'm gonna perform a simple spell to tell me exactly what your eye sight is. But first" she said as she stepped closer to Harry "let me remove your old glasses" and she slowly proceeded to gently pull Harry's glasses off his face. A small smile spread on her face as she looked at Harry without his glasses blocking his eyes.

"You know" she began "you have really gorgeous eyes. You should definitely get contacts as well" she said as she waved her wand and pronounced the spell to check his eye sight. A soft orange glow formed in front of Harry's eyes and Jessica asked "tell me how your eyesight is now?"

"It's good, really good" said Harry "better than it was before even"

"Yea it should be. How long ago was it that you had your eyes checked?"

Harry blushed at that question. The truth was he hadn't had his eyes check in 10 years, and the only reason the Dursleys even got him glasses was because a teacher in grade school had said she will file with child services if they don't get him eyes glasses since his eye sight was so bad. He decided to answer with the truth "since I was six. My relatives didn't take me to an optometrist when I got older, and until recently I had other things to worry about."

"Oh . . . ok. Just give me a couple of minutes and I'll get your glasses and contact lenses. Do you want any extra charms added to them?"

"Yea could you add a weather protection charm so they don't get foggy in the rain?"

"Sure, no problem. Give me just a couple of minutes, I'll be right back" and with that said Jessica went through a small a door behind the counter to get everything ready for Harry.

Harry meanwhile continued to look around the small store as he waited on his purchases. He was excited about his contacts, if he was able to play quiddich this year it would make it so much easier. He had missed playing quiddich and just flying around in general. It was one of the few times he ever truly felt free. Harry was so lost in his daydream of flying again that he didn't notice when Jessica walked back into the room. That is until he saw her smirking at him and said "a sickle for your thoughts?" with a genuine smile that made Harry himself smile.

"Just thinking about quiddich and flying. I got banned last year at Hogwarts and I hope somehow the ban can get lifted this year"

"Wow Harry! What did you do to get banned? Curse someone?" she asked with a flirtatious smile

"No" Harry laughed "Just beat up this wanker that had it coming" he added with a boisterous smile as he took a step closer to her and took his new glasses.

"Oh wow" she said as she walked closer to Harry "what a strong man you are" she added as she reached over and felt his bicep, while a cheeky grin spread over her face as Harry began to blush once again. Harry stood their blushing and thinking _'she is flirting with me. Well two can play that game'_

Harry smirked "yea you know, I had to set him straight. He is a total tosser anyway." He shot back as he puffed out his chest and adopted an arrogant and smug look on his face. They stood there looking as each other for a few seconds before they both burst out laughing.

"Harry" began Jessica "please don't become arrogant, ever! I liked the guy that walked through the door much better"

"Oh" said Harry " you like him?"

"Yea I do"

"But you don't even know me"

"Yea I suppose that's true. But that's what lunch is for" Jessica replied with a million galleon smile, then asked "will you have lunch with me Harry?"

"Really?" asked Harry with genuine shock "you want to have lunch with me?"

Jessica smiled again and said "yes I do"

"Ok, when though. I'm only here for the day"

"Well I get off work in an hour, would that be ok?"

"Yes" replied Harry as a big goofy grin spread across his face "that's perfect"

After that Harry paid for his new glasses and contact lenses and walked out of the store and back into Diagon Alley. He had an hour to kill so he decided to get a few other things that were on his shopping list, like owl treats for Hedwig.

It was an hour later and Harry was back at the eye glasses store. Just as he was about to open the door to go inside, it swung open and Jessica came out.

"Oh Harry, sorry about that. I almost hit you with the door"

"It's ok" laughed Harry "helps keep me on my toes. Where would you like to go to eat?"

"How about the Leaky Cauldron? I have to go to work there anyway afterwards"

"That's perfect actually" answered Harry " I was planning on going into muggle London today. But why do you have 2 jobs, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's a really long story."

The subject was dropped after that and the walk to the Leaky Cauldron was short because of the light and interesting conversation between the two teenagers.

When they entered the Leaky Cauldron they sat down at a booth in the back, after placing their orders with Tom. As they sat down they once again started up a light and fun conversation about nothing important. Harry was having an amazing time. He kept thinking to himself '_this is what a real date is suppose to feel like. I can get used to this_.'

Their conversation continued throughout their meal. They talked about a lot of topics; from their favorite color to their life so far. Harry felt comfortable with Jessica so he told her the truth about his life, and she in turn admitted that she recognized him as Harry Potter right when he walked in the store. However when Harry asked her about her life and why she didn't go to Hogwarts since she was only 2 years older than him, things got tense and she looked hesitant to answer.

"Well Harry" began Jessica "my life wasn't really happy. My mum died in childbirth, so I never really knew her, and my father was murdered when I was six. And ever since then I have been on my own and finding my own way. I couldn't go to Hogwarts because then the Ministry would have put me in an orphanage for the summer time and well let's just say I was in an orphanage once and I never want to go back in one again. But a couple of years back Charles found me in an alley way, well really I pick-pocketed him and he caught me, and well he kind of adopted me. So I hasn't been as bad as before these past couple of years, and now I'm of legal age so the ministry can't do anything to me anymore. In the end I guess it's still a happy ending to the story" she finished with a sad smile on her face.

Harry returned the smile and said "I am really sorry for your parents, and if you need any help in anything let me know, I'll do everything I can to help you."

"Thanks Harry"

In the back of Harry's mind he was amazed by her story. He thought about his life and how her positive perspective is something he definitely needs to adopt. Sirius's words echoed in his head; he went to hell and back but survived, and now was the time to start living and being happy. This solidified his earlier resolve to live his life as normally as possible, and just how he wants it.

They went their own ways after their lunch was over, both promising to catch up again when they get the chance. And Harry continued his shopping in muggle London. He was directed to a department store not too far away from the Leaky Cauldron by a younger man walking by on the busy street. So Harry walked to the store and went inside. He asked for help right away, since he had no idea about anything in regards to cloths, and a young sales associate that looked to be in her early twenties helped him with all his shopping. There were some awkward moments when picking out boxers but they got through it with a laugh. Harry walked out of the department with a lot more bags and a lot less gold in his vault. But he bought a whole new wardrobe. He bought everything from polo shirts, V-neck t-shirts, regular t-shirts, dressy shirts, sweat shirts as well as other long sleeved shirts for the winter time. Also he got jeans, dress pants, shorts, and workout clothes. He got several new sneakers and dress shoes as well as flip flops and workout trainers. Overall he got a whole new wardrobe, including underwear, socks, and an amazing leather jacket he fell in love with. Now all he needed was a haircut and he was gonna head back to Privet Drive a brand new person.

Harry now stood in front of a barber shop not too far away from the department store. He was hesitant to go inside since he really had no idea what he was doing; style was not his forte. But none the less he stepped through the door and heard a small bell ding as he entered. This alerted a young woman at the desk to his arrival. She asked "hello, do you have an appointment with one of our barbers?"

"uhhh. . . no" answered Harry " I was just hoping that I could get a haircut today. I was told this is the best place to come."

"It sure is" she said with a smile "just sit down on one of the couches and I'll call you when someone is able to take you."

"Sure, but do you know about how long it would be?"

"Not long at all" answered a man from behind him. "I just finished with my customer so I can take you."

"Ok thank you sir" answered Harry as he was led to a chair to sit in.

"Do you know how you would like your hair cut?"

"No not really. It's just out of control, and messy all on its own. I'm hoping to make it lay flat"

"Why?" asked the girl from the front desk "I think you should just cut it shorter on the sides and leave it a little bit longer on the top, and style it upwards. You will look really good like that. At least that's my opinion" she finished with a blush.

"I agree with you Becca. I think it's best to embrace the messy hairstyle, only instead of it being messy with no purpose, now we will make it purposely messy. Trust me, you will look good"

"Ok why not" said Harry with a nervous little laugh. "_Its only hair, if I don't like it will grow back soon anyway_' he thought to himself.

With that said the barber began to cut and style Harry's hair. It took a little bit of time but in the end Harry really liked it. It wasn't too short to his scalp but it wasn't long either. On the top he had more hair than on the sides and the barber had styled it upwards. Harry could see the faint outline of his scar and was second guessing himself when the girl came up behind him and said "I like the scar. I don't think you should hide it. I'm sure there is an amazing story behind it, and even if there isn't you can always make one up."

"Yeah chap" added the barber with a smirk on his face "ladies love a bad boy with some scars on him."

Again Harry let out a nervous laugh and asked "what about this beard? What do you think I should do with it?"

"Well" began the barber " I think if we just give it form and clean it up nicely you could keep it"

"Yeah" piped in the girl, Becca, again "definitely keep it. You look really good with it on, but also have Jim here clean it up like he said. And don't grow it out to much, that would make you look to old, but this light beard is perfect. Makes you look rouge, and trust me, rouge is sexy" she finished with a flirtatious smile.

With that said it was decided and Harry had the beard cleaned up and decided to keep it. He also bought new hair care products as well as razors for shaving. He had to keep up his new look at Hogwarts as well. After paying for everything and leaving a hefty tip to both the barber and Becca, Harry was ready to go back to number 4 Privet Drive.

He went to a dark alley and called the night bus to take him back to Privet Drive. It was a short ride back and when Harry finally arrived he was more than exhausted. He went straight to the bathroom to shower, before taking a well-deserved nap.

**A/N 3: **sooooooo. .. . . . what do you think? tell me by reviewing


	4. Chapter 4 the big news

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter since I'm not JK Rowling **

**A/N: ** Thank you to all who reviewed so far. Like I promised this chapter has been uploaded sooner than the other one. I hope you guys like it. So, enjoy reading!

**Chapter 4: The Big News**

An annoying tapping sound woke up Harry from his restful nap. It had been persistent for the past five minutes Harry had been trying to ignore it. He finally gave up and opened the window to let the brown barn owl in. He recognized the letter it was carrying as his Hogwarts letter and with excitement took it off the bird's leg. The owl then proceeded to fly out the window and Harry closed it.

He tore open the letter and began reading:

_Mr. Potter,_

_Enclosed you will find your owl results along with the book list for all the offered classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Furthermore the last thing you will find enclosed is the new announcement for the coming school year._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Perceval Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Harry first took out the O.W.L results and looked at his score. He had gotten 6 O. and an O in Defense against the Dark Arts. Next he glanced at the book list but put it to the side since he was going to get his books with the Weasley's whenever they went. Lastly he looked at the third and final piece of paper. It was an official looking letter, and it read:

_Mr. Potter,_

_There are a few changes that will be taking place this next year regarding quiddich. First I would like to start by telling you that all the decrees that Dolores Umbrige put in place in her time here at Hogwarts have been revoked. That means that your lifetime ban from quiddich has been lifted. You broom is currently with the Weasley's at the Burrow, Mr. Ron assured me he will take care of it for you until you get there. Furthermore, the headmaster has decided to enter Hogwarts in a newly started quiddich tournament for this coming year. This tournament will be against different Wizarding schools across Europe as well as America. The school team will compose of students from all four houses, and will travel all over the world in this next year. All current members on the quiddich team must try out again as we now have coaches for each house. The identity of the coaches will be revealed at the start of term feast. _

_All houses will have their own teams and play against each other for the house cup as normal; although more frequently and now they will not only have a Capitan leading them, they will have coaches training them. There will be three house quiddich games a month and one school game, sometimes maybe more as the tournament progresses._

_The school team will be decided and chosen from the players on each house team. The best for each position will take the position on the school team, and they will be trained and play for the honor of the school against other schools across the world. However all the player will be decided by the coach of the school team; professors, and other people have no say in this._

_We recommend that you don't take too many classes this year, except for those that you will need for your chosen career path. We recommend this because the quiddich players will have a very rigorous schedule to follow and their training will be very time consuming. Also academic success will be a determining factor for weather one is eligible to be on the team or not. If a player is failing any class he or she is not eligible to play for the next game, and it is up to the coaches' discretion whether to keep the player on the team or find a replacement. So we suggest not taking more than 5 courses this year, but you cannot take less than 3. We also suggest that you train this summer, seeing as all positions need to be filled on every house team, as well as the school team. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

As Harry read the letter again he couldn't believe what he was reading. Not only is he allowed to play quiddich again but quiddich is being taken to the extreme at Hogwarts. He realized that this must be what Ron was hinting in his earlier letter to him, and quickly grabbed some parchment and began writing a letter to Ron.

_Ron,_

_Why didn't you tell me? I just got my Hogwarts letter and read everything. Can you believe that? A quiddich tournament with schools across the world. We have to train hard this summer to make the house team and the school team. I can't wait to get there so we can start, and I can fly on my firebolt again. Let me know when you guys are gonna pick me up. Tell everyone hi from me._

_Harry_

He closed the letter and tied it to his faithful owl Hedwig, and watched as his snowy white owl flew to deliver the letter to his best friend Ron. Harry than decided that it was time to do his workout for the day, and hopefully that will tire him out enough to go back to sleep through the night. And so he began his workout regimen.

When He was finished he took a shower and decided that he would rather not unpack anything he bought since he was leaving here soon. After that thought he crawled back into bed, and fell into a fitful night sleep.

Harry once again was woken up by an owl tapping on his window. Hedwig waited patiently for Harry to open the window. As he opened it she stuck her leg out for him to take the letter, and then flew over to her cage for a much deserved rest. Harry opened the letter and read:

_Harry,_

_Glad to see you finally got your letter. I'm excited about this year, and yeah you are right we definitely need to practice the rest of the summer in order for both of us to make the team. Its late so I'm gonna cut this short, mum said that the twins will come and get you at 11 am. So make sure you are packed and ready to go. _

_See you soon,_

_Ron_

Harry looked at the clock for the first time and realized it was 6 am. He decided that it would be better to get his workout out of the way, so he dressed in some workout clothes that he had bought the day before. He started out by running 5 miles, than came back to the house and started with 500 push-ups, which turned into sit-up, and pull-ups, and so on his workout continued for several hours. By the time he finished with his workout it was 9 am, and he had enough time to take a shower and have some breakfast before the twins came. He had decided to take a long leisurely shower since his muscles were screaming in agony, and the hot water helped sooth them. After he was done with the shower he dressed in his new clothes; he wore a black V-neck shirt that had a white design on the right side, a nice light blue colored jeans, and black sneakers. He also styled his hair like the barber had the day before, and overall he looked good. He had time left over after dressing so he decided before eating a light breakfast to pack up what little he had unpacked while his stay at the Dursleys. Before he knew it the twins, Fred and George, had arrived in the living room with a portkey.

"Hullo Harry" said Fred

"Long time no see" added George

"And I see you have changed in this time"

"hahaha. . . thanks guys" replied Harry

"You all set?" asked one of them

"You bet. I'm ready to leave here" said Harry

"Then what are we waiting for" both Fred and George said at the same time "come here and grab the portkey so we can go"

And so he did, and they were traveling through the magical abyss, only to arrive at the Burrow moments later. As soon as Harry was back on his feet, he never really learned how to land after a portkey, he was swept up in a bone crushing hug from .

"How are you my dear boy?" she asked

"I'm fine . How are you?"

"Good good Harry, but you must be hungry" she said as she dragged him to the kitchen.

"Yea, I am" Harry answered with a smile. He had been expecting this so he only at an apple at the Dursleys. Soon afterwards he was sat down at the table and a huge helping of eggs and bacon and biscuits were placed before him.

"Eat up" was all said before she turned back around to finish with the dishes. "Fred, George" she called as an afterthought "make sure you take Harry's stuff up to the room he is sharing with Ron."

"Yes mum" was the reply that was heard.

"Where is Ron, ?" asked Harry in between scarfing down his breakfast. He really was hungry after his intense work out this morning.

"Oh, he is outside with Ginny, they are practicing quiddich. They both want to make the team this year again. I'll call them in" and with that she started for the back door

Harry was able to stop her though and said "don't worry, I'll just go outside with them when I'm done eating."

"Ok then Harry"

Harry finished with his breakfast quickly and thanked with a kiss on the cheek before heading outside. The day was perfect for a quiddich game, but he still didn't have his broom so he just stood on the ground and watched Ron and Ginny practice the chaser and keeper position. Ginny was flying towards goal with the quaffle tucked under her arm, while doing a barrel spin. It looked like she was gonna shoot in the right hoop, when at the last second she pulled back and shot through the middle. It really was a superb goal and Ron was over committed to do anything to try and block it. Harry clapped loudly and yelled "nice goal Ginny" announcing his arrival to both siblings.

Both siblings flew down to greet Harry when they realized he was down there. However Ginny lagged behind Ron, as she was appreciating the new Harry. She realized that he had change a lot since the last time she saw him. He looked absolutely sexy in clothes that actually fit him. And boy did they fit him; his shirt was just tight enough to show off the muscles that lay beneath it, and the V-neck showed a peek of his well-defined chest. Also he had new glasses on, and she had to admit they fit his face better than his old ones. His hair was obviously cut recently and he had styled it up, revealing his scar. And he had grown a beard in his time at the Dursleys, and boy did it look good on him.

She was drawn out of her stare when she heard him say "enjoying the view Ginny?" with a sly smirk on his face.

She was shocked. She hadn't expected Harry to say something like that, it was out of character for him, but she decided that he wasn't gonna one up her and relied "immensely Potter." She landed right in front of him and gave him a genuine smile "it's good to see you Harry."

"You too Ginny" he replied with a smile back.

"Well if we are all done with the flirting" began Ron "we need to practice some quiddich. Oh and mate, have you been working out?"

"Yea Ron. I have been actually. Every day since summer started. I guess it was good since we need to be in top condition for quiddich this season."

"Too true mate. Now let's go get your broom and get back in the air. What do you say?"

"Let's do it. I just got to change in to some other clothes so I can flyer easier."

"Ok then" and with that said both Ron and Harry headed inside as Ginny flew back out in the air, flying and break neck speeds.

They both came back 10 minutes later. They had decided to have a short chat while Harry was changing. Harry had explained to Ron that he started working out because it physically exhausted his to a point that it kept his nightmares away so he was able to sleep through the night. He also told Ron that he was gonna continue with his workouts and if Ron wanted to join him he should. It would help with quiddich since he would have more strength and stamina. Ron agreed and they both decided to wake up at 6 the next morning and start working out together. Obviously Ron would be taking it slower since he was just starting. After Harry changed into a sleeveless white shirt and some shorts they headed back outside, both with brooms in hand. Today promised to be a tiring day for Harry, he was heading out to his second workout in a couple of hours, but he was happy to be flying again.

When they stepped back out in the backyard they saw Ginny high in the air doing a barrel roll at well over 90 miles per hour. That was extremely dangerous since it was hard to keep hold of the broom while spinning like that at that speed. But none the less they were impressed and both applauded when she finished with it. Soon after the both kicked off the ground and joined her up in the air.

"So what should we do first?" asked Ron

"Well I would like to fly a bit just to get back used to it. I haven't done so in a while" answered Harry.

"How about we play a game of tag then?" suggested Ginny

"How do you mean?" asked Harry

"Well it like playing tag on the ground, only this is in the air. One person will be it and try to tag one of the other two, and so on. I think it will loosen you up, as well as get us all to work on our maneuvering and stuff."

"Yeah Ginny, I like. Let's do that" Ron said.

"Ok." Said Harry "but who is gonna be it?"

"I'll be it to begin" Ginny volunteered.

And so the game of flying tag began. They were all flying really fast and doing hard maneuvers in the air trying to catch someone or running away from the person that's it. All in all it was really good exercise for all of them, and they played that for over an hour. After that they went back to chaser and keeper practicing, with both Harry and Ginny being chasers against Ron being keeper. Harry showed that he wasn't a half bad chaser, but it definitely wasn't his position to play. Fred and George joined them a little bit later, and started aiming blugers at Ginny and Harry mercilessly. They were a few close calls, but that was how a person's instincts were trained. The last hour Harry suggested that both Ron and Ginny start running and doing physical exercises so that they can build their strength and stamina, while he flew around catching and releasing the snitch. After an hour of that it was already 4 in the afternoon and they decided to call it quits for the day and get cleaned up before dinner. They all agreed that tomorrow they will start early in the morning and train once again. It was already promising to be a very grueling yet satisfying summer. And Harry was happy about it.

**A/N:** I know this chapter was shorter than the others, and a little bit of a filler, but it's important since it explains what this story is really about, quiddich.

I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. All of your questions, comments, concerns, and ideas are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5 A Day of Rest

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Harry Potter and all that good stuff **

**A/N: **Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I know some brought up grammar mistakes; I will try to fix those as I see them, but I don't have a beta so I am positive I will keep missing some. Sorry if it detracts too much from the story, I will try my best to fix them in the future chapters. Otherwise, here is the next chapter for you guys. **ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 5: A DAY OF REST**

The week had gone by in the same manner. Harry, Ron, and Ginny would wake up early and do their physical exercise before breakfast, and then they would have breakfast and go out and do the flying exercises. Sometimes Fred and George would join them and hit blugers at the three, but mostly it was just the three of them by themselves. Fred and George were very busy with getting stuff ready for their new shop. They wanted to open it before September first, but it didn't look too likely.

The day Hermione was supposed to arrive the three teens decided to change their routine. They slept in later and ate breakfast with the family while waiting for Hermione to get there. She was supposed to come by floo at 12 pm, so Harry had suggested that they take today off and have some fun with Hermione, maybe even go down to the lake for a swim in the hot summer weather. Everyone agreed, so while they waited for Hermione to arrive Harry and Ron decided to play wizard chess and Ginny was called in the kitchen by Mrs. Weasley to help clean up from breakfast.

When twelve o'clock came around the fire place roared with life and Hermione stepped out with her trunk in hand. She was tanner than usual, so it was easy to see that wherever she went on her trip this year she definitely had been tanning. She was wearing short jean shorts and a white tank top. This got Ron to look at her with raised eyebrows.

Hermione however was looking at Harry with a look of shock and squealed "Harry! What happened? You've changed so much in such a short time. I feel like it's been months not weeks since we last saw each other." then she walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

She turned to Ron next and gave him a hug as well, but this one lingered a little longer than Harry's. And as she pulled away she asked "Ron, have you been working out?"

"Yea" blushed Ron, "Harry here has been pushing me and Ginny ever since he got here last week. We've been working out every day for the quiddich tryouts for this season."

"Yeah I figured you all were gonna go out for the team. But don't slip up on your studies either. Both of you" Hermione said as she turned to Harry again. "Have you even started on the summer work?"

""Come on Mione" began Ron, "there is still a lot of time to get the work done. Besides you just got here and we were planning on relaxing by the lake today." he finished with a pleading look.

"Humph, well just don't ask to copy my work on the last day of summer. I'm going to say hi to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. By the way what time were you planning on going to the lake?"

"In like an hour or so" Harry answered.

"Ok" and with that she was gone through the door into the kitchen.

"Hey Ginny, hello Mrs. Weasley" announced Hermione.

"Hermione!" squealed Ginny before jumping on her friend and capturing in a big hug.

"How have you been? You look tan." Ginny added after letting go of Hermione.

Hermione meanwhile was captured in another bone crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley this time.

After catching her breath she answered with "I've been good. And yea I got a lot of time to tan these past couple of weeks. It was just beautiful beaches everywhere we went. Harry and Ron told me you guys were planning on going to the lake today."

"Yea" answered Ginny "Harry has been running us crazy with the workouts so we decided to take a break today and just relax by the lake. Maybe even cool of in it from this hot sun. It's really unnatural how hot it has been this past week."

"yea it pretty hot. That's why I wearing shorts. I can't take the heat anymore."

Ginny laughed at her friend's exasperated face and replied "yea. But the lake is always cool. Acutely what are we doing talking, let's go right now. "She said as she grabbed Hermione's hand and headed for the stairs in the other room.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron both had already decided to head up stairs and change into swimming trunks. They were heading downstairs with t-shirts and seining trunks on, when the girls were heading upstairs.

"You guys changed already?" asked Ginny.

"Yea, we are gonna head on down and you girls come and join us when you are ready, ok?" replied Ron and after receiving a nod from both girls he and Harry headed towards the lake.

Meanwhile Hermione and Ginny continued to climb the stairs to change into swimsuits.

It didn't take very long for the girls to change into swimsuits. Hermione was wearing a red 2 piece bikini that tastefully showed of her toned and tanned body, and Ginny was wearing a similar one in navy blue with black stripes. They both wore tank tops and shorts over their bikinis and Ginny grabbed a bag with towels and they headed to the lake.

When the girls reached the lake they saw Harry and Ron both floating on their backs in the water. They looked like they were asleep. The girls decided to leave them be and put the towels on the ground to tan on. Hermione pulled out a book and Ginny a magazine from the bag as they set down to tan.

It took the boys a few minutes to realize that the girls were at the lake and not in the water. They got out of the water and decided to sit with the girls for a little bit.

They stood above the girls, who were laying on their front and tanning their backs, and the guys blocked the sun from the girls.

Harry and Ron stood their staring at the girls. Both in shock and disbelief. Ginny in the meantime was getting mad that someone was blocking her sun, she thought it was Ron and snapped at him saying "Ron could you move, you are blocking the sun"

"yea you too Harry" added Hermione not bothering to open her eyes.

"GINNY WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WEARING?" yelled Ron "HARRY IS STANDING RIGHT HERE" he added as he turned to Harry.

"HARRY STOP STARING AT MY SISTER!" Ron then yelled at Harry, who was simply unable to tear his eyes away from Ginny.

"Sorry mate" Harry said as his continued to stare at Ginny.

Ginny by this time had turned around and for the first time saw Harry without his shirt on and water dripping down his chest and abs. He looked extremely sexy with his messy after he had run his fingers through it. She quickly composed herself and smirked at him and while completely ignoring Ron's outrage asked "enjoying the view Harry?"

Harry flicked his eyes to meet hers and answered, "Immensely" with a cheeky smile "but maybe you should go cool off in the water, because you look hot." He finished as his grin grew.

Ginny laughed "nice line Potter. Read that in a book somewhere?"

"Nah all my material is original." He shrugged. A second later his face lit up like he had an epiphany and said "Oh, I got a great idea. After your swim I can help you put the sunscreen on again. You know make sure you are protected properly all over your body" Harry finished with a huge cheeky smile on his face and wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Ginny laughed as she turned back around to tan her back and replied "you wish Potter"

Ron meanwhile kept getting redder and angrier until he looked like he was about to explode.

Seeing this Harry put on a concerned look and asked him "you ok mate?"

This was the last straw for Ron. He lunged for Harry but missed since Harry was expecting that and took off running.

Ron chased Harry around for five minutes before finally cornering him by the lake and tackling him in the water. Ron then proceeded to try and drown Harry in the lake while yelling "POTTER YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BABY SISTER!"

Hermione and Ginny both ran into the water to separate both boys, seeing that this had taken a very wrong turn.

After getting Ron to swim away for Harry, Hermione proceeded to lecture Ron.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Ronald?" she yelled at him "you could have drowned Harry!"

"What am I doing? I am protecting my baby sister from, that, that, THAT!" he answered as he pointed at Harry, who was now out of the water and hunched over trying to catch his breath. Ginny was gently rubbing his back and talking quietly to him.

Hermione and Ron were also by now out of the water and Hermione was extremely mad. That much was obvious.

Ron however didn't seem to notice her angry stare and continued to talk "furthermore" he said "what the hell is she wearing? She is nearly not wearing anything, and it's not like it's just you here. And then that, that, POTTER saying he can put the lotion on her. More like rubbing her up with his hands. HIM TOUCHING MY BABY SISTER! I'LL KILL HIM!" he yelled as he once again tried to go after Harry.

Hermione stepped in front of him effectively stopping Ron. With a calm and deadly voice she said "Ronald stop. First of all what Ginny is wearing is called a bikini. I am wearing the same thing, more revealing than hers even, and I don't see you complaining about that. Second" she once again had to stop Ron. He had tried to walk around her so she once again stepped in front of him and placed her hand on his chest to stop him.

"Secondly" Hermione began again "Harry was joking around with Ginny. And even if he wasn't you can't control her personal life. And trying to kill your best mate isn't a good way of doing it anyway"

"I was protecting her!" Ron interrupted "she is my baby sister. That's my job"

"no Ronald it's not. And Ginny is not a baby. She is only a year younger than us for Merlin's sake. It's not like she is ten years younger than you. And Harry is your best mate! You tried to drown him! Can't you see he is just trying to go on with his life? He is trying to be happy despite losing Sirius, so he joked around with Ginny, big deal. And you were gonna kill him for that?"

"Yea well...still that doesn't mean anything. And why does Ginny have to wear that? It's not even clothing. Does mum even know about this? Ginny looks like a scarlet woman" Ron rambled on as he again stared at Ginny and Harry. This time however he didn't try to leave and attack Harry again.

"Ron look at me" Hermione ordered. When he didn't and continued to mumble and glare at Harry. She grabbed his face and turned his head so he looked her in the eyes. "Ron" she began "for the last time what Ginny is wearing is a bikini and it is the proper attire for girls when going to the beach or pool or lake shore to swim or tan or whatever. Furthermore, I am wearing a bikini as well that's much more revealing than Ginny's and I haven't heard you complain about it or call me a scarlet woman! You are over reacting and you need to calm down and apologize to both of them."

"What? Why should I apologize?" Ron asked, outraged once more.

"Because you tried to kill Harry and insulted Ginny, you great prat! Now come on" with that said she grabbed his arm and dragged him to where Harry and Ginny were.

"Ron would like to apologize" stated Hermione as she neared Ginny and Harry.

"Yea, sorry" Ron said not looking sorry at all.

"Well apology not accepted Ronald" Ginny said. She then proceeded to yell at Ron "I AM NOT A BLOODY CHILD THAT YOU NEED TO PROTECT. I AM PERFECTLY ABLE TO MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS. IN EVERYTHING. YOU TRIED TO DROWN HARRY FOR WHAT? What did he do?"

"He. . ." was all Ron could get out before being cut off by Ginny again.

"Listen very carefully Ronald. I will only say this once. If I want Harry or anyone else to rub their hands or whatever else on my body than I will choose whether to let them or not. NOT YOU. And whether or not they do is not any of your concern. I am my own person and I can make my own choices. I don't need you to act all over protective big brother for me. I can take care of myself." with that said she started walking back to the house. Her day was effectively ruined all thanks to Ron.

Ron turned to Harry and said "sorry mate. I didn't want to do that. But I had to. She is my baby sister."

"s'alright. Just don't do it again. Or next time I'll fight back" Harry said as he gave Ron a short look and then headed for the house as well.

Ron than turned to Hermione and what he saw made him do a double take. He really had been too preoccupied by chasing and drowning Harry that he hadn't noticed how Hermione looked.

She was gorgeous. Her red bikini covered just enough to get ones imagination moving. And her already tan skin seemed to glisten in the sunshine.

"I think I'm going back in the water" Ron said as he turned towards the lake.

"I think I'll join you. I need to cool off. That's what this day was about anyway." Hermione replied as she headed for the cool water.

They both relaxed in the water, cooling off for a short while. And then Hermione headed back to the shore in order to work on her tan some more.

Ron followed her out of the water thinking they were gonna head in now, but stopped short when he saw her start applying the sun tan lotion again.

"You are gonna stay out here?" he asked.

"Yea. I have to tan evenly. I absolutely hate it when it's not even. But you can go in Ron. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl you know."

"no. I think I'll tan too" he said with a small smirk on his face.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and said "suit yourself." and so she lay down on her back and started tanning.

It was around 15 minutes later when Ron decided he couldn't take anymore. He was gonna go jump in the water one more time before heading back in the house. He had no idea how long Hermione tanned for.

Just as he was about to get up and go back in the water Hermione spoke "Ron? Do you mind putting the lotion on for me on my back? I never can get it on everywhere evenly by myself."

Ron was frozen in his spot. He thought he hadn't heard right. That he was hearing things because of the sun.

Hermione had her eyes closed so she didn't see Ron's reaction. She called again "Ron?"

"Yea, yea I can do that" he responded.

"Ok thanks" and with that Hermione flipped over on her front so Ron can put the lotion on her back.

Ron tentaviley put some of the lotion on his hands and then placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders. He slowly began to rub the lotion and then started moving downwards.

When he reached the strap he decided to skip over it and keep going. Hermione on the other hand reached back around and untied the strap.

"Hermione?" asked Ron with a little break in his voice "why did you do that?"

"Oh, I hate tan lines." she answered without looking back. However when he didn't continue with the lotion she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. "Is that ok?" she asked him.

"Huh? Oh yea" he answered as a blush rose in his cheeks.

"If you are uncomfortable I'll finish it?" Hermione said as she looked at him again.

"No, no. I'll finish it. It's nothing big. Just putting lotion on. Hehe" and with that he resumed to slowly rub the lotion down the rest of Hermione's back.

When he was almost finished with it Hermione whispered just loudly enough for him to hear "hypocrite" but the sleepy smile on her face made Ron soften his "am not" response.

After finishing with putting the sun tan lotion on Hermione, who by now seemed to have drifted off to sleep, Ron went back in to the cool lake water. He needed to cool off again. A little while later he saw Hermione approaching the water.

She answered the unasked question in his eyes by saying "have to wash off the lotion and then we can head inside. Your done right?"

"yeah" was his response, "just waiting for you to finish tanning"

"you didn't have to wait for me Ron. I'm a big girl. I know my way back to the house."

"I know that. Just thought I'd wait, that's all."

"Well thanks. And thanks for putting the lotion on."

Ron blushed as she mentioned the last part but still smiled and replied "s'no problem. Anytime."

With that said the two teens picked up the towels and everything else and headed back to the burrow. The walk back was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence, with both of them thinking back on the day so far.

**A/N:** There you go. Chapter 5 is up and it has some RHr action for you guys. I hope you liked it.

Oh and don't forget, tell me what you think by reviewing. I do read them all, and they do make me want to write more and post sooner for you guys.

SOOO….. REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6: A New Adventure

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old. . . I don't own Harry Potter and all that good stuff.**

**A/N: **First, I want to thank all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it, and I hope you continue to read this story and review on it.

Second, I want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter, but I wasn't positive if I wanted to post it or write a different one, and I finally decided that since this is an AU story this chapter should be fine.

Third, I hope you enjoy it, and I hope the size makes up for the delay in posting.

**Happy Reading . . .***and reviewing *

**Chapter 6: A New Adventure**

It was now the 26th of July and only a few days until Harry's birthday. He was turning 16. Harry had decided that he was gonna go and get a motorcycle license so that he can legally ride his bike. He was gonna get it the day after his birthday.

Today however all the teens along with Fred and George were going to go to Hermione's house? They had decided to get a break from the monotone that their summer had become.

Hermione had mentioned earlier in the week that her parents wanted her to go back home for a few days before leaving for school again. And even though that was a ways away the teens decided that spending some time in the muffle world might be fun.

It was now 11 am and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all gather in the living area at the burrow eating for Hermione's parents to arrive. The teens were currently sitting and talking amongst each other when they heard the knock on the door.

Hermione was the first to act. She ran to the door and swung it open. When she saw both her parents she screeched "Mom! Dad!" she then proceeded to throw herself at both of them in a big family hug.

When she pulled away Mr. Granger said "it's good to see you sweetheart." with a smile on his face.

They both entered the burrow and greeted everyone inside with warn smiles and handshakes.

Mrs. Weasley offered them tea before they go, but the Grangers politely declined stating that they had an important meeting that afternoon and wanted to make sure that the kids were settled in before they left.

With that said the four teens grabbed the bags they had packed for the few days they would be staying at the Grangers house, and were soon piling into the back of car. It was a tight squeeze but somehow all four fit in the back. And soon they were off driving to the Grangers house.

The ride was fairly quiet except for the few times either Ron or Ginny asked a question about some muffle thing they saw.

They arrived at the Grangers house shortly before 2 that afternoon. They had stopped to get some ice cream on the way to the house.

When they entered the house Hermione spoke up saying "guys let me show you first where you will be staying so we can put away our stuff and then I can give you the full tour of the house." with that said Harry, Ron, and Ginny followed Hermione up the stairs and the second floor of the house.

She stopped at the first door to show everyone the bathroom and then continued to the guest room. She knew that her parents had bought 2 beds so both Harry and Ron had their own bed as well as Ginny.

Harry and Ron were gonna stay in the guest room. It was a beige color with deep blue accents. Over all it was a very comfortable room and a pretty good size as well. Both boys stayed at the room to unpack their bags as the gilt left to go to Hermione's room. Ginny was gonna sleep in the spare bed in Hermione's room.

Hermione's room was bigger than the guest room and it was a light lavender color. The accents in her room were all a deep purple color and it all looked real nice.

Hermione was the first to walk in the room and went straight to her bed and plopped face first on it. She really loved her bed. It was her favorite part of her room.

Ginny laughed at her friend when she heard her sniffing the covers of her bed. It was a shock to Ginny to see Hermione like this. She had always expected Hermione's room to look like a dark, dingy library, not this bright girly room. She didn't even see that many books in the room. Just a small library that housed the books Hermione had for school and received as gifts through the years.

She was startled out of her examination of the room by Hermione who looked at her with a smirk on her face and asked "not expecting my room to look like this?"

She smiled sheepishly at her friend and admitted "yea. I was expecting it to be like a library"

"no worries. It probably would be like that if my parents don't already have a library on the first floor. I only have the books on magic here. And some others for light reading."

"yea I thought that's what it was." Ginny said as she walked over to one corner of the room. She spotted a guitar there and picked it up Turing to Hermione and asked "you play the guitar?"

"Yea I do. I also sing. Just not in public"

"how come you've never told me that?" asked Ginny as she sat down next to Hermione on her bed.

"Well it's not something I tell people. Usually people ask me to play and sing for them n I get nervous and choke up." Hermione answered as she nervously fiddled with her bed cover.

Before Ginny could comment further there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" called Hermione

the door opened and Ron and Harry walked in and sat on the opposite bed from where the girls were.

Harry asked "Ginny, you play the guitar?"

"Nope" answered Ginny and smiled at him.

"Then why do you have a guitar?"

"Its Hermione's"

Harry turned to Hermione and asked her "so you play the guitar?"

"Yea I do a little bit"

"a little my butt!" Ginny exclaimed. "She is amazing" she finished with a smile to Hermione.

"You haven't even heard me play Ginny"

"well then let's hear something" Ginny said as she handed Hermione's guitar to her.

Looked with uncertainty at the three friends gathered around her. She inhaled deeply and the began playing a tune. It was a song she had loved for a really long time and knew how to play really well.

She sang hesitantly at first and then by the chorus started singing for real.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were stunned to silence. All they could do was Starr at Hermione in shock. She was really good and she never told any of them this.

When Hermione finished playing and singing she looked at her friends and asked "so what do you think?"

"bloody brilliant"

"amazing"

"absolutely awesome"

Hermione smiled at her friends as they stared asking her how long she has been playing for, has she performed for a crowd, how she started, along with a whole slew of other questions. She answered all of them with a big smile on her face. She was glad her friends liked what she did.

Harry looked at Hermione and asked her "can I see you guitar?"

"sure Harry. Here you go" Hermione answered as she handed him her acoustic guitar.

Harry took it and began to slowly play it. He just strummed some random stuff that came to his head. And then he began talking "I used to have a guitar."

His friends were looking at him with a confused look on their faces.

"when I was younger. Before I came to Hogwarts." Harry clarified. "in grade school we had to take a music class. And my teacher said I had really good potential to play the guitar well. If I practiced. So she gave me a guitar to have at home one day. I used to play it all the time and I was getting really good at it. And then Dudley got jealous when I was asked to play in front of the school one day, and he broke my guitar." he paused here with his mindless strumming and looked up at his friends. He saw the girls had tears in their eyes and Ron looked mad.

"and then I met Hagrid and found out who I was. And well I Had more important things to think about. Like defeating Voldemort." Harry finished here hoping to get his friends to smile. When he saw no reaction of the sort he turned to Hermione and asked her "do you know the song from the muffle American band Aerosmith, I don't want to miss a thing?"

"yea I do" Hermione answered still a little confused.

"then sing it with me" and with that said Harry began playing the song on the guitar. He started singing and the friends were shocked again. They never knew about any if this from either Harry or Hermione.

As the song came to the chorus Hermione joined in with Harry. It took them a few tries to harmonize but when they did it sounded amazing.

When they finished singing they hear clapping from the door to Hermione's room. Mr. And Mrs. Granger were standing there and clapping with big smiles on their faces.

"you guys sound really good." stated Mrs. Granger

"yes you do." agreed Mr. Granger "we came up to tell you that we are leaving for the meeting. We will take a taxi so if you guys want to go anywhere Hermione can drive." he then turned to Hermione and said "just remember sweetie to drive carefully and always wear your seatbelts."

"ok dad" Hermione answered as she got off the bed and hugged her mom and dad. "hope you have a good meeting"

"we won't be back until late so you will need to pick up something to eat. We left money on the kitchen counter."

"ok we will." stated Hermione. "bye" she added as her parents headed back downstairs and to their waiting taxi.

She turned back to her room and saw her three best friends once again staring at her.

"what?" she asked.

"you drive Hermione?" Harry asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"yea. I got my license when summer began. Before we left for vacation."

"well" Ginny began "I don't know why we were all shocked at the news. Today has been one surprise after another."

Everyone laughed at that.

"hey Hermione?" asked Harry "do you think you can take me to get my license too? Sirius left me a motorcycle in his will and I would really like to be able to legally ride it" he finished with a smile in Hermione's direction.

"sure Harry. But you will have to wait until after your birthday."

"ok. Thanks"

With the conversation between the four friends flowed smoothly and naturally. Not many more surprises were discovered.

They decided to eat when Ron's stomach growled loudly. They headed out to a little restaurant that was not too far from Hermione's house.

The restaurant was a small, casual place. But at Hermione's promise that they had the best burgers everyone decided to go there.

They all ordered the burgers and while waiting they continued to talk about anything and everything.

Ron turned to Hermione and asked "what is there to do in the muggle world?"

"a lot of things Ron. We can do anything."

"well what are we gonna do the rest of the day?" Ron asked again.

"how about we drive down to Diagon Alley and visit Fred and George and then we can also go around muggle London?" Harry suggested. "I need to my hair cut again and we can just enjoy the day out. And Ron, you and Ginny can have a tour of muggle London."

"yea that sounds fun. And me and Ginny can go shopping" Hermione added.

"I like the plan. We can go after we are finished eating."

And with that said the plan for the rest of the day was decided.

It was around 4 when the four teens left the restaurant and headed for the Leakey cauldron.

It took about half an hour to drive to there, but they got there. They parked off to the side and then entered the Leakey.

They all waved and said hello to Tom before exiting out the back door and into Diagon Alley.

It wasn't long before some shoppers recognized Harry and started gathering around the four to thank them.

Needless to say it took the teens quite some time to weave through the crowd and get to the twins' shop.

They entered the shop and quickly headed to the back of the store trying to hide. They hadn't really thought about getting mobbed in Diagon Alley.

Fred was the first to see the four teens and he called George over to where they were.

"well what do we owe this honor of seeing you in our store?" asked Fred

"why Fred I do believe the great Harry Potter has graced our store with his presence." added George

"I do believe we need to alert the media George"

"indeed we do Fred. It's not every day this happens after all."

"would to two shut it" snapped Ginny. "we were just mobbed out there and you are joking about this."

"well what would you like us to do? Harry is a celebrity and Ron and Hermione are not too far behind him."

"yea guys. You will just have to deal with it." agreed the other twin.

"nope." harry said "they won't. I will go lead the crowd away and then go into the muggle world and you guys can shop and get what you need from here and then meet me at the Leakey in an hour or so. How's that sound?"

"let's make it half an hour. We just need to get some muggle money from Gringotts. And the. We can go shop and look around the muggle London."

"ok then. I'll see you guys in a little bit. Wish me luck" Harry said with a half-smile on his face as he headed back toward the front door and into the waiting mob.

Harry walked around with the mob of people. He shook hands, gave hugs, and even some young ladies got a kiss on the cheek. He had a smile plastered on his face and continued his walk to a safe haven he knew.

When he saw the sign that read Charles and Sons he nearly broke out into a run. But he stopped himself and calmly walked into the store. The mob once again waited outside.

Harry saw Jessica right away. She was behind the counter reading a Which Weakley.

"anything interesting about me in there" Harry asked as a cocky grin appeared on his face.

Jessica looked up and smiled at him "apparently" she said "you have six illegidament kids all over Europe."

"wow they only know about the six?"

"and "she continued as she walked around the counter and stood in front of Harry "you are currently dating at least three girls at the same time."

"really only three? I think I can do better" he said with an arrogant grin.

"you know Harry, you look better than I remember you." Jessica said as she gave him a genuine smile.

At this Harry blushed but still he smiled back at her saying "thanks"

She walked closer to him and ran her hands up both of his arms and then down his chest.

"you know" she began "i am really reconsidering this just friends thing between us" she said as she looked him up and down once more. She could see Harry was as red as a tomato. But she just loved teasing him. It was so easy to get him to blush.

"yea sure you are" Harry answered after he found his voice again. He reached out and grabbed her in a hug and then whispered in her ear "you only want me for my body and looks"

Jessica stood on her tip toes and whispered breathily into his ear "absolutely" before giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

She let go of him and then laughed at his expression.

"you are too easy to get to Harry. Now why don't you tell me to what I owe this pleasure of seeing you again?"

"well I kinda forgot to cover my scar this time and everyone recognized me and mobbed around me, so I was hoping you have a back exit so I can get away?"

"yea Harry we have a back exit." she said as she led him behind the counter and into the back room.

"you are not gonna jump me and snog me senseless are you?" Harry asked with a teasing tone in his voice.

"mmmm, that sounds so good. But unfortunately there is a strict rule here that says 'no snogging Harry Potter senseless while working' so I can't" she finished with a smile at him.

Harry laughed and then feeling bold he leaned down and gave her a chaste peck on the lips.

"thanks for the escape route" he told her.

"mmmhmm. If that's how you thank people, I should do more things to deserve your thanks"

"no. Not everyone gets a thanks like that. That's just for you" Harry smiled "next time I come by hopefully we can have more time to chat. It was really nice seeing you again."

Jessica hugged him once more and said "you too Harry. Be careful out there"

And with that they parted ways, and Harry headed towards the Leakey cauldron. He reached it much quicker with no one stopping him to thank him or shake his hand.

When he went inside he right away spotted Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

He walked up to them and asked "have you been waiting long?"

"no" answered Ron "we just got here a minute ago."

"ok good. I kinda got held up catching up with a friend"

"oh who was it?" asked Hermione.

"you don't know her" Harry answers aloofly "now come on let's go into muggle London" and with that Harry turned to head back out.

"so who is this girl we don't know Harry?" asked Ginny as she hurried to catch up with him.

Harry heard her teasing tone but also recognized that she expected and answer to the question.

"she is a girl I went out with over the summer before I came to the burrow."

"what's her name?" Hermione asked this time.

"her name is Jessica and we are just friends. Any more questions?" Harry was getting a little aggravated by them questioning him about his personal life. If he wanted to tell them about her he would, they shouldn't pester him.

"yea just one mate" Ron said "is she hot?"

At this Harry grinned at his friend "extremely" was his answer.

And the guys continued to talk about girls and what they like, while the girls lagged behind and tried to decide where to start shopping.

After a while the group decided to split up and go shopping their separate ways. Harry and Ron headed towards to barber shop Harry went to before and Hermione and Ginny walked into a shop.

When Harry entered the barber shop he walked straight up to the girl behind the desk and said "hi Becca" and smiled at her "do you remember me?"

"how could I forget you Harry" Becca smiled back "did you need a trim?"

"yea. I never realized how fast my hair grows. Oh this is my friend Ron." Harry added and indicated to Ron.

"hello Ron" Becca said "are you gonna get a haircut as well?"

"umm...I don't know" answered Ron.

"well I think you should. Maybe we can give you a shaggy look. I think you will look downright sexy like that. This mop top just isn't doing you justice" Becca said with a smile to Ron.

"well I guess it's worth a try" Ron said as he looked over at Harry.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders at Ron and walked off with the same guy that cut his hair the last time.

Another man walked up to Ron and had him sit down in a chair and started cutting away. Harry was finished first since he only needed a quick trim, and ended up chatting with Becca while he waited for Ron to get done.

When Ron was finished both he and Harry paid for their haircuts and walked out of the barber shop. They decided to walk around some and see what else was there in the nearby area when they saw a tattoo shop. Harry had been thinking of getting a tattoo since he had decided to start on this new path in his life, and made to split decision to get one today. He walked inside to tattoo parlor and up to the bald headed, heavily tattooed man at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the man asked

"yes." Answered Harry, "I'd like to get a tattoo done"

"HARRY!" Ron said with evident shock on his features. He hadn't thought Harry was going to get a tattoo now, maybe just look around and then maybe later get one.

"what?" harry asked as he turned to Ron

"are you serious?"

"yes, Ron I am. I already have the design I want to get done in my head. I've wanted to get one for months now. Something to honor the Marauders and my mum, you know"

"oh I see. It's just are you sure? You know mum will flip when she finds out"

"yea I figured she might, but I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there" Harry finished with a smile to his friend and then turned back to the man "how much is a tattoo?"

"depends on the size and how detailed it is. Do I want to know how old you are? Because you look old enough to me"

"then I'm old enough" answered Harry

"ok then. Let's go over here to the chair. What kind of tattoo do you want?"

"well I have this design in my head. I want it to be like a forest background with a stag, a big black dog, almost like a grim, and a warewolf. And also it has to have a full moon in the background as well, and the words 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' written in cursive at the bottom."

"where do you want it done?" asked the man as he began to hastily sketch what Harry had described.

"I want it on my left shoulder. Oh and also put "The Marauders" in cursive at the top."

The man added the last feature as well and showed Harry what he had drawn. "it's a bit rough right now since I did it in about five minutes, but is this generally what you want?"

"yea that's perfect. Ron what do you think?"

"yea mate that will look bloody brilliant. Definitely get it. But what about for your mum?"

"well that one is easy; I just want a small lily on the inside of my right wrist. What do you think?"

"yea good idea, it's simple but I think its perfect mate." Answered Ron

"Ok well then why don't we do that tattoo first" interjected the bald headed man "that way my college can do that one since it's not so detailed and I can put the finishing touches on this sketch before we put it on you permanently. How does that sound?"

"sounds good, how long do you think this all will take?" Harry asked before he was hauled off to another chair and began being prepped for his first tattoo, the lily on the inside of his right wrist.

"to do the both of them it will take probably a couple of hours." Answered the man.

"Well Ron maybe it would be better if you head back without me and finish the trip with them. They will get worried if both of us don't show up to meet up with them."

"yea you got a point mate, but I don't want to be the one to tell Hermione that you aren't there because you are getting a tattoo." Ron said looking terrified of what she might do.

"don't worry about it. Tell her to save her yelling for me, and that you tried everything short of resulting to force to stop me and I still got it. It will be fine"

"ok mate, but if she goes raving mad, I'm leading her straight to you."

"gee thanks mate"

"no problem, that's what I'm here for" Ron said before he headed out the door and back into the London air.

Ron walked back to the place where they had decided to meet up and was surprised to see the girls were already there waiting for them. He hadn't realized how much time they had spent at the barber shop.

"ello" Ron called out to get their attention.

"Ron! Where have you been? And where is Harry?" asked Hermione when she turned around and spotted Ron alone.

"well you see Harry is busy right now, so he told me to go ahead and come here so you girls won't worry. And we can finish all our shopping and meet up with him later."

"ok, but where is he?" Hermione asked again

"he is . . . umm . . . kinda . . . getting a tattoo." Ron said this very fast hoping that they would hear something else and not question further.

He realized he had no such luck when both Hermione and Ginny shrieked out "HE IS WHAT?"

"he is getting a tattoo done right now, and they already started and I tried to stop him, but he didn't listen, and said it was in memory of Sirius and his mum and dad and please don't kill me, I'm just the messenger"

"Ronald you take us to him right now." Hermione demanded

"no" Ron said, and then quickly added "it will make no difference if you go and yell at him now or when he is done. Let him do it, and then yell all you want. But come on, you were the one that said he is trying to live his life for Sirius and his parents, let him do this."

"fine Ron. But I will have a long lecture planned by the time we get to him." Hermione gave in.

"I wonder how mum will react?" asked Ginny.

"she'll go mad. But maybe she won't kill him when she sees it. It really is gonna look nice" answered Ron. "Now who wants to help me buy Harry's birthday present?"

And with that said the three teens decided to wait and see how this all turns out, and went looking for something that Ron can get Harry for his birthday.

Several stores later, and almost three hours, they finally decided to on what to get Harry and were on their way to the tattoo parlor. Ron figured that by now Harry should be done getting both tattoos done and ready to go. It was getting late anyway, and they need to be back at the Grangers house soon.

Just as they rounded the corner for the street to the tattoo shop, they saw Harry leaving it.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Yelled Hermione "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GETTING A TATTOO?"

"Relax Hermione" Harry said "It's of you. Your face will forever be inked on me. Now if only I can get you to fall madly in love with me. It will complete this fairy tale story." He finished with a bow before Hermione.

"don't kid with me Harry. What would Mrs. Weasley say? And you did it when we were in the muggle world. What will she think of me?" Hermione babble on until Harry walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hermione" he said seriously, all traces of joking were out of his voice "this was my decision, and I will take full credit and blame for it. Although there is nothing to be blamed about. I don't need permission for this. Besides it's the best way I can think of honoring my parents and Sirius. Do you want to the them?"

Hermione nodded and Harry first showed her the lily on his wrist, and then showed her his left shoulder. He had to stop her from touching the tattoo, since it still hurt. And soon Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were all inspecting it in detail.

"It really looks good Harry" commented Ginny

"yea, mate. It does" agreed Ron

"at least it wasn't something meaningless" Hermione said and then smiled up at Harry. "do you feel good about it?" she asked him.

"yea. I do. I feel closer to them somehow now."

"Ok then" she said then stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Harry knew she was worried about him, and he was grateful for that. She was like a sister to him, and he knew just by that action that she was on his side, and he would have her support when it came time to face Mrs. Weasley.

"let's head back home. It's getting late"

And with that said all four teens began the walk back to the car, which would take them back to the Grangers home.

**A/N:** So what do you think? Tell me, tell me, tell me. How you ask? BY REVIEWING, of course!


	7. Chapter 7: Baack to HOgwarts

**A/N:** let me start by answering some questions.

A couple of people asked if this is still gonna be a Harry/Ginny story and the answer is yes. It's just that Harry and Ginny will have other relationships before they get together. I'm not sure with who or how many which is why I didn't mention in in the summery. And in the end it will be Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione.

Also Cobra0000 asked how Voldemort died, and the reason I haven't described that is because it's not important to the story. What was important was that Voldemort died, and now Harry and everyone else can move on with their life. So I might describe it later on, but as of now I have no plan to do that. And yea Cobra this story takes place the summer before 6th year and into Harrys 6th year. So Voldemort died the end of Harrys 5th year.

I hope that I answered all the questions asked, so without further ado here is chapter 7! Whooooo!

Enjoy

**Chapter 7: Back to Hogwarts**

The rest of the summer passed by quickly for the four teens. Harry, Ron, and Ginny sometimes fell into a routine with their workouts but took random days off to go and enjoy a day having fun.

Harry's birthday was celebrated with a family dinner and a few friends were there as well. Remus and Tonks, as well as Moody all stopped by for a little bit.

The week after Harry's birthday he went together with Hermione and got his licensee for his motorcycle. He spent a lot of that day giving rides on his bike.

The rest of the summer once again fell in a routine until Ginny's birthday when they once again had a birthday party for her. The twins gave her a new broom, Nimbus 2000, for her birthday as well as for not becoming a prefect; they said with fake tears in their eyes "we are so proud of you Ginny. You can keep our legacy going at Hogwarts. It's good to see we got one right"

After that the four teens once again fell into a routine of working out. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all did a similar workout that pushed each other to their breaking point. But they all agreed that they saw improvement in all areas of their game as well as their strength and endurance. Hermione decided not to do the same workout as her three friends. She wasn't going to play quiddich so she slept in and some days did yoga or sat outside and read while her friends did their flying drills.

This routine was disrupted two weeks before September 1 when early in the morning four owls delivering Hogwarts letters arrived at the Weasley household.

The letters were for each of the young teens and they read:

_Dear Hogwarts student,_

_This letter is to inform you if you are intending to try out for your house quiddich team that try outs will be held at Hogwarts on the __20th of August.__ All people from all houses interested must be at Hogwarts no later than __6 am__. The coaches will be waiting for you on the quiddich pitch. In this letter you will find a timed portkey. The portkey is timed to go off at __5:50__ am on August 20__th__ and you will land in the great hall or around it. You are required to bring your broom as well as other equipment you personally might need to tryout._

_If you are not planning to try out for the house quiddich team then please send back the portkey along with your class choices for the coming year. If you are trying out then please be ready to provide your class choices at the end of the try out, your head of house will be there to collect your choice and give you your book list._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledor  
>Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<em>

This letter spurred a new urgency in Ron, Harry, and Ginny. They all started working out harder and longer preparing for the tryouts. 

The 20th of August arrived and the four teens were awake at 4 am in order to get ready. Hermione had woken up to wish them luck, and tried to stay awake but couldn't. So she passed out on the couch in the living room. Ginny, Ron, and Harry were all drinking coffee and having a light breakfast before getting ready in comfortable clothes. All three were wearing muggle clothes that were really comfortable to workout in, Ron and Ginny had purchased some muggle clothes earlier in the summer.

It was a quarter to six when Harry asked "you guys ready?"

Ron gulped and said "think so"

Ginny who was never a morning person looked at Ron and decided to set him straight before they get to Hogwarts she said to him "Ron you have to drop this lack of confidence bullshit. I have been killing myself, trying to score past you this summer. You are really good. And there is no way you are not gonna make the team. The only way you won't make it is of you think you are not good enough. And get that stuck in your head. So stop!"

There was silence after that as each of them were trying to control their nerves.

"It's 5:49. Everyone quickly grab your brooms and the portkey. And good luck." Mrs. Weasley said right before the three teens disappeared with a 'pop'.

The sun still wasn't up so the great hall was illuminated by the thousands of candles suspended in the air.

Harry, being as graceful as ever, fell when he landed from the portkey and grabbed on to the closest thing to keep from falling who happened to be Ginny, and ended up dragging her down with him.

Harry landed on his back on the floor with Ginny on top of him.

When he looked up at her she said "you know Potter I believe the saying is 'sweep her off her feet' not drag her off of them" she finished with a smirk on her face.

Harry blushed at first and then decided to fire back, saying "I don't know. I think my way works better" and he tightened his arms around her to prove his point.

"Come on you two. We have to get to quiddich tryouts" Ron said. He was so focused on quiddich that he didn't even flip out at scene before him.

Harry and Ginny quickly got their heads back into the game. They were here for quiddich and they wouldn't let anything get them disconcentrated from that. Today was a day of destiny.

**A/N:** *lifts hands in the air* DON'T SHOOT! I know this chapter is short, but I had to split the Try-out in 2 chapters or otherwise a single chapter would be RIDICULOUSLY LOOOOONG.

On the bright side this chapter was up quickly, and I promise the next one will be up quickly as well, and will definitely be longer than this. Most likely it will be up by tomorrow, or maybe even tonight.

Finally don't be shy, you can click that little button on the bottom of the page that says "Review" I promise it won't bite.


	8. Chapter 8: The TryOuts

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

**A/N:** WOW! You guys reviewed fast this time, thank you, and look I am keeping my promise and uploading this chapter quickly. I apologize in advance for some stupid mistakes that might be in this chapter. I tried my best to look for them, but I know that I probably didn't find all of them.

I will give you a spoiler: those that asked for some Harry/Ginny action, get some in this chapter.

I also know that its really long, its over 6,000 words, and I was thinking about splitting it in two but decided against it. And please excuse any creepiness you may feel after the bottom AN. It 2am here and my brain is fried after this chapter.

But anyway without further ado. . . . Happy Reading!

**Chapter 8: The Try-outs  
><strong>  
>At 6 am there were around 250 people on the quiddich pitch. All of them aspiring to make their house teams. It was also a mixed bunch from all years, although it was plain to see that 5th and 7th years were the fewest amongst them.<p>

What everyone saw on a small platform in the middle of the pitch was a group of people consisting of the four heads of house, the headmaster, as well as a group of other people. Some most recognized as famous quiddich players, others most had no clue that they were.

As people were pondering what will happen now, the headmaster began speaking.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming out today. We all know it's early in the morning and being here shows that you are determined. This is as you all know the quiddich tryouts. I won't waste time explaining the details seeing as they won't concern a lot of you. Those of you that make your house team will find out the little things later on. Now let me begin by introducing the coaches. As you all know this year each house will have a pair of coaches. One will be the head coach and the other the assistant. Let's start with Hufflepuff. I am sure some of you remember this young man. He played quiddich while at Hogwarts and even capitened his team. I introduce to you Oliver Wood, who now plays for Puddlemere alongside his assistant Jacob Walters. Next we will move on to the Slytherin coaches. These two join us from across the pond. They play professional quiddich in the QLA for the Boston Bolts. Mike James will be the head coach and his assistant will be Katelyn Brooks. Next let's do Ravenclaw; I believe most of you recognize Victor Krum, and his assistant Igor Pandev. And lastly we have two more people from the Quiddich League of America, they play for the New York Jokers, but I assure you they are no laughing matter. Their team just won the QLA title for the second year running. Gryfindor's head coach will be Allie Knight and her assistant Tyler Stone."

As the Headmaster was talking all if the audience was paying extra close attention to the people they have never heard of, mainly the American players and Bulgarian as well.

"Now I will allow each of the head coaches to introduce their accomplishments briefly to you. Oliver if you will begin please." Albus finished.

"Course Headmaster." Oliver began "as was already said I play for Puddlemere. I am the starting keeper. My assistant is also from Puddlemere and plays seeker. And Hufflepuff I hope you are ready to win that cup. My motto is win or die trying." Oliver finished with a smile that was anything but encouraging.

The next person to step up was the American, Mike and his assistant Katelyn. Everyone was watching them. Mike was really tall, around 6'2", and hand his short light brown hair styled upwards in a fauxhawk; his assistant was a short, skinny girl, with short cut dark brown hair. She must have gotten tired of it falling her face and chopped it off.

"Well I suppose" began Mike "that I should start by saying that I play chaser, as well as my assistant. We came in second this past season in the QLA. A bitter defeat I cannot accept, and will not let repeat. So that being said, my team the Slytherin's will defeat all opposition. I will not accept second best. So Slytherins prepare for extra hard training, and get ready to hold the trophy this year."

Next to step up were the Ravenclaw coaches, Victor Krum and Igor Pandev. Victor gave a similar speech trying to spur his house into a frenzy to win. And finally the Gryffindor coaches stepped up.

Allie was probably 5'7" and had long straight blond hair that was up in a ponytail now. Her assistant was probably as tall as Mike, but by far bigger. He was a massive man. His black head was shaved and he had a Celtic tattoo on the left side of his face around his eye. In short he was an intimidating person.

Allie began speaking "I'm not gonna give you the same bullshit you have now hear three times already. I believe that actions speak louder than words. So let me tell you about myself and my assistant. I play chaser and am ranked number 1 in the QLA with most goals, steals and assists. I am also ranked number one goals a game, and shot percent ratio. My assistant is the best Beater in the world. But like I said actions will speak for us. And as for the Gryffindor hopefuls, I hope you let your actions speak today. I'm picking the nest players. That's it."

When she finished she stepped back and Albus stepped forward once again.

"Well let the tryout begin. Each coach will take an aspect of the tryout. Ms. Knight will start it off. If you would" Albus finished as he turned to Allie.

"Ok everyone before we get started we need to stretch. I don't want any of you getting injured today. And trust me pulling a muscle or getting a cramp is really painful. So partner up with anyone from any house. You have 10 minutes to stretch." and with that said all the coaches stepped off the make shift stage and on to the grass of the quiddich pitch. They all started stretching as well. Each one with their assistant.

10 minutes later everyone was standing ready to start.

"You put your brooms on the bleachers." Allie started again "You won't be needing them for a while now. We will first do a warm up, and then do the physical part of the tryout. For the warm up everyone is required to run 15 laps around the pitch. The last 1 is an all-out sprint. Obviously if you are one of the first to cross the line it looks better for you than being last. Then when you cross the line you will find a spot and start doing pushups, sit-ups, and crunches. 100 of each. After you finish that the warm up will be complete and we can start with the tryout. Needless to say if you don't complete the warm up you are automatically disqualified. So let's get started" and with that said everyone went and put their brooms on the bleachers. Most people were thinking the same thing. What does running and push-ups have to do with quiddich. But they too scared to question the coach. They realized though she may be small, she definitely has a lot of authority.

The large group began the warm up, and the coaches were running with them to see who was lagging or walking and make sure that they at least jog the first 14 laps.

By lap 7 at least 10 people had dropped out of the tryouts. By lap 10 another 6 joined the first 10, and now 16 people had dropped out. All were from different houses. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were in the front of the pack. Leading the way. Harry was calling back trying to encourage Ron and Ginny not to quit. He was saying "come on guys just 5 more, 5 more."

Ron had decided he wanted to pick up pace and started running faster. He quickly ran ahead of everyone and was getting further ahead still. Harry recognized the mistake and sprinted to crack him. Before leaving he told Ginny to keep pace.

"Ron" Harry yelled as he neared his friend. "What are you doing?"

"want to get ahead Harry. You heard what our coach said. Action!"

"Yea but you tire out and there is still 5 laps left. You need to slow down and keep pace with everyone. We are at the head. That's action. And remember we need to sprint the last lap. That's when we explode." Harry answered back as he ran to keep pace with Ron.

"Yea ok you got a point" Ron relented and they both began to slow back down to a brisk jog.

Before long the slightly smaller pack caught up with Ron and Harry. And they once again began jogging the remaining laps.

By the middle of lap 13 another 16 people had dropped out or been pulled out for walking or sitting down.

When lap 14 started Harry took off. He started sprinting but not exactly giving it his all. He knew that he needed to keep some reserve for an extra burst of speed at the end. Ron and Ginny were not far behind him and surprisingly Malfoy and a fifth year Ravenclaw were not that far back either. And they were gaining speed and gaining ground.

At the first bend on the pitch Harry glanced back again and saw that Malfoy had passed Ginny and was gaining on Ron who wasn't that far behind Harry. Harry knew Ginny's strategy though and didn't let the gaining distance put him in a comfort zone. He knew she always pushed hardest near the end. And he also knew Ron had long ago stopped being able to beat Harry. Harry was too fast for him now. But Malfoy was barreling down and was soon right behind Ron. They were now reaching the second turn before the final burst to the finish.

Ron knowing that je wasn't gonna finish first anyway decided that he wasn't gonna let Malfoy pass him. So Ron began cutting Malfoy off anytime Malfoy tried to pass him. To say the least this frustrated Malfoy.

As they were finishing the second bend and entering the final stretch Ginny pick up her pace. She easily reached Ron and Malfoy and passed both of them. She was gaining on Harry but knew it would be hard to beat him now. She really was exhausted. But no the less she kept pushing.

Just as she broke even with Harry, Malfoy broke free from Ron. He sprinted past but realized it was probably a little too late. There wasn't enough tracks left to beat them both. But being a Malfoy he wasn't gonna go down without a fight.

He saw ahead of him Ginny was fighting to beat Harry. And he realized that since he couldn't get Harry himself he was gonna get Ginny. He got as close as he could and started reaching forward. He was trying to grab her ponytail and yank her to the ground. He'd be damned if he lost to a Weasel.

Just as he was about to reach her hair Harry stepped right in front of him and stopped on the spot. Both Harry and Malfoy tumbled to the ground, and Ginny finished the race first with Ron second and the Ravenclaw third.

Harry and Malfoy both got up as quickly as possible and while shoving each other barley finished fourth and fifth. The rest of the people slowly started crossing the line after that. Some collapsed on the ground trying to catch their breath, and others hunched over breathing deeply.

After catching his breath Malfoy went up to Harry and pushed him from behind saying "what the hell do you think you're doing Potter? Stopping in front of me like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy" answered Harry "but don't you ever put a hand on me again" he added as he shoved Malfoy back "or I promise you'll regret it."

After that Malfoy threw a punch at Harry. But Harry being quicker ducked out of the way and tackled Draco to the ground. From then on it was an all-out brawl between them and in general the Gryffindor's and Slytherins that were gathered.

When the coaches saw the commotion they quickly ran over to the group and began pulling people apart.

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled Allie after everyone was separated.

Everyone stayed quite.

"I am already tired of all this bullshit. I don't care who started what. Consider this your one get out of jail free pass. To all of you. If anyone misbehaves again in anyway. I will not hesitate to kick you out of here in a heartbeat. Even if you are Merlin himself. Does everyone understand that?"

When everyone gave grunts or nods of agreement Allie spoke again.

"We, the coaches, were discussing giving you a short break before you start on the push-ups. But seeing this I think you guys have energy to spare, so why not make it 150 in everything instead of 100?" at this she turned to the other coaches who all nodded their heads that they agreed with that. "So congratulations you ALL now get to do 150 pushups, sit up, and crunches. Now let's get started with the pushups. Everyone spread out!"

At this everyone spread out giving themselves enough space. They all started with the push-ups, and were to do 20 push-ups, then move on to 20 crunches, then push-ups again then sit-ups, and balance it out. They could only take 30 seconds breaks, and only after at least 2 sets. The coaches were walking around making sure that everyone was doing everything properly. They understood this was an important part of quiddich; it was a physical sport after all.

By the end of that part of the try-out the group of 250 was down to 200 people. Allie and Mike stood in front of the group right now alongside Oliver.

Oliver began speaking loudly "I hope that everyone is warmed up now." He said "I know I am. Now we can get on the brooms. We will be doing flying drills for the next hour. Mike and Allie will show you the drills. All of you will need to do these drills successfully to continue to the next round. The warm up showed us your physical capability, this will show us your flying skills and control in the air. After this you will split up based on what position you are trying out for and will be given further instructions at that time. We will now give you a 15 minute break. We suggest you stretch again before coming back out to the pitch, or else you will cramp up." He glanced at his watch and continued "it is now quarter to 8. I want everyone back on the pitch by 8. If you are not here by 8 then don't bother coming at all, you will automatically be disqualified. Enjoy your break."

At this everyone split up. Each went to their friends and started talking while drinking water that the elves provided. Some chose to lay down on the ground or on the bleachers. It was easy to see that most everyone was exhausted already, and it still looked like it was going to be a long day.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were found standing around with other Gryffindors. In the group were Dean, Neville, Seamus, Colin and Denis Creevey and Katie Bell. They were all discussing the try outs so far and Ginny was showing off her new broom as well.

"You are happy to have the broom right?" asked Neville

"Yea. Extremely. My biggest concern was that I was not gonna make this team because I had to fly on Charlie's old Cleansweep."

"You do know how to control it, right?" questioned Katie "a new broom always takes some time to get used to."

"Oh yea. I've flown it loads of times already. It's perfect." Ginny answered with a smile.

The conversation continued for another couple of minutes and then the small Gryffindor group began to stretch before they headed back to the pitch again.

"Welcome to round 2 of the try-outs" Oliver began "I suppose I can say congratulations for making it this far. 50 or you friends and school mates didn't make it this far. The physical challenge is usually the hardest for most people, so I suppose it will get easier from here. Allie and Mike will show you the flying drills. Make sure to pay close attention." With that said he turned toward the two and gave them the signal to take off.

Allie and Mike took off in the air and began flying in a pattern. They would fly straight for about 30 yards, then break sharp left for 30, then sharp right for 30 yards, and then straight again. When they stopped with that drill they started showing another one. All the drills were used to show control of the flyer over the broom as well as their body. The last drill was much like a suicide; the flyer will travel from one end of the pitch to 1/8 of the pitch then back to the start, then a ¼ of the way and back, a ½ of the way and back, ¾ of the way and back, 7/8 of the way and back, and finally from one side of the pitch to the other; that would be one flying suicide.

The students quickly took to the air and began the drills as they were shown. The hour quickly passed, and everyone was beyond tired. When Mike blew the double whistle to signify the end of the drill, only 10 people had been disqualified, that left the number of hopefuls to 190.

"Ve vill now spleet up in the desired positions. If you are trying out for keeper please go to the south side of the pitch with Oliver and Katelyn. For Beaters go to the North side with Tyler and Jacob. For Chasers on the East side with Allie and Igor. And for Seekers follow myself and Mike to the west side of the pitch." Victor concluded his speech and took off towards the west side of the pitch with all the seeker hopefuls following suit.

Since all the houses were trying out together and no coach trusted another to make the cuts for them all the coaches switched positions every half an hour. If one of them started on the Keeper tryout they went to the seeker tryout and watch the seekers for half an hour and then continued to the next position, the coaches took extensive notes on everything they saw. What made it easier was the number they players were issued at the start of the tryout. It was however 4 grueling hours with only a 10 minute break at half point for the prospects, and by the end they were thirsty, hungry, and mostly tired.

Mike spoke up saying "We want to thank you all for coming out today. It is now almost 2 and we know you must be hungry. You will get a lunch break now. But before you go I want to inform you that after this we will be splitting up by houses. Listen carefully; the Slytherins will meet outside the clearing by the forbidden forest, Hufflepuff will meet back here at the quiddich pitch and they will be sharing it with Ravenclaw, I'm sure your coaches have a way to divide the pitch, and lastly Gryffindor will be meeting by the black lake. All will reconvene at their designated spots promptly at 4 pm. So eat good, but I suggest you don't eat too much heavy food, it will weigh you down. Just a little advise from experience. Now off you go" Mike finished with a friendly smile and then flew off to discuss notes with his assistant. The other coaches did similar things, and the hopefuls headed towards the great hall for some much needed food and rest.

The air was full of noise in the great hall. Everyone was talking excitedly about the try outs so far. Some were bragging about good things they had done, and others were worrying about some mistake they did. The small group from Gryffindors was together once again eating at the table. They were talking about the coaches.

"Affie es 'ot" Ron said through a mouthful of food. He was stuffing his face as usual with whatever edible things was within reach.

"Eww Ron." Commented Katie "don't talk with your mouth full. Now what did you say? None of us understood, we were distracted by our disgust."

"Ha-ha Katie. Be careful you are turning into Hermione. And for your information I said that Allie is hot" Ron repeated his earlier statement with a smug smile on his face.

"Yea" agreed Seamus "but it looks like there is bad blood between her and her assistant and the Slytherin coach."

The conversation took the turn of everyone pitching in and suggesting what might have happened between them. Ginny however wasn't paying much attention, she had pulled a muscle on the right side of her neck and was trying to work out the kink by massaging it. No one took notice since everyone was a part of the heated conversation or trying to stuff food into their stomachs, except Harry. He had looked Ginny's way to see why she wasn't participating in the conversation when he saw her trying to work out the kink at the base of her neck.

"Here let me help" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear before having her turn her back to him. Ginny was now facing Dean, who was so involved in the conversation he took little notice of her new position, and her back was to Harry. Harry put his hands on her neck and started kneading away the knots there. He worked on the spot in pain the most to loosen it up. When he was satisfied he started moving lower down Ginny's back. Before long he could feel Ginny relax against him, her eyes were closing shut, and he could even hear faint moans escape her lips. But they were so quite you wouldn't hear them in the chaos unless you were paying close attention.

Harry leaned in close to her ear and whispered "how is it now?"

"Mmmmm" Ginny moaned "don't stop"

"Your wish is my command" Harry replied with a smile, and as he was pulling away from Ginny's ear he couldn't resist the temptation to place a soft kiss on her neck before starting the massage again.

After a few minutes Ginny spoke again, her voice barely above a whisper "you know Harry. I don't know what has come over you, but I'm happy you are letting loose. You deserve some happiness in your life. Only don't get to fresh with me Ace." She said as she turned her head back to smirk at Harry.

"Ace?" Harry asked with a questioning look thrown her way.

"Yes Ace. I've decided that is my nickname for you. You have become mister charming, and I think it fits you perfectly. I have to be careful around you, or you might drag me off my feet again"

"Hmmm" Harry said as he thought about this new nickname

"You won't change my mind. So you might as well accept it. And did I say you should stop massaging my back?"

At this Harry laughed loudly, and that got the attention of the group. His response however got Ron's anger flaring. Harry answered her with "Sure thing Gin. Your wish is my command. And next time I will definitely sweep you off your feet, after all I am extremely charming." And then proceeded to start massaging Ginny's back once again.

The silence that had fallen over the group after witnessing that exchange was broken by Ron's loud yell of "POTTER! WHAT DID I TELL YO ABOUT TOUCHING MY SISTER?" Ron was ready to jump out of his seat, the only reason he was still in it was because Katie and Seamus were holding him down by the arms.

"Ron!" Harry snapped "relax, I am giving her a massage because she probably either pulled a muscle in her neck or at the very least it cramped up. I saw her in pain and am helping her out. You wouldn't want her not to make the team because of something small like this, or at the very least worsen it, no would you?" Harry was quite fed up with Ron's attitude about Ginny. He understood the while she was his younger sister thing, but Ron was crossing the line always jumping to conclusions.

"Oh" you could visually see the wind fall out of his sails "I didn't know mate."

"Yea you didn't know and didn't bother to find out before wanting to jump across this table and beat me to a pulp, which by the way I won't joke around like I did earlier this summer. If you want to fight me, I will fight. But best mates aren't supposed to do that Ron."

"Yea sorry mate. Is jus she is my baby sister."

"UGH!" screamed Ginny "RONALD WHEN ARE YOU GONNA ACCEPT THAT IM NOT A BABY ANYMORE? I can make my own decisions and take care of myself. I don't need you to beat every guy that may or may not show an interest in me. Why don't you understand that?" and with that she stood up and stomped out of the great hall.

"I'll go try to calm her down, but she is right you know" Harry shot at Ron as he to stood, grabbed both his and Ginny's brooms and walked out the doors for the great hall. He figured Ginny would head to the Black Lake since that's where they were scheduled to continue the try outs.

He spotted her sitting close to the edge and called out to her "don't jump"

Ginny turned around at the sound of his voice and gave him a brief smile, before it was once again replaced by a scowl.

"Why does Ron have to be such a prat?" she asked Harry when he reached her.

"It's a part of a man's DNA" He answered smartly

"No I don't think so. I think he is just a prat"

"Be that as it may, you shouldn't let it get to you today. It will throw you off your game. And I know you don't want to risk not making the team because Ron is a prat"

"AHA! You agree with me"

"He isn't a prat all the time, but I concede he does have his moments."

"Yea alright" Ginny said with a disbelieving look on her face " but I guess you are right, I shouldn't let this get to me."

"Exactly" Harry commented in a false chipper voice "now how about you repay my earlier kindness by giving me a back rub. I'm kind of sore too you know" he finished with his most charming smile he could muster.

Ginny laughed and replied "sure thing Ace"

"Perfect" exclaimed Harry as he took off the sweaty white t-shirt he had been wearing and laid down on his chest in front of Ginny.

Ginny chuckled at this and said "you definitely got a pair Ace" before placing her small hands on his bare back and beginning the massage.

Harry's laugh turned into a moan as she reach a particularly sore spot. She kneaded away the knot as best she could and moved on downward on his back.

They couldn't have been their long, when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Both young teens froze completely; Ginny with her hands on Harry's back and Harry in mid moan. They both turned their heads to see their coaches Allie and Tyler staring down at them with amused smirks on both of their faces.

"Were you sore?" questioned Allie, still trying hard to control her laughter form the fear in the students faces.

"Y-y-yes. Yes mam, sir, coach" replied Harry from his still frozen position on the ground. Him and Ginny still hadn't moved a muscle out of fear.

"No worries." Laughed Allie "everyone gets sore. But it is almost 4 and I suggest you both stretch very well, it will be intense" she finished with a kind smile on her face and she and Tyler, who by now was openly laughing at the situation, moved away from the 2 teens.

"Bloody Hell" Harry breathed as he lifted himself off the ground and onto his knees. "That was bloody scary" he added as he began do brush blades of grass off his chest.

"Mmhmmm" was all Ginny could muster as she couldn't look away from his well-defined chest.

Harry noticing her reaction wasn't out of fear, but maybe desire, leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear "you know, maybe next time rather than sweep you off your feet, I'll strive to leave you breathless" and a cocky grin reappeared on his face.

Ginny just flushed red, and couldn't formulate a response in time. By the time she had a comeback ready Harry was already on his feet with his shirt back on and holding out his hand for her to take to help her up. She took his hand and pulled herself up. People were arriving at the lake now so the time for a comeback was over, it was quiddich time once again, and her head was defiantly back in the game. A short glance at Harry and she could tell his was as well.

"Welcome back" announced Allie as her watch struck 4 pm "I know you have had a very long day, and are probably extremely sore right now." Here she paused and shot Harry and Ginny an amused look. She did however notice that as she was talking they were both stretching, and apparently some of their friends were following suit "Before I explain what this stage is about I need you to separate by positions. You will see there are signs hanging that say the positions go and stand near your sign." She paused here for everyone to get situated once again. When everyone was in their place Allie began again "The final stage of the try out will be in game play mode. There will be a continuous scrimmage going on and everyone will get a chance to play. I will be looking for individual skill, as well as team work, and how well every player meshes with the others. So it won't necessarily be the best individual players that make the final team, but the best team will be constructed out of players that mesh well together. I will periodically substitute all of you. So don't think if you are playing a long time or a short time that it means anything. Seekers if you catch the snitch fly to one of us and will we will restart the game. This stage will finish at 6pm and by 7 at the latest you will know who made the first team, who is part of the reserves, and who unfortunately didn't make the cut. You will all fill out a card with you class choices for this year, and a mandatory class for all quiddich players this year, including the reserves, is called Cultural Education. This tournament will require you to attend balls, press conferences, awards ceremonies, and various other things that you need to be prepared for, that is what this class will teach you. Form the very basics, to the extremes. Now onto quiddich. I will call your number and you will grab a jersey color I specify. Blue jerseys will be 6,24,9,100,2,17,38(Ginny) and red jerseys will be 56,1,72,37(Harry),39(Ron),45,4 get up in the air and in you positions." And with that said everyone was ready for the scrimmage to begin.

The balls were released shortly afterwards and the game was on. The goal hoop were conjured recently and probably wouldn't last more than a couple of hours, but it was good enough to get the job done. As the game went on people were substituted, and different positions were tried, different combinations were also tried. By the time 6 approached Allie already had her team in her head, as well as her reserves. But she was gonna need to converse with Tyler, he often saw things that she missed, and they were little things that were important to the bigger picture.

She signaled to him to blow the final whistle for the day and release everyone to the great hall. She headed to the Gryffindor Locker rooms to set up the charts and rankings that she gathered. It didn't take long before Tyler joined her.

Since he was taller than her he was easily reading the choices over her shoulder, so without question he commented when she turned around.

"I agree that Harry should be starting seeker. No question. His record speaks for itself, and even if it didn't I think he was the best person all around all day today. But why don't you have a reserve seeker picked?" He asked in his deep tone.

"I do. Its Ginny Weasley"

"Really? I have her as starting chaser"

"Yea I do too. But he file shows that she has played a seeker before and won Gryffindor the cup last year."

"Yea I see your reasoning but I don't like the idea of losing probably our best chaser after we lose our best seeker."

"Yea. I see your point. So who did you have as reserve seeker Tyler?"

"I had the third year Lauren something or other. Number 100"

"Yea I saw that she had great potential, but I think she is too small and maybe too young."

"Potter started as a first year, and you need to be small and light for seeker. I like her."

"Ok put her down as reserve seeker. Now on to chasers. Who did you have?"

"I had number 38, Ginny Weasley, and number 83, Katie Bell for definitely. They played amazingly together. And as the third I had the fourth year Kimberly, number 12. What about you?"

"I had Ginny and Katie, you are right they play amazingly together, but I had Kimberly's friend, the small boy Tommy as the third and Kimberly and the 6th year Dean as reserves. Who did you have as reserves?"

"I had Tommy and Dean. It think they will be better together as reserves and Kimberly starting since she will probably mesh better with the girls."

"Yea I think you are right. Let's do Ginny, Katie, and Kimberly as starting with Tommy and Dean as reserves. Now on to beaters, I had Neville and Seamus as starting beaters, and the huge 7th year Daniel as a reserve. What about you?"

"Wow we are completely different on that. Seamus won't be a good beater because his arms tires out to quickly and he loses focus whenever a girl flies by him. He won't be a good quiddich player at all if you ask me because of his attention span. Neville I had as the reserve beater. My starting were the Creevey brothers, Colin and Denis."

"WHY! They are so small"

" Yea they are lean, but they got power, and more importantly they work well together. They don't have to look at each other to know where the other is or is going to send the blugers. That type of teamwork is very hard to teach. And as far as the size we can bulk them up, not that they need it much. People will underestimated hem, which is another advantage for us."

"Kook. You've talked me into to it. They are gonna be starting Beaters with Neville as reserve. Now as for keeper I have Ron as starting and the girl Anne as reserve. What do you have?"

"Finally one thing we both agree on from the start, I have the same thing."

"Well then I guess we are done, and just in time. Its almost 7. I need to post the list. Let's review it one more time. We have Harry and starting seeker with Lauren as the reserve, starting chasers are Katie, Ginny, and Kimberly and the reserves are Tommy and Dean. Starting Beaters are the Creevey brothers with Neville being reserve, and starting Keeper is Ron with Anne being reserve."

"Sounds perfect to me." Tyler commented with a smile on his face; we are gonna demolish the completion"

"Yea my dear friend we are. Now I'm gonna go you make sure you are ready at the table to give the new Gryffindor team their homework."

Tyler laughed at this "yea studying these plays is definitely homework. I will see you later" and with that the two parted ways.

As she walked out on the Quiddich pitch once again that day she noticed that all the awaiting students were sitting on the stands. She looked around at her fellow coaches with a question look.

Oliver answered her unasked question "they are waiting for the lists, but Prof. McGonagall warned them not to leave the bleachers until we are done putting them up. So we better hurry, they are getting restless." He finished with a smile

"You don't think we should chat some more before putting them up. You know torture them some more?" Allie asked with a smile of her own.

"I think they've suffered enough today."

"Ok then. After you" Allie said and gestured for him to hang his list. After he did so she hung up hers, and the other two coaches followed suit. After that was done they each started walking their own way.

To say what took place next was a mad riot would be an understatement. Every person started jumping from the bleachers and sprinting to the lists. Those that saw their names on the list rejoiced, and those that didn't left with their heads bowed. Some friends congratulated each other and others consoled each other, but soon everyone headed to the great hall to get register. The note at the bottom of the parchment told them all to do so.

When Harry, Ron, and Ginny saw that they all made the team along with Katie and Neville they all started jumping up and down with joy. Dean was a little ticked off that he only made reserves and not starting , but none the less he was happy to be on the team.

Soon after they had all picked up their playbook and got a congratulations form both of their coaches, the teens were all filling out their course cards. Harry had selected Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, and the mandatory Culture class. Ron had gotten the same schedule. Ginny however chose to take more classes, it was her O.W.L year so she had to concentrate on that; she chose DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Astronomy and the Culture class. All in all they were all satisfied with their choices, and turned in their cards to Prof. McGonagall. She looked them over and with a stern look at the boys handed them their book lists, and a kind look at Ginny and handed her book list as well. She wished them all good luck and handed them a portkey back to the Burrow.

**A/N:** click me. . . . click me. . . . . click me. . . .

Who am I you ask?

Click me. . . . I am the little blue link at the bottom of the page. . . . click me

What's my name you ask?

Click me. . . . my name is "Review". . . . click me


	9. Chapter 9: At the Burrow

**A/N:** Hey Guys! I don't have a long AN this time, just want to say thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 9: At the Burrow**

There was a 'pop' sound and Hermione knew that Harry, Ron, and Ginny were back from tryouts. She had been waiting for them to come back.

The Burrow really was quite boring without her friends. Although earlier in the day Fred and George had stopped by and wherever they go entertainment is bound to follow. She spent most of her day with them. She even helped them solve a problem with one of their new products. Although they had spent a lot of time flirting with her, and Hermione gave as good as she got. She knew that they had no interest in her or her in them it was just talk. A way to make the time pass by faster.

Over her vacation with her parents Hermione had loosened up a bit. There had been guys that flirted with her that she flirted back with, and that helped her confidence a lot. She felt better in her own skin now, and even though she still concentrated on school first she did understand that she needed to loosen up a bit. She had liked Ron since first year and she thought he liked her too. But he hadn't done anything to ask her out or anything like that so she decided that maybe it is a good idea to give some other guys a chance. So over her holidays she went on several dates and gained some experience with guys. She did realize though that her heart belonged to Ron, and no matter how cute or nice a guy was, she always compared him to Ron and they all seemed to fall short. So she decided that this year she was gonna try and get Ron's attention and if he didn't like her maybe she could at least say she tried and then move on with her life.

Hermione's musing was interrupted by the 'pop' that announced the arrival of her three friends.

She peered over the couch she was sitting on and saw her three friends. They looked horrible. All were covered in dirt and sweat; they didn't smell too good either. But all also had huge smiles on their faces and a book in their hands.

"So...what happened?" asked Hermione after the brief silence since her friends arrived.

"We made it!" the three yelled in unison and began running toward Hermione. Ron being the closest to her reached her first and picked her up in a hug while spinning her around. Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron's waist to keep a hold on him.

"We all made the team" Ron said again as he pulled back a little to look Hermione in the eyes.

"That's great" Hermione replied and gave Ron another hug. Ron hugged her back tightly and set her back on the ground.

After Ron and Hermione released each other Hermione went over and gave Harry and Ginny a hug as well. Though neither one of them picked her up and spun her around.

"Guys" Hermione began "I'm glad you all made the team, but now you all need to shower. You stink" she finished holding her nose for emphasis.

"I'm first" yelled Ginny as she sprinted up the stairs. The guys just sat down on the couch finally letting their tired bodies rest.

"I don't think I can ever get up from here" Ron said from where he had collapsed on the couch next to Hermione.

"I agree" mumbled Harry. "I'm gonna sleep for ten days after I shower"

"oh don't be ridiculous guys. You all love playing quiddich and will be out there practicing tomorrow" Hermione said as she took Ron's hand and absentmindedly started playing with his fingers.

It had been a while until they heard the water shut off in the upstairs bathroom. Ron had fallen asleep on the couch so it was Harry that took the opportunity to shower next. He slowly climbed up the stairs and grabbed a towel and a change of clothes before heading toward the bathroom.

Meanwhile back downstairs Hermione was still sitting next to Ron watching the peaceful look on his face as light snores emanated from him. She continued to absentmindedly play with the fingers of Ron's right hand, when something totally unexpected happened. Ron turned over and laid his head on Hermione's shoulder while swinging his left arm to hug her to him. Hermione was frozen in place, and even if she wasn't she still couldn't move as Ron's hold on her tightened as he snuggled closer to Hermione's neck and mumbled something she couldn't quite understand.

It wasn't long though before she heard the water stops in the bathroom for the second time that night signaling that Harry was finished with his shower as well. Hermione decided that it was time to wake Ron up so he could shower as well before sleeping for the night.

She tried to shake him gently so as not to startle him. It didn't work, Ron merely mumbled something again and snuggled even deeper.

Hermione tried again this time whispering "Ron, wake up. Harry is done" when he still didn't move she lifted her right hand, which wasn't trapped between their two bodies like her left was, and began to lightly stroke his hair. She had liked his new haircut even though she hadn't had a chance to tell him that.

While stroking his hair she once again began to whisper "Ron" each time getting a little louder in the hopes of waking him.

It wasn't long after that that Ron slowly stirred and opened his eyes. Hermione's hand had stopped moving and was now on his left cheek, and Ron without thinking and by pure instinct turned his face and laid a soft chaste kiss on her palm while a small sleepy smile spread on his face and he whispered "morning love; mm, you smell good" before tightening his hold on her once more and closing his eyes again.

After the initial shock wore off a small smirk spread across Hermione's face and she replied "you don't smell so good. Maybe it's time to wake up and shower?" she asked with one eyebrow quirked up and sarcasm evident in her voice.

Ron immediately stiffened. He had thought he was dreaming holding Hermione as he slept, but realizing it was real he had no idea what to do.

Slowly he let go of Hermione and forced himself to look up in her face, there he saw a small smirk playing across her features.

"Mione?" he asked

"yea Ron" she said looking right in his clear blue eyes.

Ron blushed and apologized saying "sorry about that. Must have drifted off to sleep. They ran us crazy today. I am kind of worried what will happen."

"Was it really that hard?"

"yea." he answered nodding his head. Glad that she accepted the change in subject he spoke again saying "there was a lot of tough competition. I almost thought I wasn't gonna make it."

"But you did. And now you just have to make sure you work hard. What classes did you choose? Everyone else is asleep and I really want to know"

"me and Harry got the same classes. The basics you know; DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, and we have a mandatory Culture class. Ginny got a lot more since it's her O.W.L year, but I don't remember which ones. You should ask her tomorrow. What did you get? Another year with 12 classes?" Ron finished with a knowing smile towards her.

"For your information, no, not 12 classes. I just took 8." Hermione softly said the last part and looked away from Ron.

"I didn't quite hear that, did you say 8 classes?"

"Yes, Ronald, 8 classes. Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Potions, Astronomy, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and the Culture class you mentioned."

"Wow, that's a lot. Wait, I thought that the Culture class was just for quiddich players?"

"I guess not. It wasn't mandatory for me, but I chose it as an elective. I want to get a good ministry position when I get out of Hogwarts and I know that higher ranking people have to attend galas and balls and all sorts of Ministry Functions, but I really don't know a lot about Wizarding Culture, so this class is perfect."

"What do you want to do in the Ministry?"

"I'm not fully sure yet, maybe something with the treatment of magical creatures, or maybe an Unspeakable. But I still have a little time to decide that."

"Ok. Well I better go and shower and go to sleep. I'm beat. I'll see you in the morning Minoe." And with that said Ron turned to the stairs and began climbing them.

"Ron" called Hermione before he got up to far.

"Yea?" Ron called back.

"Congratulations on making the team, I knew you would." She said with a smile as she approached where Ron was "and I know I haven't told you, but I like this new hair style." And with that Hermione ran her hands through his hair one more time and stood on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek "sweet dreams" she said as she disappeared up the stairs and into Ginny's room.

Ron stood dumbfounded on the stairs for some time before snapping out of it with a huge smile on his face and going to the bathroom to shower before once again going to sleep.

The next morning the four teens woke up later than usual and stumbled into the kitchen together. Ron, Ginny, and Harry shared the good news with Mrs. Weasley and after hugging all of them to an inch of their life she said that they will have a celebratory dinner that night.

That night was a rowdy affair as only the Weasley's can make it. Everyone was with a smile on their faces, and the three Quiddich players were pounded on the back in congratulations until they were almost bruised. It really was a festive day and night.

The rest of the summer flew by, and before anyone knew it September 1st was right around the corner.

**A/N: **Ok I know the chapter was short, but I felt like Hermione and Ron weren't getting included a lot so far so I did a chapter for them.

Let me know what you think of it by Reviewing, even if you hate it.

Ps: Next chapter they go back to Hogwarts and the fun beigns


	10. Chapter 10: The train ride

Chapter 10

A/N: yay! I got my first review from someone that hates my story. Thank you! I've been waiting for one of those lol.

I do appreciate constructive criticism.

And also a huge THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed and said they liked my story. You guys rock!

But I do want to reiterate that this is an AU story so the characters may do things out of canon. If you like it, yay I hope you keep reading; if you don't, then I'm sorry I guess.

Anyway onward we go to... Chapter 10!

**Chapter 10: The train ride**

"RONALD" was heard throughout the Burrow as Mrs. Weasley yelled for Ron to wake up. He was the last to go to sleep the night before, having to finish his summer work.

"I'm up, up...Ooof" Ron mumbled as he rolled out of bed and on to the floor. Rather than trying to get up again Ron simply pulled down his pillow and fell back asleep.

"Ron get up you great prat. Mum says you won't get breakfast if you are not down in five minutes" Ginny said as she stuck her head into Ron's room.

That got Ron's attention and he was soon off the floor and in the bathroom getting ready to head out to Kings Cross Station for the ride back to Hogwarts.

After his quick shower Ron joined everyone in the kitchen. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were already down there with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Fred and George. Ron sat down next to Harry and across from Hermione before starting shoveling food onto his plate and into his mouth.

"We will leave in 15 minutes. The ministry car should be here by then." Mr. Weasley said.

"why are we going by car and not just flooing to the station?" asked Harry

"well we received word that reporters were going to be waiting by the floo entrances for you to come so we decided that it would be easier to avoid all that by entering from the other entrance" answered Mr. Weasley

"oh" Harry mumbled as he lowered his head to hide his embarrassment. He hated the attention the press was still giving him for something he had no choice in doing.

"Does everyone have everything packed? Make sure you don't forget anything Ronald." stated Mrs. Weasley noticing Harry's embarrassment and changing the subject.

"umfm um gaf..." Ron began with his mouth full but was cut off by Hermione jumping out of her chair and yelling "RONALD! That's disgusting. Your flying food nearly hit me. Ugh!" she finished by angrily stomping out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"you are such a prat" declared Ginny as she followed her friend put of the kitchen.

"bloody hell. What did I do now?" Ron asked after swallowing his food.

"language Ron." hissed Mrs. Weasley as she began to pick up the empty breakfast plates.

Ron turned to Harry with a questioning look still plastered on his face, but Harry mearley shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Fred and George decided to have pity on their younger brother saying "ahhh my dear brother"

"you have much to learn" finished George

"what are you two on about?" Ron turned to his twin brothers with anger replacing his confusion.

"etiquette" they both declared as mirror smiles appeared on their faces

"it's obviously something you don't possess. But need to, especially around the ladies." added Fred with a teasing tone in his voice.

"we will be only happy to help our younger and less wise brother in the tender matters of the heart" continued George with the same teasing tone.

"but alas there is not enough time in the world to help you"

"you are utterly hopeless" they stated together with cheeky smiles on their faces before appariateing away. Most likely to their shop.

"boys!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded but the twins had already left. She sighed and then shooed Harry and Ron to the living room to make sure that everything was packed and their owls were in their cages as well.

Of course this was the third time that morning that Mrs. Weasley had wanted everyone to make sure everything was packed, so naturally they simply went and sat down on the couch to wait for the cars.

It wasn't a long wait before the cars came and everything was put in the boot.

The elder Weasleys sat in the front with the driver and the kids all piled up in the back. And because the car was magically enlarged it was a comfortable fit for everyone.

The drive to the station was uneventful and full of mindless chatter. Ron had dosed off after apologizing to Hermione, even though he still wasn't sure what set her off. That left Harry talking with Hermione and Ginny. But the conversation topics were quickly exhausted between the three. So Harry and Ginny ended up talking about what they expect from school year and Hermione was reading Hogwarts: A History again.

When they arrived at the station the car was quickly parked and emptied and the Weasley family plus Harry and Hermione were walking through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. When they passed through to platform 9 3/4 the six quickly stride to the train.

They didn't want to risk Harry being seen so they said their goodbyes quickly and quietly.

Mrs. Weasley ever the emotional mother hugged each of the four teens to an inch of their life before telling them to be good.

Mr. Weasley was much more in control of his emotions and wished them all luck and more quietly told Ron to watch out for Ginny.

After the goodbyes the four teens loaded up on the train and with smiles on their faces waved back to the 2 elder Weasleys.

"Harry, Ginny, I and Ron need to go to the front compartment for the prefects meeting. We will see you afterwards." Hermione said as she dragged her trunk and Crookshanks cage to the front of the train.

"see yah soon" Ron said as he too followed her.

"well I guess we better find an empty compartment before they all fill up" Harry said as he took off in the opposite direction of his two prefect friends. Ginny nodded her agreement and followed him.

They found a compartment further down the train and settled in. They sat in silence for a while as the train left the station. It wasn't long before someone came to the door.

"hey Harry. Ginny. Do you mind if we join you?" Asked Neville as he stuck his head in the doorway of the compartment.

"sure Neville. Who else is with you?" Ginny answered.

Luna was the one to answer that question in her dreamy far away voice, "just me and Neville. All the other compartments have filled up" she stated as she took a seat next to Ginny, and Neville was next to Harry.

"so how was your summer Harry? You sure look good. There are even less Nargals around your head" Luna asked.

"err . . . yea . . . it was good. I spent it at the Burrow. Did a lot of quiddich practice for the team. How was yours?" Harry stated after carefully avoiding mentioning Luna's obsession with creatures no one has seen or heard of.

"it was very good. Thanks for asking. I went to South America with my dad." She answered with a smile towards Harry.

"oh that's nice" Harry said before turning towards Neville and asking "how was your summer?"

"it was ok. Spent most of it practicing quiddich. I am so excited to be on the team this year. What do you think that Culture class will be about? Does anyone have any ideas?"

"no. none." Answered Harry

"yea same here" added Ginny.

The conversation turned to guesses about the new defense teacher and generally the upcoming year. Later on Ron and Hermione joined the other four and their expectation and thoughts were added to the rest. Dean and Seamus as well as Parvati, Padma, and Lavender stopped by as well to say hi to everyone.

Halfway through the train ride, Ginny left to go and visit with her friends, Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess with Neville watching them, and Hermione and Luna were reading; Hermione a book and Luna the Quibbler.

The year was beginning the same as always, only this time no one had to worry about a certain psychotic dark lord coming a killing them or their family. It looked like a better year already, and it still hadn't started yet.

A/N: Sorry guys I know it took me long to update this time and I know that this was more of a filler chapter, but I hope you have liked the story so far and I promise the next chapter will be better. And I will try to update sooner but my schedule is crazy right now, so please bear with me.

Anyway let me know what you think, Review!


	11. Chapter 11: The First Day Back

A/N: WOW! I am really sorry guys, it's been like a month since I updated, but finally I have a chance to write again; so here we go with the next chapter. Oh and really quickly, I promise this is gonna be a short AN, I want to thank those that reviewed, (insert here smiley face), and also I just recently checked my email for this account an saw that a lot of people have this story as either favorites or on alert, I am honestly shocked and so happy; thank you guys so much for reading it and voicing your opinions. Also, **.,** yea I would love a beta, would you be willing to do it? But I must warn you that my writing is pretty sporadic (as I'm sure you can tell by this story) and since my boss is being a jerk, I can no longer write at work, so hence the fact its taking me longer to upload chapters, but I would still love a beta : ) And as far as Umbrige, no she won't be there.

Any who. . . happy reading, and _*cough*_ reviewing _*cough*_

**Chapter 11: The First Day**

The great hall looked as majestic as always. Thousands of candles were suspended in air, and the gold plates sat empty and waiting to be filled with food. As Harry and company entered it was safe to say that people stopped to stare. All four of them had changed so much over the summer. They all looked fitter, especially the three quiddich players. Harry and Ron seemed to draw the attention of most of the female population of Hogwarts; girls were openly staring at the Gryffindor Keeper and Seeker. The two presented quite a sight; Harry, with his hair finally under control and a light stubble of a beard looking perfect on his now matured face, walked confidently towards the house table giving the staring girls a show of his lean yet muscular body. He had a smile on his face as he walked ahead of the girls chatting with Ron. And Ron was a sight to behold as well; his tall form stood higher than Harry's and his big muscular build was larger, he had also cut his hair short and had it slightly parted to the side, it suited him well as the girls noticed. The guys also noticed as well though, Hermione and Ginny both had grown as well over the summer and changed as well. As the four progressed to the table they appeared completely ignorant of the looks they were receiving, but of course not all of them were.

As Harry and company sat at the table waiting for the first years to enter and be sorted Harry mumbled "great everyone is staring at us again. Can't they just mind their own business? Voldemort is dead, I'm not some freak anymore"

Ginny, having heard Harry's mumbling decided to point out the obvious to him "Harry," she said "they aren't staring because of Voldemort, well ok maybe some are, but I know for a fact that most of the girls are staring because you have changed a lot. Those looks are looks of shock and desire" she finished with an almost pitying look towards him.

"Oh," was all Harry got out before their small group grew as Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, and Neville joined around them. The conversation turned to how everyone's summer was and light joking ensued.

It wasn't long however before the doors to the great hall swung open and Professor McGonagall walked in followed by children who looked terrified and amazed all the same. This brought back memories for Harry, Ron, and Hermione; memories of how they met and how they became friends. And then the Hat's singing was heard throughout the hall, a song of rejoicing and a hopeful future.

"When your name is called, come to the front, sit on the stool and place the hat on your head in order to be sorted." McGonagall called after the song had finished "Arbury, Joan" was the first to be called and sorted in Hufflepuff.

The sorting went on as it normally would and Gryffindor house welcomed nine new first years. The attention of everyone was then turned to Dumbledor as he stood up and spoke, "I know you all must be starved, so let's tuck in" he finished with a smile as all the food appeared on the table and everyone began to place food on their plates.

"I thought we would never get to eat. That was a bloody long sorting" said Ron as he began to grab anything edible around him and put on his plate.

"Yea" agreed Harry as he too stuffed food in his mouth.

When everyone had their fill Dumbledor stood up once more and gave the start of the term speech. He covered all the basics as in years before and at the introduction of the new defense teachers a surprise was announced.

"This year" Dumbledor began " we will like to welcome some new members to the staff, the first two will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts this year; Mr. Remus Lupin, welcome back; he will teach First through Fourth years and Ms. Nymphadora Tonks will be teaching Fifth years through Seventh. Also this year as many of you know Hogwarts is participating in a Worldwide Quiddich Tournament so the house teams each have two coaches, I would like to introduce Hufflepuffs coaches, a returning Hogwarts student, Mr. Oliver Wood and is teammate Jacob Walters. For Ravenclaw we have two distinguished quiddich players Mr. Victor Krum and Mr. Igor Pandev. And lastly we have four coaches from America, these are stars in the American Quiddich League; for Gryffindor Ms. Allie Knight and Mr. Tyler Stone; and for Slytherin we have Mr. Mike James and Ms. Katelyn Brooks. These wonderfully skilled men and women will also be teaching a World Culture class that is mandatory for all Quiddich players and optional for everyone else. This class will teach how to act properly in in the magical world as well as a portion in the muggle world; it will cover everything from proper greeting in different countries, to dances and many other things. It is quite an educational and interesting class. It will be taught by the coaches of each house. If you would like to take this class but haven't signed up, please speak to your head of house immediately following the end of dinner and we will see if there are any spots open. Finally Mr. Flitch has asked me to remind everyone that all Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products are forbidden at Hogwarts, and that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden so everyone should stay out of it. With that said I wish you all a good night, get some rest tomorrow classes start bright and early.

At the end of the speech everyone in the Great Hall started shuffling out. The prefects were heard calling "first years follow me" as everyone else headed to their common rooms, and later to their beds for some sleep before the start of classes.

The following morning found Harry, Ron and Ginny up at 5 am in order to do their morning workouts. They had previously decided that they would continue as much as they can with their morning workouts. But it wouldn't be too strenuous since they weren't sure how tough the quiddich schedule would be. So at promptly 5:30 the three of them met in the common room.

"It is to bloody early to be awake right now" Ron grumbled as they headed for the door.

Harry chuckled at his friend and shook his head as he said "you still have trouble in the mornings Ron"

He received a grunt in response and the rest of the walk outside was in a comfortable silence. They decided to stretch and do a several laps around the lake for today just to see what the rest of the day would be like. If they could handle it, then they might do a more strenuous workout the next day.

By the time the three friends finished their workout and made it back to the common room it had already been 7 and more people were awake.

"We'll shower and meet you down here in like half an hour so we can go to breakfast, ok?" Harry asked Ginny as they reached one of the staircases leading to the dormitory. He received a smile and a nod before heading up the stairs following Ron, as Ginny headed to the girls staircase.

Half an hour later Harry and Ron met up with Ginny and Hermione in the common room and together they headed out to the Great Hall for some breakfast before they started their first day of the new school year.

As they sat eating their breakfast they discussed the schedules that they had just received from McGonagall.

"What do you have first" Ron asked Hermione as he looked up at her.

"I have double Charms, and then Herbology, Potions, and finishing with a double of the Culture class. What about you?"

"Me and Ron have the same schedule Hermione" Harry spoke after examing Ron's schedule "we have double Charms this morning and then a long break and a double Culture class in the afternoon. What about you Ginny?" Harry asked her.

"I have DADA first and then Transfiguration, and finishing the day with a double Culture class"

"Well you will be the first to see how Tonks is as a professor." Harry said to her as Neville joined them.

"Morning" Neville said as he sat opposite Ginny next to Hermione.

"Morning" they all chorused back at him

"What are you guys talking about?" Neville asked.

"Just discussing what classes we have today. What do you have?" Ginny asked him.

"I have double herbology this morning and then in the afternoon a double Culture class"

"I wonder why we all have the double culture class this afternoon." Hermione asked

"Maybe they are separating it by houses only not years" answered Harry

"Or they are trying to keep the quiddich teams together in the same class." Ginny added

"Whatever, we will see this afternoon then. I'm just happy we get such a big break between classes" Ron said in between bites of his breakfast.

However just after he said this Dumbledor stood at the head of the table and spoke in a loud voice saying "may I have your attention please. All of the quiddich players for all of the houses are required to meet back here at the great hall at 11 am. Your coaches have some announcements to make at that time. Thank you, and if someone on a quiddich team isn't here now please make sure they are aware of the meeting at 11. I hope you all have a great first day back" and with that he sat back down.

Charms seemed to drag on for Ron and Harry. They couldn't stop wondering what the meeting will be about.

When the double class was over they said goodbye to Hermione and headed to the great hall. They met up with the rest of the quiddich team and all sat down at the Gryffindor table. Each house team followed suit, sitting at their respected table.

The doors swung open once more to reveal the eight coaches. The sets of two separated and stood at the head of their respectful tables. Each drew their wands and cast the best privacy spell they knew.

After that was done Allie began speaking to the Gryffindor table "right now no one outside of this immediate area can hear what I say. Congratulations on making the House team, and I hope you all have studied the plays that were given to you at the try out. I know you all must be wondering why you have such a big gap between your morning classes and your afternoon; well that's because the Gryffindor quiddich team will have practice between midmorning and early afternoon, every day. So after your first 2 morning classes, or a double class, you are required to meet on the quiddich pitch at 11 am. Don't be late, that will mean extra work for the whole team. Also on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays we will also meet by the lake for an early morning workout. I expect everyone there by 5:45 and we will be done by 7 am on those mornings. There will also be practice every night from 6 pm until 9, unless of course we have a game. The first game is going to be this Friday, so we have less than a week to go out there and win. I will not accept a loss. I know there isn't much time for practice, which means we will have to make every practice we have count. So I want everyone to meet me on the quiddich pitch in 20 minutes and we can get started." With that said everyone jumped on their feet and moved to the Gryffindor rooms to get changed.

To say that the day was tiring would have been an understatement. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were trudging into the Culture classroom after a quick shower. The practice had been way harder than they had expected. They were immediately were ran through the paces. Flying plays that none of them had ever heard of. But even after the one practice it was easy to see that they were gonna be a great team, and a though opponent. Although, the chasers definitely needed to work as a team of three not two and the beaters needed to work on their aim as well as their power.

Hermione smiled at them as they entered the classroom. They had barely made it on time to class. It was a good thing Hermione had saved those seats; they hadn't seen her since breakfast.

"I was wondering when you would get here. What took you so long?" she asked them as they sat down with her.

"We have practice every afternoon between morning and afternoon classes. Today was the first one, and it was brutal" answered Ron.

There wasn't any more time to talk as Allie, Tyler, and Mike entered the classroom.

"Welcome to Cultural Education, or as I call it Culture 101. If you don't know who we are; I am Allie and this is my assistant coach Tyler." She said as she turned to Tyler, then turning to Mike she said "This is Mike James; he is the head coach for the Slytherin team. This class will be taught primarily by us three. But on occasion the other house coaches will be taking over the class. Also every so often there will be a joint class with one of the other classes. Hogwarts will also host a Ball this year which will be open to everyone, but those on the school team will be required to go, for the rest it will be optional. A lot of things are changing this year, but then again the world is changing as well. The Headmaster thought that this quiddich tournament will be the best way to start a new alliance with world countries. I am not sure what to think about that, and I don't know much else, but what I and these other 2 coaches know is quiddich. We know how to play it, but we also know how to control the fame and use it. This tournament is huge. I'm not sure if any of you realize how big it is yet, but Hogwarts will have a friendly international game at the end of this month. September 26th, a Sunday, we will be playing against Bauxbaton here at Hogwarts. And let me tell you, not only will the headmistress be here with her school players, but so will many Ministry officials from France as well as here in England. So let's get started with what you will learn in this class. Tyler why don't you tell them that" Allie finished with a glance to her friend.

"In this class you will learn how to act at high end functions. So for example how to greet a Lord or Lady in the correct way. You will also learn how to dance, since most functions you will be a part of will involve a dance of some sort. Each country has its own customs and you will be expected to know them. Not perfectly of course, but at least enough so you don't make a fool of yourselves as well as your school. Also we are aware that there are some of you that are not on the quiddich house team and those of you that won't make it to the school team. Still pay very close attention to what is thought here, you never know when it might come in useful." Tyler finished and looked to Mike to continue.

"Since the first school Hogwarts will be facing is from France we will start by learning some French customs." Mike began instructing. The class continued on in that matter until near the end. The students learned about proper greeting and even some basic phrases in French.

After dinner Harry and his friends were found sitting around in the common room relaxing and talking. Each describing their day in detail.

Finally the first day back was over and it was looking to be a long week ahead.

A/N: Well there it is guys. I know it's been a while but I hope you like this chapter. The next one will be up soon, I promise. And I'll give you a hint, the first Quiddich match of the season will be in it.


	12. Chapter 12: Let the games Begin

**A/N: Yes I know, this chapter is finally up and I'll try to put the next one up sooner but I cant promise anything. And again a huge Thank you to you guys for sticking with this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, Laura, you mentioned you would beta this story but um. . this is my first story so I'm not really sure how that works. Like what I need to do. Help? : )**

**. . . without further ado. . . here is chapter 12. . . ENJOY!**

Chapter 12: Let the Games Begin

Friday came in a blur for Harry. He along with the other players on the Gryffindor quidditch team was all sitting in the locker room waiting for their coaches. It was a nervous and uneasy silence that covered them all. Each one was thinking about the first match of the school year, and wondering if they were really ready to face their opponent. Everyone knew that they had a very strong team, but still the inexperience in a lot of the players was showing on their faces. Their anxiety was evident as some of them shifted nervously waiting for their coaches' arrival.

Tyler and Allie entered the locker room to find their team dressed and waiting. They took a hard look at the players they had carefully chosen, and saw that even though they were nervous and maybe a little scared, they were none the less determined to go out there and win.

"I was never one to make long winded speeches, so I will keep this short," began Allie, "You are the better, more experienced, and more skilled team. You've worked hard in practice and there is no doubt in my mind that we will win today. Hufflepuff don't stand chance against us, IF we play our game. Chasers, you need to control the tempo of the game; I want clean, crisp, and fast passing. They can't so much as see the quaffle much less have a chance at stealing it. Let's make them play our game, fast paced and relentless. We need to take every chance; got it?"

"Got it" the team replied

"Now on to the next matter, the Capitan for this game will be Ron Weasley" here Allie paused as there was a big, joyous sound from the team as they all compounded on Ron and congratulated him, "listen up!" Allie continued "Ron is Capitan for this match because he has been a rock in front the goal hoops at practice and that's exactly how he should be in this game, if I see any less, next game there will be a different Capitan. As I have told you all before, the Capitan will be assigned before each match by me, and it's based on your work ethic and performance in practice as well as matches. Now Ron, lead the team out."

"Alright mates," Ron began "there is no room for doubt. No room for nervousness. Remember we are the best, we are Gryffindor! WHO ARE WE?"

"Gryffindor" the team said in unison

"WHO?" Yelled Ron once more

"GRYFFINDOR" the team said louder

"AND WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?"

"WIN"

"WHAT!"

"WIN!"

"THEN LETS GO!" Ron finished as he lead the team of now pumped up Gryffindor players onto the pitch where they faced of their first opponents of this year.

The two teams faced each other as Madam Hooch went over the rules they all knew.

"Captains, shake hands" she commanded. Ron and the Hufflepuff Capitan, Zacharias Smith, shook hands before joining their teams for the beginning of the match.

The blugers and snitch were released, and soon after the whistle blew and the quaffle was released as well.

"There you have it folks" the announcers voice, which sounded like Seamus, echoed around the pitch "your Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match is on its way. And what a beautiful catch by Katie Bell, and she is off towards Hufflepuff's hoops. Speaking of Katie, she is one of the returning players on this Gryffindor team. Alongside her in the chaser positions are Ginny Weasley, who is in possession of the quaffle now after an amazing pass from Katie, and a fourth year, Kimberly, finishes off the chaser triplet. For beaters they are relaying on the Creevey brothers, Colin and Dennis. Harry Potter is as always the star seeker, and Ron Weasley will be captaining this team from in front of the Goal Hoops. Although it doesn't look like he will be doing much as Kimberly passes to Ginny who aims and. . . Yes, it's good. We have the first goal of the match thanks to some brilliant team play and Gryffindor lead 10-0."

Harry tuned out Seamus's voice after that and concentrated on finding the snitch. He could sense that the other seeker was marking him closely, but Harry didn't react yet to that. It was still too early in the game for any sort of feint.

Twenty minutes into the game and several close calls later, Harry finally spotted the snitch. He checked where the other seeker was and saw that he was looking in the opposite direction. Harry took off like a bullet straight for the snitch.

"OH. . .It looks like Potter has spotted the snitch, as he is flying toward it. He is however on a collision course with one of his own players, and it doesn't look like he is seeing that. He needs to pull out or he will ram right into Kimberly. Oh and look the snitch has changed course and Potter takes a sharp right turn heading straight for his own goal hoops. It's a straight shot now, and if Potter catches the snitch now then Gryffindor will win 230-20. OH. . . and. . . YES! HE'S GOT IT! GRYFFINDOR WIN! GRYFFINDOR WIN!"

The stands exploded. The whole Gryffindor house was hugging and celebrating their win. The team was gathered around Harry, each one taking turns thumping him on the back or giving him back breaking hugs.

Allie and Tyler looked on from the ground, proud that their team had won and seeing a really bright future for their house team. They both walked over the Oliver and his assistant shaking their hands and congratulating them on a game well played.

"Good game Oliver" Allie said as she shook his hand.

"Sure was." Oliver replied "I just wish I had Harry on my team, that kid never misses the snitch."

Allie laughed "It was a good catch"

Meanwhile the team was in the air doing their victory lap around the stadium, with big smiles on their faces. Ron spotted Hermione and quickly swooped down to give her a big hug. Ginny and Harry followed and soon the whole team was in the stands celebrating with their fellow house mates.

As the team made their way to the locker rooms it was easy to see that everyone was feeling invincible.

"Alright guys" began Allie as the team entered the locker room. "I want all of you to get showered and dressed quickly and meet back here in 20 minutes. We are gonna have our post-game meeting. We don't have a lot of time to prepare for the next match. Its next week and we drew Ravenclaw. They are playing Slytherin on Sunday so we will be able to gain some more info on them, but for now we can review our performance. So come on, get to it" she said as she dismissed them.

Twenty minutes later the team was back together and Allie and Tyler stood before them.

"Ok guys" Tyler began "First congratulation on a job well done. Today's win was spectacular. With that said me and Allie are gonna add what we saw that you guys did well, and you can add your own observations as well. We are gonna do this after most games, and sometimes we will have a projection of the game as well. So let's begin" and with that said both Tyler and Allie started listing off the positives of the game and the negatives. It didn't take long for the team to join in, even though most of them were ready to get out of there and stop talking about quidditch.

By the time their post-game meeting had finished it was time for dinner and everyone was starved. So as a team they all headed to the great hall. Before Harry could enter however he was stopped by Susan Bones.

"Hey Harry" she said.

"Hello" Harry greeted her politely

"I just wanted to say great catch today. Even though my house lost, I still wanted to say congratulations" She finished with a smile.

"Thanks Susan" Harry said as he gave her a charming smile, "It felt good to be playing in a game again"

"Yea I'm sure. It was horrid what that toad did to you last year. Banning you from quidditch."

"Yea it was. You want to walk with me to the Great Hall? I was about to go get dinner, I'm starved"

"Yea, I'd love to"

And with that the two set off once again for the Great Hall. They said their goodbyes when they entered it and each went to the house table.

Dinner was interrupted briefly when Dumbledor stood to make an announcement.

"As most of you know, Hogwarts will be having an international friendly at the end of this month against Bauxbaton. The night before the match Hogwarts will host a ball, being as most of you didn't know of this we have decided to have Hogsmead weekend next Saturday and you can pick your Robes for the Ball should you choose to attend. It's not mandatory for anyone, except the Players on the School team, and anyone 3rd year and up can attend. Obviously proper attire is required for those attending and you will be expected to show Hogwarts hospitality to our guests. The school team will be announced after next week's matches. All the coaches had agreed that its best to choose the team after watching multiple matches not only one, and the players on the team against Bauxbaton won't necessarily be the final team. This is only a friendly match. That's all, enjoy the rest of your weekend." Albus finished and sat back down in his chair. As soon as he was seated a murmur spread through the crowd. Squeals of joy were heard from the girls and groans were heard from the guys.

"Aww mate we are gonna need to find dates again" Ron groaned to Harry

"Yea mate, but I think I know exactly who to ask" answered Harry as he sought out the pretty brunette sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Harry had decided in the beginning of summer that he was gonna make this year fun, and so he was gonna go to this ball with someone he liked and was attracted to. He was determined not to make the same mistake as the Yule Ball. So after a short sip from his pumpkin juice, and completely disregarding Ron's question, Harry got up and strode confidently towards to Hufflepuff table.

"Hey Susan, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked as he looked right into her eyes and extended his hand for her to take.

"Sure Harry" Susan answered and grabbed the offered hand with a shy smile.

They walked out of the Great Hall and stopped not too far from it but a little hidden from plain view.

Harry's nervousness had returned as they walked out of the hall. So he fidgeted a little as he tried to gather up his courage again.

"Um. ." he began "I wanted to ask you. . ."

"Yes Harry, what did you want to ask" Susan said as she grabbed his hand again and smiled an encouraging smile at him.

"Well as you know there is a Hogsmead weekend next week and I wanted to know if maybe you would want to go with me. . . you know if you were already planning on going and maybe we can go together?"

Susan smiled at him and answered "I would love to Harry"

"Really? That's great" Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Susan laughed "Yea really"

**A/N: There you have it folks, that is Chapter 12. I hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think. I await your reviews : )**


	13. Chapter 13: The Trip

**A/N: Hey Guys! Quick comment, I was asked once again that when Harry and Ginny will get together and the answer is the same; they will get together but not until later in the story. Ill say tentatively by like Ch. 23, but that's not set in stone. It all depends how quickly I decide to move the story along. Someone also mentioned fanart, If anyone wants to draw some for this story I wouldn't mind it : ) And once again I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing on this story. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. . . **

Chapter 13: The Trip

The week flew by once more. Harry had been spending a lot of time with Susan; well a lot of the time he had free, not that there was much of it. Quidditch quite literally controlled his life. Everything he did, or learned was applied to quidditch in some way. The bright side was that he spent a lot of time with Ron and Ginny and he was in great shape. The downside was that he had barley any time for anything, or anyone else. So he strived to spend his free time with Susan, seeing as they were slowly becoming a real couple; but that meant he rarely saw his other best friend, Hermione. Either way it was now Saturday and he was heading down to Hogsmead with Susan. He had asked her if it would be ok with her if they caught up with Ron and Hermione later on in the day and she said of course.

So here they were walking down the street in the town having a great time. Harry was making Susan laugh as he told her stories of some of the things he and Ron had done over the summer.

They had reached Honeyduke's and decided to enter.

"I need to stock up on my chocolate. I'm pretty sure Ron has been nipping some of mine" Harry said as he grabbed Susan's hand and led her inside.

"Harry, aren't you supposed to be eating healthy? Being that you is a star athlete." Susan asked with a teasing smile on her face. She loved to tease Harry about his appetite for sweets, especially Treacle Tart.

Harry smiled at her and adopted his best pompous look and voice before replying "Well-being that I am a star as you say, I can eat what I want. Maybe lesser athletes have to eat healthy, but me, I'm just that amazing I suppose" at this he flexed his muscles and struck a pose for her to see his amazing powers.

Susan laughed before saying "of course Harry, my sincerest apologies. How could I have missed you Greek God like ability on the quidditch pitch?"

"How indeed?" Harry asked as he struck a different pose.

At this Susan busted out laughing and it wasn't long before Harry joined her. After both had stopped laughing Harry put his arm around her shoulders and continued his shopping for his favorite chocolates, as they changed the topic to something equally light and fun.

As promised, later on in the day Harry and Susan had met up with Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks to grab some lunch. The conversation had been kept light and fun once again. The girls were discussing the Ball when Ron turned to Harry and asked "So, have you asked Susan to the Ball yet?"

"Yes, I did last night. Have you asked Hermione, I mean anyone, yet?" Harry slipped up on purpose. He had been trying to get Ron to ask Hermione out all summer and still was. Ron was just too stubborn, and blind.

"No! What if she says no?"

"She won't mate. But even so, do you really want to wait til the last minute like at the Yule Ball? Do you want a repeat of the Yule Ball?" Harry asked as he stared straight at Ron. He wanted to relay to his friend just how important it was to ask Hermione soon. He knew that she had been asked before by several guys, but she hadn't given any of them a solid answer.

Ron, being the usual Ron, turned to Hermione and asked "Hermione would you go with me?" efficiently cutting off what she was saying to Susan about the color pink.

"What?" she asked confused, looking to Harry to clarify but he was no help as he merely slapped a hand to his forehead.

"I said, would you go with me?" Ron asked again

"Go with you where Ron? Do you want to leave the pub? What were you and Harry talking about?" Hermione asked. Now obviously even more confused than before.

"NO! No, I uh. . . I want to uh. . . want to know. . If you uh. . .maybe want to go with me?"

"Go with you where Ron?"

"TO THE BLOODY BALL WOMAN!" Ron yelled. It was hard for him to ask, but he knew he didn't have time to wait if he wanted to go with Hermione. For all he knew she already had a date, just like at the Yule Ball. "I want to know if you want to go to the ball with me? You know as my. . uh. . date?" Ron asked once more, after the silence that followed his outburst.

Hermione looked at him in shock. It was only when she saw that he had taken her prolonged silence as a no and was about to leave that she acted. She grabbed his arm before he could get up and turned him toward her. Her brown eyes met his blue ones and she wanted to tell him her answer. But since her voice was still not cooperating with her she did the only other thing she could to relay her answer and joy. She grabbed Ron's face and kissed him. It was a slow, gentle kiss; but Ron came out dazed after that. And Hermione having found her voice again said "Yes Ron, I would love to go to the Ball with you, as your date"

After hearing her response Ron smiled and leaned in and kissed her once more, "Yes, you said yes" Ron declared after the brief kiss.

"Yeap" Hermione replied as she stared lovingly at Ron.

"Well" Harry interrupted "I can see when it's time for me and Susan to leave. You two lovebirds have fun" and with that Harry and Susan left and went back out into the town.

"Hey Harry?" Susan asked after a comfortable silence between the two.

"Yeah"

"I still need to pick up a few things for the Ball that I don't want you to see yet, do you think we can split up and meet up at the castle for dinner?"

"Oh" Harry sounded surprised "Yeah, sure. I was gonna ask if you wanted to head back anyway, so I guess I'll just see you there at dinner."

"OK" Susan smiled up at him, her eyes inviting him to initiate a goodbye hug or kiss.

"Bye" Harry said before he leaned down and gave her a soft, slow, gentle kiss.

"Bye" she repeated as Harry walked away and toward the road that led to the castle.

With his hands in his pockets and head high Harry began the trek back up to the castle. He was halfway there when he felt someone walk up next to him and grab his arm.

Ginny tugged on his arm to get him to look at her. When he looked at her she asked "Why are you alone? I thought you were with Susan?"

"I was. But she had to pick up something for the ball she didn't want me to see, so we split up and I decided to head back. Walk with me?" Harry asked with a false pleading look; one of pity.

Ginny laughed at his "Always Ace. I'll always walk with you"

Harry smiled down at her before asking "Why were you alone? I thought you were on a date"

"UGH! Yea I was. Remind me not to go out with Slytherins next time."

"WHAT? You were on a date with a Slytherin?"

"Yea, Ace. That's what I just said."

"Why would you go out with one of them? And Who? Please tell me it wasn't Draco"

"Oh come on Ace, of course it wasn't Draco. But I'm not gonna tell you who it was. I just thought it might be fun, turns out I was wrong. Maybe I should just stick with Gryffindors."

"Darn right you should." Harry agreed "but just to give you a word of advice, date someone from the quiddich team, that way you both get to spend a lot of time together and have the same free time, otherwise it's a real pain to find time to spend with them."

"Nah you are wrong. I have this rule about not dating the guys from the quiddich team."

"Really? Why?" Asked Harry, both confused and shocked by her statement.

"Well, because having a relationship with one of you guys would compromise the game"

"How so?"

"Well maybe the guy will go easier on me because I'm his girlfriend, or if we break up and it's a bad break up then we won't be able to play together, and I can't do that to the team."

"Oh, yea I see what you mean. I hadn't thought of that."

"Yea Ace, so sorry Katie is off limits for you"

Harry laughed at that "And so are you Ms. Weasley"

"Why Harry I never knew you thought of me that way" Ginny teased.

"All the time babe" Harry smiled at her.

Ginny playfully slapped him on the chest and said "Don't call me babe. Oh, and Ace, you might want to cool it on the flirting now that you have a girlfriend, I highly doubt she will like that."

"She isn't here is she?" Harry asked and pretended to look around.

"No I suppose she isn't" Ginny answered and smiled up at him "so what's your plan for the rest of the day?"

"I was gonna relax by the lake until dinner and then meet up with Susan. You want to join me?"

"yea I think I will"

And with that said the two friends walked off towards the lake together, with Harry's arm over her shoulder and Ginny snuggled in Harry's side.

**A/N: There you have it, Chapter 13 : ) Let me know what you think, I am awaiting your reviews : )**


	14. Chapter 14: The Ball and the Match

**A/N: Hey guys this is going to be a 2 part chapter. So here is the first part. I hope you enjoy it. : )**

Chapter 14: The Ball and the Match part 1

For Harry the week before the Ball and the friendly match against Bauxbaton had been extremely tiring. The school team had been announced at dinner on Sunday after the two matches over the weekend. Slytherin had barely beat Hufflepuff, winning by a mere 20 points after Malfoy had finally caught the snitch. Gryffindor on the other hand had once again shut out the opposition, Ravenclaw, winning by 260 points. The school team was announced at dinner on Sunday. The head coach was Allie Knight; her two assistant coaches were Mike and Oliver. Victor and Tyler were going to be secondary coaches, working with the seeker and beater positions, which they specialized in since that was the position that they themselves play. They were only going to be called to help only if there was a real need. The school team was made up of players form all the houses; in the starting lineup was Harry as seeker, Ginny, Emma Dawson (a fifth year Hufflepuff), and John Jones (a Seventh year Ravenclaw) were chasers, Ron was Keeper, and the beaters were surprisingly chosen as Crabbe and Goyle who had admittingly marginally improved this year. The reserve seeker was Cho Chang, the keeper was Zacharias Smith, the two reserve chasers were Katie Bell and Alan Jones (who was a fourth year Ravenclaw and John's younger brother) and the beaters were the Creevey brothers, Colin and Denis.

The moment the team announcement had been made the great hall went wild. Most were celebrating and congratulating the players that had made the team, but some were raging about injustices, mainly Draco Malfoy, over not making the team. The rejoicing, and grumbling, went on for some time before Dumbledor continued speaking and announcing that the school team will start practice early the next morning. After that he wished them all good luck and dismissed the school to continue with their festive attitude elsewhere.

And so Harry, Ginny, and Ron had scarcely been seen all week, except for classes and on the quiddich pitch. Every night the three friends trudged up the stairs to their common room exhausted, and still having to finish homework. Ginny was sure she would not get any O. this year if it wasn't for the help from Hermione she was getting. The older girl had given Ginny the notes she had taken the previous year and they greatly helped the younger girl.

For Harry it was nearly impossible to see his girlfriend, Susan. They had barely spent any time together since the school team was announced. So he welcomed the day of the Ball.

Saturday, the day of the Ball, had come and the Hogwarts quidditch team could be found on the quidditch pitch practicing. Allie had insisted that they needed to get one more practice in before the match the next day. So the players had woken up early and were on the quidditch pitch at 8 am dressed for the practice ahead. They had been promised that the practice would be short and end at the latest by 11 am so that everyone could have time to get ready for the ball that night.

"Hello all" Allie said as she and her assistant coaches, Mike and Oliver, arrived on the quidditch pitch. "Everyone ready?"

In response she got grunts and heads nodding, showing the exhaustion of her players.

"Alright, I know you guys are tired. But you have to understand how important this friendly match is. This match will show us how we play against international competition. The tournament officially starts at the end of October and our first match is on November 1st against The Wizarding Institute of Florence. So tonight have fun at the Ball, but make sure you get enough rest, and tomorrow let's kick some French ass!"

There was a load roar from the team, who finally seemed to wake up.

"Now let's get started." And with that the team was off. The beaters were off to the side practicing their accuracy with hoops that were charmed to move in random directions. The chasers were practicing their passing drills and Allie was with them working to disrupt their passes. It was almost like they were playing the muggle game, monkey in the middle, where one person was in the middle and trying to catch the ball that was being passed around by the others, or at the very least try to disrupt the pass so the other person would drop it and then they were the monkey. Ron was blocking quaffles shot at him by Mike, while Oliver was pointing out how he could improve his blocking by changing something. Harry was off to the other side of the pitch practicing his turns and feints. He had perfected the Wornski Feint and even learned some new ones.

This went on for some time before Allie blew the whistle and gave the team a short 5 minute water break. After the break a scrimmage started the starters versus the reserves. Mike stepped in to fill the empty chaser spot for the reserves. And so the next two hours of the practice were spent playing the scrimmage. Every so often Allie would pause the game to correct someone on something they did.

At the end of the scrimmage game a total of 970 points were scored by the starters, including the three times Harry had caught the snitch, while the reserves had scored a total of 320 points, which was good considering Mike had rarely shot the quaffle.

"OK gather round everyone" Allie said "that was a good practice. I think we are ready as we will be at this point for tomorrow's match. Now go ahead and get cleaned up for tonight's Ball. I hope all of you starters have dance partners since you will be required to start off the first dance. Don't worry too much about the dancing part; I know all of you are ready for that you have done a wonderful job in the Culture class. Just gentlemen remember to bow to your partner before you start the dance, and ladies remember to curtsy in return. I and Mike will be the first dance, along with the head coach from Bauxbaton, and then the rest of you will join us. Now off you go." And with that she dismissed the team.

And with that everyone was off. Ready for a small break before the Ball.

Harry had met up with Susan after practice and they spent some time together. But it wasn't long before Susan had announced that she had to get ready for the Ball.

"Aww, can't you stay a little longer? I've missed you" Harry said, knowing he sounded pathetic but not caring right now.

"I'll see you tonight love" Susan soothed.

"Mmmhmm. Just a little longer" Harry said as he started kissing up the side of Susan's neck, she in turn moved her head back and allowed him more access. They were by the lake, in a hidden spot off to the side, enjoying the bright day from the shade the big tree offered.

"Mmm, Harry?" Susan moaned

Harry pulled away from her and looked down at her with that sexy half grin "Yea?" he said

"Do you want me to look beautiful for the Ball?"

"I already think you look beautiful" He answered before lowering his head and capturing her in a deep and passionate kiss. After a while, when he pulled away, he whispered in her ear "Beautiful" and started showing her what he saw of hers as beautiful.

He traced her eyes gently with his finger and whispered "beautiful" before dropping two gentle kisses on them. He then moved on to her nose, and jaw, and neck all the while gently kissing each spot and whispering soft endearments to her.

When he finished he pulled back and looked down at her once more. "You're beautiful, and gorgeous, and sexy to me no matter what you wear or how you look, love. But I know you need to go and get ready. So I will let you go, but I expect to have you all to myself tonight" He finished with a soft and gentle smile at her.

Susan smiled at him "Of course Harry, I promise you won't have to share if you don't want to" She then stood up and dragged him to his feet as well. Before leaving the secluded spot the young couple shared one more passionate kiss.

After walking Susan to her common room, Harry proceeded to his own. As he entered he saw his two best friends curled up on the couch, all by themselves looking cozy and comfortable with one another. They looked like that had been a couple for years, not days. But Harry guessed that since they both admitted that they like each other it was easy for them to be comfortable, after all they had been best friends for years. He chose not to interrupt this tender moment between Ron and Hermione, so instead he walked over to the table where his other close friend, Ginny, was sitting and scribbling away on a parchment in front of her. He remembered last year he had almost drowned with the amount of work that he had been loaded down with. So he could only imagine what it must be like this year for Ginny.

"Hey Gin" Harry said as he sat down next to her.

"Ello Harry" Ginny briefly raised her head to respond to Harry before once again looking down at her parchment.

"What you working on?" Harry asked as he tried to read her handwriting.

"Finishing up this essay for DADA. I only have a little more, so give me two minutes ok? Then I can actually have a conversation."

"Ok. Sure thing" And so Harry sat at the table with Ginny waiting for her to finish her essay.

After about a minute she exclaimed "FINISHED!"

Harry laughed at his friend's joy over the finished essay. "Have you been working on it a long time?"

"Yes" She answered. "I actually started it when it was assigned and then kind of forgot about it until practice today, so I hurried over to finish it. I know I won't get another break soon to do it. I've been so busy lately that I even forgot to get a date for the Ball."

"What? So you are not going with anyone?"

"NO! I'm going with Theo, he is a seventh year Ravenclaw, and I don't think you know him. Several people had asked me, but I just said yes to him last night. Until then I have been too busy to even think about that. Where is Susan by the way? I thought you would be spending every waking moment with her today"

"I tried to, but she told me that she had to get ready for the Ball. I had just come in from walking her to her common room."

"Oh wow. Speaking of getting ready, what time is it?"

"Almost one" Harry answered after checking his watch.

"What! ONE? Oh man I have to go Harry. Sorry." Ginny said as she jumped from her seat and gathered up all her stuff. "HERMIONE! ITS ONE! LETS GO, WE NEED TO GET READY" Ginny yelled for her best friend as she began to climb the stairs. The older girl could be seen jumping off of the couch she had been lounging on with her boyfriend and dashing up the stairs with a panicked look on her face.

"Bugger" came out of the mouth of said boyfriend. Ron wasn't too pleased to have his girlfriend run out on him, literally.

Harry laughed at his best friend and waved him over. Ron sat down at the same table across form Harry and the two began discussing how they will never understand women. They were soon joined by the rest of their male friends, seeing as mysteriously all the girls had disappeared from the common room.

A quarter to six found Harry and Ron waiting for Hermione and Ginny. Most of the Gryffindors had left for the Ball already.

"Harry aren't you suppose to pick up Susan form her common room?" Ron asked.

"No. we decided that we would meet up in front of the great hall"

"Oh ok" Ron said before turning once again towards the girls staircase. He was getting a bit impatient waiting for Hermione, but knew deep down that she was worth the wait.

Hermione was the first to descend the stairs. She looked beautiful with her light pink colored dress robes. They seemed to fit her perfectly, revealing just enough to get ones imagination working but not overly revealing like some of the other girls Harry and Ron had seen come down those same stairs.

"Ginny will be down in a minute" Hermione announced to the whole room in general as she reached the bottom step.

"WOW!" Ron said.

Harry laughed at Ron and said "Very articulate Ron" Before walking up to Hermione and giving her a brief hug and light kiss on the cheek and saying "You look absolutely beautiful Hermione. Let me know if this oaf doesn't treat you right, I'll take care of him for you" Harry finished with a smile and squeezed her hands before walking a little ways away from the couple.

"Just wow Mione. You look amazing, really, really amazing. Wow!" Ron finished by taking her hand and twirling her in a circle to get the full view. He smiled a big smile at her before leaning down and capturing her in a kiss.

"Ugh! That was not the first thing I wanted to see when I came down the stairs" Ginny said as she descended the staircase.

Harry turned his head to see her and was stunned speechless. She looked gorgeous in her champagne colored dress. It was much more revealing than Hermione's, shorter; it came down to mid-thigh and was tighter as well. But she pulled it off perfectly, classy as always.

"Looking good baby sister, but make sure your date keeps his hands to himself, or I will have to step in" Ron said as he tore his eyes from Hermione for a brief second and looked at his sister.

Ginny merely smirked at Ron as if to say we'll see about that, before turning to Harry and asking "What do you think Harry?" And spun in a circle for him to see the complete vision.

"I. . ."Harry began, he had noticed that her back was bear and couldn't tear his eyes from her legs. They looked like they went on forever. His eyes did the once over one last time before Harry attempted to respond "I. . um. . .you look . . . I mean. . . that is to say . . . damn Gin, you look hot. Just drop dead gorgeous. Come here" Harry finally stammered out and waved her to him for a hug. The hug had lasted longer than the one with Hermione had, and by far Harry had enjoyed this one more as well.

Harry stepped back and spun her around one more time. Ginny laughed at him before asking him with a coy smile "See something you like Ace?"

"Damn Ginny. Those legs are killing me" Harry answered after once again forcing himself to look away from her legs.

"Watch it Potter" Ron playfully threatened. He had loosened up a bit since the summer, he probably just got used to Harry and Ginny flirting with each other.

Completely ignoring Ron's comment Harry continued saying "Theo is a lucky guy to have you as his date. He better be a perfect gentleman, or Ron won't be the only one he has to deal with."

Ginny pursed her lips at this, but after seeing Harry's sexy lopsided grin she smiled back at him and asked loudly, "What if I don't want him to be a perfect gentleman?" making sure Ron heard and giving Harry a reassuring wink.

"Well you better missy. . " Ron began but was cut off by Hermione pulling on his arm and leading him out of the common room.

"If we don't hurry we are gonna miss the start of the Ball" Hermione said, and that was all that was needed to get the other three moving.

Ron and Hermione linked theirs arms, and so did Harry and Ginny, for the journey to the great hall.

The four friends arrived at the entrance to the great hall with minutes to spare. To say that they were garnering attention was an understatement. It seemed that the male population of Hogwarts had been hit with an epidemic that made it impossible to close their mouths, seeing as all their jaws had hit the floor when they spotted both Hermione and Ginny, to the annoyance of their dates the males seemed unable to tear their eyes from the new arrivals.

Ginny was looking around the mass of people trying to spot Theo, not noticing all the stares directed her way. When she spotted him she whispered to Harry "I see Theo. I have to go"

"Ok, I have to look for Susan, I still haven't seen her yet." he leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and a brief hug, and while in the hug he whispered "remember what I said. Perfect gentleman"

Ginny chuckled and whispered back to him "and remember what I said. Depends on what I want Ace" with that she gave him a seductive smile before slipping away from him and going to her date for the night.

Harry moved in the opposite direction and after a few minutes of searching he spotted his girlfriend. She looked beautiful in her deep blue dress. Her hair was half up and half down and framed her face perfectly. He also noticed that her dress was long, to where it almost reached the floor.

He noticed that when she finally spotted him, her whole face lit up. She waved him over and he walked up to her.

"You look beautiful love, absolutely gorgeous." He said to her before leaning down and capturing her in a passionate kiss.

They were interrupted when McGonagall called out "Where are Allie and Mike? Has anyone seen them. They need to enter First followed by the starters of the quidditch team and their dates, then the reserves and their dates, and then everyone else."

"They are on their way Minerva" Oliver answered. He was standing next to his date waiting with the others for the Head Coach and Assistant Head Coach to arrive.

"we are here Minerva" Was heard from the staircase. And indeed Mike and Allie were on the staircase; Allie had her hair in loose curls cascading down and was dressed in a silver dress that went down mid-thigh, revealing her quidditch toned legs. She also wore a satin black stiletto shoe that emphasized her legs even more. Mike on the other hand looked half dressed, and that was probably because he was half dressed. He was standing next to Allie bare chested, holding a slim box in one hand, and what looked like his dress shirt, tie, and suit jacket slung over his other shoulder.

"Professor James" McGonagall began outraged "Why aren't you dressed? And why are you here, in front of students, half naked?"

"There is a perfectly good explanation for that, it's all Allie's fault. I was perfectly ready a while ago, and we were on our way down here when she remembered that we forgot the team badges, so I had to go and get them but the running made me sweaty so I had to go get a change of clothes and didn't have time to change until we were on our way here. So now here I am late and half naked, but give me a minute and I'll only be late." Mike finished with a smile towards McGonagall who only pursed her lips even more.

After seeing McGonagall's reaction Allie turned to Mike and whispered to him "Get dressed. You have teenage girls checking you out. Your students I might add"

After realization hit Mike he handed the box over to Allie and put on his dress shirt.

"Can the school team come here please" Allie announced. She opened the box she now held and said "Boys take one badge and place it on the left side of your robe, right above your heart. Girls, take a corsage and place it on your wrist." She looked over at Mike and saw he was struggling with the tie "Here Harry hold this and make sure everyone has one and is lined up by position, Seeker first, then chasers, then beaters, and last keeper. Got it?"

Harry nodded his head in understanding and took the box from her.

Allie walked up to Mike and said "Here let me help you. You never could tie a tie properly." And with that said she put the tie around his neck and began to tie it.

"thanks" Mike said "You look really good by the way. You said I had students checking me out, well so do you babe" Mike finished with a grin.

"Don't call me babe," Allie said but still smiled up at him and shook her head a little bit. When she finished and Mike put his muggle suit jacket on he was done. Their outfits matched perfectly only reversed. Mike was wearing a black muggle suit with a black dress shirt and silver tie. He had a silver hankie in his front left pocket and the Hogwarts Badge pinned as well.

"All ready?" asked McGonagall

"Yeap" replied Mike as he took Allie's hand and led her rest of the way down the stairs, through the crowd, and at the front of the lined up and waiting quidditch team. "You guys ready?" he asked the team.

All of them gave smiles and nods of confirmation, and so the doors to the great hall were swung open and in entered the Hogwarts Quidditch team coaches and players. Inside the great hall already were the Bauxbaton team and coaches, as well as some of the Ministry officials from France, and even some students from Bauxbaton had been allowed to make the trip to England to attend the Ball and watch the match. So when the doors were opened everyone's attention was drawn to them. The first that entered were obviously the coaches, followed by the team, and then the rest of the school.

Immediately what got the attention of the now occupants of the great hall, other than the French people, was the decorations. The ceiling had been charmed to reflect a beautiful dark, starry night; and the rest of the room was decorated in black and white. It was absolutely breathtaking.

The coaches met up in the middle and each shook hands with the other, and the respective date. They exchanged some pleasantries before the music started and they began the first dance of the night. Mid-way through the dance, the two school teams joined their coaches on the dance floor, with their dance partners.

After that first dance everyone joined on the floor. The band started playing a fast song, and the teenagers began having fun. Everyone was dancing with everyone and having a blast at the ball, even though it had just started.

**A/N: I hope you like that chapter. I tried to work on some of the issues pointed out to me, but I'm sure that there are more there. As far as trying to make it sound British more than American, all I can say is I tried, but I'm pretty sure I failed seeing as I am in America. Anyway Thank you for your reviews, especially the one that gave me constructive criticism, I always enjoy those and try to fix the story accordingly, but I don't always succeed, so once again voice your opinions and tell me what you like and what you don't like by reviewing : )**


	15. Chapter 15:The Ball and the Match part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe.**

**A/N: I am going to make this quick, thank you for read and reviewing my story. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter.**

HAPPY READING!

Chapter 15: The Ball and the Match part 2

The ball had continued much in the way it had started; the teenagers dancing the night away and occasionally joined by either a couple of coaches or professors. Several hours after the start of the dance Harry could be found sitting at a table enjoying his pumpkin juice as he watched other couples dancing. Susan had left him a little while ago to dance with some of her house mates, and so Harry had a moment of break.

Harry had spotted Ginny as she was dancing closely with Theo. He had periodically watched her all night, and all night he had to fight with himself from walking up to her and Theo and making sure that the bloody wanker kept his hands on her waist, because it seemed like said wanker kept forgetting that and they kept slipping to her bum. But then Harry knew Ginny wouldn't appreciate his stepping in, so he was stuck hoping that Ron would step in. That however was highly unlikely seeing as Ron only had eyes for Hermione at the present time. Harry was happy to see his two best friends so happy themselves. They seemed unable to stop smiling at the other.

It was in this dazed state that Harry was in when he felt someone plop down in the seat next to him. He turned his head to see who it was and was shocked to find Ginny sitting there staring at him thoughtfully.

"What?" he asked her.

"Just wondering why you are sitting here by yourself, when you should be having fun" Ginny answered him

Harry laughed "I'm just taking a break from all the dancing." As he said this the song changed from the slow song that it had been to a faced paced one.

Ginny squealed "ooh this is my favorite song. Dance with me Ace?" She asked him with a smile.

Harry smiled back at her and said "sure thing Gin" as he stood and led her to the dance floor. As they reached the floor they found a spot and began dancing. Harry was a little shocked when Ginny started dancing on him and against him, but he didn't complain and tried to follow what she did. To say this was comical was an understatement; he just couldn't seem to keep up with her. Eventually he gave up trying to follow her lead and just sort of stood there and let her dance away against him. By the end of the song they were laughing their heads off at Harry's ineptness at dancing. Even with the lessons in class he was still very much unskilled at dancing, especially to up tempo songs.

When the next song was a fast song again Ginny decided to take pity on Harry and show him how to dance to it.

"Really Ace" She yelled above the music "all you have to do is move your hips. You need to loosen up" and it was true Harry did need to loosen up, he had been as stiff as a board the whole time he and Ginny had been dancing.

"So, loosen up yea?" Harry asked her in her ear

"Yea Ace. Here" she said and took his hands, turned her back to him and then placed his hands on her hips "now all you have to do is follow my hips with yours, and loosen up a bit" She finished with a smile over her shoulder to him to make him feel more comfortable, although it might not have gotten the desired result, as the only thought going through Harry's head at that time was _'I wish I could kiss her right now. __**Wait, what? No, I did not just think that. I am dating Susan and Ginny is Ron's little sister**__' _and so an inner battle of morally right thoughts and wrong thoughts started in Harry's mind. After the brief battle Harry decided to ignore those thoughts for now and began dancing with Ginny once again, only this time he was actually trying to dance, rather than enjoying the show she was putting on.

After that fast song had ended a slow one had begun and Harry drew Ginny close to him. She entwined her hands around his neck, and he placed his on the base of her back, and together they began to dance.

"This is more my pace" Harry murmured in Ginny's ear

Ginny laughed a little before replaying "You can learn to dance to the fast songs as well. You showed promise on the second song"

"Yea that's because you took pity on me and kept repeating two steps"

"It's still considered progress. I can teach you more than two steps if you want" Ginny answered and smiled up at him

"Would you really?" Harry asked

"Sure thing Ace, can't have Mr. Smooth not know how to dance now can we." Ginny finished with another smile.

Harry laughed and answered "No we can't" and gave her a dashing smile of his own.

Ginny shook her head and smiled back up at him before asking "So how are you enjoying the ball Harry?"

"I'm enjoying it as much as I can considering I'm constantly thinking about tomorrows match. What about you? I saw you and Theo earlier, looked like he was enjoying himself a little too much for my taste, placing his hands all over you"

"You saw that did you?" Ginny asked with a little concern leaking through her cool cover.

"Mmhmm" Harry nodded "I didn't want to step in though, it looked like you had it under control. But if I see him at it again I will step in Gin." Harry said as he looked deep into her eyes.

Thinking that this conversation was taking to serious a turn for her liking Ginny tried to lighten the mood by asking, with a coy smile on her face, "how do you know I didn't want his hands there?"

"By the way you kept moving them up. Or wait, _did_ you want them there?" Harry had stopped dancing and stepped back to look directly at her face.

Ginny smiled up at him and shook her head no before stepping closer to him once more, continuing the dance and saying "No Harry, I didn't. But I wouldn't mind _some ones_ hands there at _some time_" She added in a playful tone.

"Oh? And who will have the honor of being allowed to do that Ms. Weasley? I need to know so I don't curse the wrong guy"

Ginny smiled up at him once more and simply whispered "you'll know" while she began to twirl the hair at the nape of his neck around her fingers.

Harry leaned his forehead against hers and whispered "you sure? I'm a little dense I've heard" all the while pulling her flush against his body, and staring straight into her deep brown eyes.

Ginny instinctively lifted her head up higher, bringing her lips within centimeters to Harry's, but caught herself before she kissed him on the lips and answered his question with a simple "I'm positive" and then proceeded to kiss him gently on his cheek and hug him tightly, the dance long forgotten. When they pulled away from each other, they couldn't help but notice that several people were staring at them. The two most noticeable were Theo and Susan, both of whom looked confused and a little angry.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart and bade each other a quick goodbye as they walked to their respective dates, each trying to figure out a way to explain their actions.

For Ginny it was easier because even though Theo was her date to the dance they both knew there wasn't any real future for them as far as a relationship was concerned. For Harry it was more difficult.

When he reached Susan he tried to greet her with a kiss, but she turned her head away and so he kissed her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he took both of her hands in his.

"You are really asking me that?" she retorted back angrily.

"Yes I am. What's wrong?" Harry responded

"Well for starters, what were you doing with Ginny Weasley?"

"Dancing"

"It sure looked like more than dancing to me" Susan retorted

"Well that's all it was, _just_ dancing. Why, am I not allowed to dance with my _friend_?" Harry asked, the anger starting to build up in him as well.

"Of course you are Harry," Susan answered, deflating slightly "but that was definitely not just dancing. Is something going on between you and Ginny?"

"What? No, of course not. You are the only one that something is going on with. I can't believe you would think that I would cheat on you, on anyone! Is that how low your view of my character is?"

"No! You guys just looked so close"

"Well we are close. She is one of my _closest friends_. But nothing of what you think is going on between me and Ginny is going on. And I'm sorry if that looked like there was something, ok?" Harry said sincerely as he drew Susan in close to him and leaned his head down towards hers.

"Ok" she answered before capturing his mouth in a deep and passionate kiss.

After that Harry and Susan danced a few more dances before they decided to call it a night. Harry had a long day ahead of him and needed to get some sleep.

The next morning Harry, along with the rest of the Hogwarts quiddich team, woke up bright and early; they had a quiddich match to win after all.

The match was scheduled to begin at 1 in the afternoon. So as 11 am rolled around the players on the quiddich team were gathering in the locker rooms. They knew that they had a short pregame strategy meeting, and then warm ups before the actual match.

"Alright there?" Oliver asked as he approached the now assembled quiddich team at the doors to the locker room.

"Yes. Just anxious" Harry answered for everyone, seeing as no one else seemed eager to speak.

"Good. That's good. Now let's head inside. Allie and Mike should be in there already."

And indeed both Allie and Mike were in fact in the locker room. Although if that was a good thing was still to be determined. They currently had their wands raised at the other, looking ready to murder.

"Whoa!" Oliver yelled "What is going on in here?"

That, along with the presence of the quidditch team seemed to snap both Allie and Mike out of it. They stared at each other wands raised for one more moment before Mike dropped his arm and said "I'm tired of this" and walked to the other side of the locker room. Away from everyone.

Allie followed him with her eyes and then turned her attention to the team. "I apologize for that. But as you all already know there is history between me and Mike, and let's just say that it's not all good. That's all that will be said on that matter. Now let's talk about what we are all here for, quidditch."

The team knew that there was history, bad history, between two of their coaches but no one even had the courage to ask what had happened between them. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that they were probably romantically involved in the past and it probably went south from there. But there were also rumors that their bad blood was due to quiddich as much as anything else, although no one knew for certain. However despite their curiosity now was not the time to question the past, it was time for quidditch. And with that in mind the team sat down on the benches and the game strategy was once again reviewed.

As 12 o'clock rolled around the strategy meeting was over and everyone was changing into their quidditch robes.

"Listen up" Allie announced "there is one final matter to address. The matter of the captaincy of the team. All the coaches agree that the Capitan for the match should be Harry Potter."

The team expressed their approval by clapping and cheering as Harry stepped up to accept the honor.

"I have full confidence in you Harry. There is no doubt in my mind that you will catch the snitch." Allie said

"You will either catch it Harry or die trying" Oliver inserted his words of wisdom as well.

"Thank you" Harry said as he took the offered badge. He then turned to the team and addressed them, "Everyone I know that we can win this game. We may not all be from the same house, but it is our differences that make us stronger. However despite our differences we are all playing for the same team and that's Hogwarts. NOW LET'S GO AND SHOW BAUXBATON WHAT THEY GOT COMING WHEN THIS TOURNAMENT STARTS. WE ARE HOGWARTS, AND **WE WILL WIN**!"

That was met by a loud roar of agreement followed by the team trooping out of the locker room and on to the quidditch pitch.

Their warm-up was light and easy. It was merely stretching and jogging for a little while, and then the team did their warm up drills. The chasers passed between each other in quick succession until they reach shooting range and shot at Ron, who in turn blocked the shot. The beaters were passing the bludger between themselves as they flew high above the rest of the team, and Harry, the seeker was practicing steep dives, and other maneuvers.

Before long it was almost one, and the teams were called to line up in order for the start of the game. The French team was wearing sky blue uniforms with silver lining, and Hogwarts was in black uniforms with four stripes running down the middle; the colors of the stripes represented the houses in Hogwarts and were yellow, burgundy, navy, and green.

The noise was deafening. The two announcers were announcing everything in each language and that simply added to the confusion. Although the stadium was separated, it was obvious to see that even though Bauxbaton had brought a fair amount of supporters they were largely out numbered. Hogwarts supporters took up over ¾ of the stadium, and the rest were Bauxbaton supporters.

As one drew even closer it was time to start the match. The announcer's voice could be heard over the general ruckus as he said "Welcome one and all to the wonderful friendly match against Bauxbaton and Hogwarts. I am Seamus Finnegan and joining me today all the way from the French Wizarding school Bauxbaton is the lovely Charlotte Cloutier. We have been given the honor of announcing this sure to be amazing victory for Hogwarts."

"Finnegan!" McGonagall yelled as a warning from somewhere nearby the announcers

"Sorry professor." Seamus replied and then continued on "The visiting team will be announced first; their cashers are as follows Paul Martin, Louise Paquet, and Catherine Leclerc; the beaters two very brutish brothers Agustin and Jean Petit, huh ironic last name don't you agree Charlotte?

"zey are boz amazin players, vut yes zeir last namz are a beet az you zay ironic" Replied Charlotte in a deep French accent.

"Yes indeed my dear. Oh and now we can see the Keeper and captain of Bauxbaton flying out, Joseph Roy, followed by the seeker Marie Dubois." Seamus said as the French team flew a lap around the stadium.

"Oh and here comes the home team, Hogwarts." Seamus continued after a brief pause "Lead out by the star chasers Ginny Weasley, Emma Dawson, and John Jones; followed by the beaters Crabbe and Goyle, Ronald Weasley is the brick wall in front of the hoops knows as the keeper, and the start seeker and Capitan Harry Potter! And there you have it folks, your Hogwarts quidditch team. Let's give them a loud cheer as they fly their customary lap"

As the Hogwarts team lined back up to start the match, a new international referee reviewed the rules one last time.

"I want a clean and fair match" He said in what sounded like a Bulgarian accent "Capitan shake hands"

And so both captains shook hands and then the snitch was released, followed by the blugers, and finally the quaffle was thrown in the air signaling the start of the match.

And right of the bat it was obvious that it was going to be a hard fought match, no matter who ended up victorious.

John shouldered one of the French chasers and grabbed the quaffle from them. He then passed it to Emma, who passed it to Ginny, who tucked it under her arm and took off toward the Bauxbaton goal hoops. She nearly collided with a Bauxbaton player but barely avoided the hit, before passing the quaffle down to Emma, who once again quickly got it out of her hands to John, who was able to get the first score of the game as he easily put it passed the French keeper into the right hoop.

The game continued for over three hours in much the same fast paced physical matter, before either of the seekers saw a glint of the snitch. Harry had been about to do a wornski feint, when he was the snitch lazily flying above the Bauxbaton stands. He took off towards them straight away, but Marie was closer and she had spotted the snitch as well. Harry nearly lay flat out on his broom, trying to reduce as much friction as possible in order to get the broom to go faster, but he knew he had no chance. There was just too great a distance between them. And the game had been so close that the only decisive factor would be who caught the snitch first, and now it looked like that would be Marie.

But things aren't always as they seem. Just as she was about to catch the snitch, a bludger came barging straight at her forcing her to do a barrel roll to get out of the way and losing sight of the snitch in the process. Harry however never took his eye off the golden ball and moments later had it clasped tightly in his fist, pronouncing the end of the match.

"HOGWARTS IS VICTORIUOS! HOGWARTS IS VICTORIOUS! HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITHCH, thanks to an amazingly aimed diversion bludger by Goyle. Talk about teamwork!" Seamus announced above the now deafening roar of the crowd. It had been a close match throughout. With Hogwarts winning by a 140 points, 250-110.

**A/N: Wow that was hard to write. I hope you guys like it . . . plz read and review : )**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Wow its been a while. But no I havnt given up on this story. Ive just been really busy. But Im, back! And Happy Holidays to all, as a present for you from me, I give you a new chapter!

ENJOY!

Chapter 16: The start of the tournament

In the weeks that followed the Hogwarts and Bauxbaton match, training intensified, and the quiddich players had even less free time. This lack of time put a big strain on Harry's and Susan's relationship. They hadn't had any time together since the day before the match. Harry was either in class, or at practice, or asleep from exhaustion.

It had been a trying month. Allie and Mike had intensified the practices to a point where the quidditch players were practicing almost non-stop. And since they not only had the school team to practice for, but also the house team, Harry, Ron and Ginny were barely seen outside of the class room or quidditch pitch. But the practices were paying off, as Gryffindor had won their last two matches in spectacular form.

"WEASLEY! Hold that quaffle." Was herd loudly on the quidditch pitch as the Hogwarts's team were practicing late into the night. This was a normal occurrence recently. It seemed that the world revolved around quidditch.

The whistle blew and the team knew that practice was over. An almost audible exhale of breath was felt around the pitch. It had been a hard practice. Oliver had been yelling at Ron non-stop. He continuously wanted him to do better and make saves. While Mike and Allie had been yelling at the chasers, they had wanted them to make a goal with almost every shot. 'Beat the keeper' they kept yelling at them, or "pick the pace up. The passes need to be quicker".

"Alright everyone. Let's hit the dressing rooms. We need to have a brief strategy meeting, and also the full groups have been announced for the tournament. So let's head in" Allie said as she dismounted her broom.

The rest followed and soon everyone was seated in the locker room.

"Ok guys we know our first opponent is the Wizarding Academy of Florence. I've been scouting them the last few weeks and let me tell it will be a tough match. They play a very, very physical game. And they don't stop. They will be after the chasers constantly. Their seeker is also really good, though they rarely need her to catch the snitch." With that said Allie tapped the board behind her and a list appeared with weaknesses and strengths. "Florence plays a hard fought game. They score a lot of goals. They are very physical, so the chasers prepare to get a little beat up. They also commit a lot of fouls, so next practice we will be working on penalties. They don't play a high tempo game so we have to push them. They will tire out easily if we continuously play a fast paces game. I want pass, after pass, after pass. Don't hold the quaffle! Just pass." She then turned to Oliver and motioned for him to speak.

"Ron" Oliver began "you are gonna have a lot of powerful shots coming your way. And they are relentless, at least one other chaser will hang around in case you drop the quaffle so they can score an easy rebound quaffle, so you MUST catch the quaffle then get rid of it quickly to the chasers. We have to play a fast game."

"And don't forget about the blugers" Mike jumped in "their beaters are deadly accurate. So unless you are constantly moving you are likely to get hit. Harry you will be their primary target, so keep your eyes open."

"Yes sir" Harry responded.

"Everyone got the game plan for next week's match?" Allie asked.

A resounding "yes" was heard in the locker room.

"Well then let's look at the rest of the competition." As Allie said this she tapped the board again and the three groups were shown.

"As you can see Group A consists of my former school The Salem Wizarding Institute, as well as San Diego Magical High, Rockies Wizarding High School, and The Quebec Academy. Group B has the Brazil Institute of Magics, School of Magic: Australia, Bauxbaton, and Durmstrang. And Group C is our group. We will have to face The Wizarding Academy of Florence, The Madrid School of Magic, and The Cairo Wizarding Academy. It's gonna be a tough group, but we can win" Allie said and everyone voiced their agreement.

"Now you know that we can win the group. But that means we need to play every game at the highest level. The groups' stage is played on a point system. Every win gets 2 points, and whichever team catches the snitch also gets a point. If a game has needed to be canceled for whatever reason then both teams walk away with a point. " Allie said, and then added with a laugh "Though don't count on any games getting canceled. Now another crucial part is how many points we have in a match. We need to score as many as possible, because if two teams are tied in points then the team with most goals takes the top spot in the group. I want that top spot ladies and gentlemen!" Allie announced and once again the team agreed with her. "And we start with beating Florence. Now after we get out of the group stage, and we have to get out of the group stage, we will be going against the other 5 teams that make it out of their groups. 2 teams from each group make it out, but the 3 top teams will play at home against the 3 second teams first, and that is a huge advantage. Winning that first game, and by a lot of points, is vital in the second stage of the competition. But we will discuss that when we get there. For right now we have to concentrate next week's game at Florence. One game at a time. That's all for tonight, I will see you all bright and early tomorrow morning." And with that the tired Hogwarts quidditch team filed out of the locker room and toward their common rooms.

It was now two days before the match against Florence, and Harry was on his way to practice.

It was in the corridor on the way to practice that Susan caught up with Harry.

"Harry" she called out to get his attention.

"Hello love" Harry said as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

Susan however stopped him and said "we need to talk. Do you have a minute?"

Confused, Harry shrugged his shoulders and said "sure, I've got a little time before practice. What's on your mind?" as he led her to a small secluded corner in the corridor.

"Well, I've been thinking about _us._" Susan began "and this is really hard to say, you have to understand, but I think that we should break up" she winced as she finished saying what's been on her mind for the past week.

Shock was evident on Harry's face, "you. . . you're breaking up with me? Why?"

"You know why Harry"

"NO. . . No, I don't. So tell me Susan, why are you breaking up with me?" Harry said as he tried to stamp down his anger, and cover up the hurt he was feeling.

"Because Harry we never spend time together anymore. You are always busy, or tired, or practicing, or I don't know what. But you are not with me, and I don't feel like you want to be. You spend more time with Hermione or Ginny than with me, your girlfriend. This past month we've barely been alone together, and I don't want a boyfriend that's never around."

"Well I'm in this tournament and my schedule is hectic, but you knew that when we got together. There is nothing I can do about that, Susan."

"I know. I just can't deal with this, with us, anymore. I want more out of a relationship than a brief kiss before you rush off somewhere. Don't you think I deserve more than that Harry?"

"Yea, sure Susan _you_ deserve better. _You_ deserve more. And apparently I deserve to lose my girlfriend TWO BLOODY DAYS BEFORE A MATCH." Harry exploded.

"Harry, I'm sor…" Susan began but was cut off by Harry's curt response "I don't want to hear it. You want to break up, fine, we are officially broken up. Have a bloody fantastic life, I have to get to practice." And with that said Harry stalked off in the direction of the quiddich pitch, with anger masking the hurt he felt.

"You are late Potter!" Mike said as Harry arrived at practice.

"Sorry coach I-"

"I don't want to hear it. Just get up there. You are lucky Allie isn't here or she would have made you run laps."

"Yes coach" and with that Harry was on his broom and in the air.

"You alright Harry?" Ginny asked as he flew up near her.

"IM _Fine_" Harry responded.

"Uh huh, sure I believe that"

"I and Susan just broke up, now can we get back to practice."

"Alright Harry." Ginny backed off as she could see he was really hurting but would rather ignore it and concentrate on quidditch.

The whistle blew and announced the arrival of Allie.

"Alright team" she said "This is going to be a quick scrimmage. Take this as a real game, your prize if you win is that practice is over." The team cheering could be heard loudly on the pitch, "alright, alright. We are gonna have the other coaches helping us out. So give them a warm welcome."

The team lined up and faced the coaches for this scrimmage. It promised to be an interesting game, and the team was hungry for a win and a break.

The quaffle was released and the scrimmage was started. Immediately Mike shouldered Ginny and took the quaffle. He tucked it under his arm and took off toward Ron at the Goal Hoops. He reached the hoops and pulled back to take the shot, but rather than shooting he passed it upwards to a waiting Allie, who got it easily passed a very confused Ron.

The scrimmage went along in the same matter. With the pros show why they were professional quidditch players.

It was when the seekers saw the snitch that the game got interesting. Both were on the opposite side of the pitch looking for it, when they both saw it, it was in between them. They both took off for it. As both seeker were a couple of yards the snitch which had sat idle, moved. Both Harry and Victor Krum took sharp turns and ended up barreling shoulder to shoulder in each other. But they continued their chase of the now fast moving snitch.

Victor elbowed Harry trying to get ahead of the younger man, but Harry gave as good as he took. He elbowed right back and shouldered Victor once more. They were gaining on the snitch, but were also headed for the stands. The snitch was now with-in a few centimeters from their out stretched arms. Only yard away from the stands the snitch took another sharp right turn and Harry followed it as Victor unfortunately slammed in the stands. Harry uninhibited was able to catch the snitch and end the scrimmage.

The catch wasn't celebrated though, as he turned right around and made sure that Krum was ok.

"You alright Krum?"

"Yea. Fine."

"Good! Also good game everyone. If you play like that, we might just win. Now hit the showers, you have the rest of the day off. Tomorrow we leave for Florence."

A/N: Well I hope you guys like that chapter. I promise the next one will be posted sooner, and it will include a detailed game of Florence vs. Hogwarts.


	17. Chapter 17: Florence

A/N: Hello! I hope you guys are ready for this chapter. . . without any more wait here it is : ) ENJOY!

Chapter 17: Florence

It was early in the morning, so early in fact the sun was still not up. But the quidditch players were all awake and on the quidditch pitch waiting for the time to come and the portkey to activate. Hermione was outside as well. She was reassuring Ron that he will do great in the game.

"you are a great keeper Ron. I know you will do amazingly well and win this match" Hermione said as she hugged him to her side.

"thanks Mione. I'm just really nervous. This is the first match of the tournament and Florence is a really good team."

"Ron. The coaches believe in you. Your teammates believe in you. I believe in you. But you have to believe in yourself. You will be great. Trust me" Hermione finished with a smile up at him.

Ron leaned down and kissed his girlfriend before saying "ok. I trust you Hermione" and smiling back at her.

A little ways off from the couple, stood Harry and Ginny.

"Harry" Ginny called out softly to shake Harry out of his stupor. Harry hadn't been himself since the breakup with Susan. And anyone with eyes knew he was hurting, but more than that he was angry.

"hmm" Harry mumbled and turned to look her in the eyes

"you ok?"

"yea Ginny. I'm fine" he responded.

Ginny dropped the thought of talking to him about Susan and continued to wait in silence as a nervous and excited chatter was going on around them.

A few minutes later she once again said "Harry"

"yes Ginny." Harry responded as his agitation started growing.

"look at me please" she demanded when he didn't even turn to her this time

Harry reluctantly turned his head and looked at the red head.

"you know that you did nothing wrong in your relationship with Susan right? You are great guy that any girl would be lucky to have as her boyfriend." as she said this Ginny took his right hand in her left while her right hand went up to caress his cheek. " you are kind, funny, loyal, and not to shabby looking to boot" she said and got a small smile from Harry "so snap out of this funk. Susan didn't know and appreciate what she had in you, and she'll be sorry. But you need to wake up and get your head In this game. Alright?"

Harry looked down into the kind chocolate eyes of his friend and smiled a grateful smile before grabbing Ginny in a tight hug. Ginny returned the hug just as fiercely, knowing that he needed the comfort from it now.

After several seconds Harry whispered In her ear "yea, alright" and the pulled back so he can look In to her eyes once more.

"thank you Ginny" he said as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear "you always seem to know what to say to me"

Ginny smiled a genuine smile at him saying "well duh, I'm amazing and know everything there is to know" before standing on her tiptoes and giving him a kiss on the cheek and whispering "your welcome"

It was at that time that Allie and Dumbledor arrived on the pitch with two trunks levitated in front of them.

"alright everyone, listen up." Albus began "The portkey to Florence will go off in one minute so grab hold quickly. When we land we will receive further instructions on where to go." Albus said as he was joining the quidditch team for their first match in the tournament.

Ron gave Hermione one final kiss before stepping away from her and joining Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the team as they grabbed a hold of the old mop that was turned into the portkey.

Before long there was a loud crack and the quidditch team disappeared from Hogwarts and arrived at The Wizarding Academy of Florence.

"ahh belisimo, belisimo! Welcome to The Wizarding Academy of Florence." said a short pot belly man. "I am the dean here, Arturo Lombardi."

"a pleasure Mr. Lombardi, I am headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore and this is our quidditch coaches and team."

"a pleasure headmaster. And welcome, welcome to you all" said Arturo as he shook hands with Dumbledore and inclined his head towards the team and coaches. "we have set up a ward for your team as well as coaches." he continued "are you having any supporters coming? And will they need to be accommodated as well?"

" thank you Mr. Lombardi! And as far as our supporters, yes our supporters will be coming by portkey an hour or so before the start of the match tomorrow. So no accommodation will be necessary for them." Albus answered as h0e and the coaches and team started following the Dean of Florence to their home for the next 2 days.

The match was scheduled to start at 6pm the following day. So the Hogwarts quidditch team had a day and a half to get accustomed the conditions and grounds in Florence. Tonight there was scheduled a dinner for the coaching staff and quidditch teams to enjoy together before the start of the tournament. This was a requirement from the board that designed the tournament.

However for the team the dinner and even the beautiful grounds of The Wizarding Academy of Florence were far from their minds. They were getting mentally set for the start of the tournament.

When they finally reached their quarters for the night, Albus turned to their guide, who had been talking non stop about the academy, and said "thank you very much for your hospitality. I must be going however. I still have a school to run" Albus said with a smile at the shorter man " I will be seeing you again Dean Lombardi at the match tomorrow. I wish you and your team luck and may it be a wonderful match"

"I understand Headmaster. It was a pleasure to meet you, and likewise I wish you and your team luck." Arturo said with his Italian accent leaking in as he returned the smile to Dumbledore and shook hands once more. He then turned to Allie and the other coaches and said "I will leave you and your team to get settled as I walk the Headmaster back to the portkey sight. Please be on time at the banquet hall where we will be having dinner. There is a map on the table to show you the route. Bella!" he called and a house elf popped in and bowed before him "this is Bella" he introduced "if you will be needing anything just call her and she will come"

"of course, Thank you Mr. Lombardi." Allie replied before shaking hands with the dean of the Florence academy.

"I will be seeing you all tomorrow" Albus said as he turned to the team "good luck and play well" with that he nodded his head to Arturo and the two of them headed back to the portkey sight.

The coaches and the team followed Bella, the house elf, into their ward. It was much like a common room in Hogwarts. There were plush couches on one side of the room, and a couple of round tables with chairs on the other side. There was a fireplace in the middle between the two separate areas, this was obviously meant to warm the whole room in the winter times. and there were three doors. One was marked girls, one was marked boys, and one was marked coaches. It was obvious then that this ward must have been modified in order to situate all of the visiting quidditch teams for this tournament.

After everyone had a chance to look around a little Allie called the team back to the main room.

"listen up everyone." she began "the banquet starts at 6 so let's make sure we are all ready for that. If you remember we took your measurements a few weeks ago, the reason for that was to order these formal Hogwarts robes. When we are representing Hogwarts we need to wear these at formal occasions." she said as Mike and Oliver brought forth 2 trunks. "inside these trunks are your formal robes. The European schools are the ones where you will mainly be wearing the robes. Once we start facing the American teams or the Latin American teams we will be wearing the muggle clothes. Those school don't place a lot of stock in Wizarding clothes, and some of them are not boarding schools. So with that said, boys please line up on my right and girls on my left, and we will hand out your formal attire."

The two trunks were opened and each player was given their formal Hogwarts clothes.

For Wizarding clothes the boys each received a black silken robe with the Hogwarts emblem over the heart. A black vest and two dress shirts were also included; one was black and one was white. Three ties; black, silver, and crimson were also there. Black socks and dress shoes were also included. The Wizarding clothing for the girls was three sets of dress robes; one black, one crimson, and one silver. These robes came with matching accessories and shoes.

For the guys muggle clothes it was much the same as the Wizarding, there was a black suit jacket, black vest, two dress shirts, one white and one black, and three ties; black, crimson, and silver with the Hogwarts emblem in the middle of the tie, as well as the socks and shoes. For the girls it was different, they were each given three dresses, one of which was a gown. But for each girl the dresses were a different style that the ladies themselves chose, though they were all similar in color. Once again the colors were black, crimson, and silver. And as with the Wizarding robes the accessories and shoes were included as well.

"Does everyone have their robes?" Allie asked, and after receiving a round of yes's she continued "tonight we will wear our standard black robes with black ties. Our uniform for tomorrow will likewise be the black robes. Now enough with the fashion show, I want everyone back here in an hour to go down to the pitch and get a short practice in. nothing hard or long, just something to limber you guys up for tomorrow as well as give us an opportunity to experience the pitch. An hour everyone, you are dismissed."

The practice as well as the dinner went by like a blur for the Hogwarts quidditch team. Everyone was concentrating on the match the following day, and by the time the start of the match came the team was ready.

"Gather round everyone" Ron said as he began the Capitan's speech "This is our first match. Our chance to get out of the gate running, or better yet flying! We are faster, better, smarter than them. We need to play fast and strong, beaters protect our chasers and seekers, and take out thiers. We must win this, and I know we can! DO YOU?"

"yes!"

"I CANT HEAR YOU"

"YES"

"THEN LETS GET OUT THERE AND SHOW THEM WHAT HOGWARTS CAN DO AND WHY WE WILL WIN!" Ron shouted before leading the now pumped up team out on the pitch. As they neared the tunnel that lead to the pitch they could hear the noise of the now packed stands.

The Italian announcer spoke "benvenuto a tutti e di ciascuno! Sono Frencesco Ricci e sarà affiancato oggi dagli inglesi uomo Darren Smith e questo è l'inizio del lungo atteso Torneo Internazionale Quidditch. Oggi l'Accademia di Firenze ospiterà Hogwarts Scuola di Whichcraft e Stregoneria, e io per primo e sono entusiasta per questa partita. Come su di te Darren?"1

Darren smith added "yes I agree Frencesco , this is bound to be an exciting match. We all know that Florence play a very aggressive and physical game, but Im sure Hogwarts has something planned to counter act that. And speaking of Hogwarts here they come. The team is lead out by their Capitan and Keeper, Ron Weasley, the Chasers follow with John Jones, Ginny Weasley, and Emma Watson, then the Beaters Crabbe and Goyle, and lastly the Seeker Harry Potter. And as they circle the pitch I will pass the mike to my partner for today Frencesco to announce the Florence team."

"Grazie Darren. L'Accademia di Firenze è condotto fuori dal loro Co-Capitans e Beaters Rafael Bruno e Angelo Conti, seguito dal loro Keeper Leo Moretti, i loro Chasers sono gemelli Emilio e Fabio Bianchi e Gallo Antoni, e da ultimo è Seeker Gia De Luca! Buona fortuna ad entrambe le squadre! La partita è iniziata!"2

"Indeed the match is beginning and so is this tournamnet! The snitch is released, followed by the bludgers, and finally after the handshakes by the capitans the quaffle is in the air and the match has begun. OOOOH! WHAT A HIT! Welcome to Florence, John Jones and Hogwarts School of Whitchcraft and Wizardry! Emilio sure went hard at John, and earned the quaffle for his trouble. Florence is off towards the Hogwarts goal hoops, Emilio is looking for Fabio and passes. . . and oooo. . what a steal by Emma Dawson. . she quickly passes to Ginny who drops it off to John who carries it a few yards before getting upfield to a fast flying Ginny who aims and shoots and it looks gooood. . .NO!. . . Leo Moretti has saved the quaffle and passed it off to Fabio. . ."

And so the match was off to a fast start. The plays were good and the Hogwarts team was playing their passing game while Florence was trying to bully them out of this match. It had been 2 hours with the score of 130 – 110 with Hogwarts leading. But it was a close match.

" Oh and look at that roll. . . what a perfectly executed barrel roll to get out of the path of that bludger. Ginny Weasley has show why she is on the starting team of this obviously very good Hogwarts team having already scored more than half of the teams points."

"Frencesco what do you think of. . . Oh and Gia De Luca has seen the snitch and she off in a steep dive after it, hopeing to sut it off. . . it looks like she is gonna catch it. . . NO! The snitch changed direction and is now headed away from her and Potter is in front by several yards. It looks like its gonna be his catch as he chases the illosive snitch. . . he is now within a foot of the snitch. . . he is reaching out. . . now just inches away. . . and he. . ."

A/N: MUAHAHAHA! I konw im a little evil to leave that on a cliff hanger, but the more you review the quicker i will update the next chapter and the end of the first match. . . however it ends : ) I hope you liked that so far, and there is more to come : )

Italian Translation: 1. welcome to one and all! I am Frencesco Ricci and will be joined today by the English man Darren Smith and this is the beginning of the long anticipated International Quidditch Tournament. Today The Academy of Florence will be hosting Hogwarts School of Whichcraft and Wizardry, and I for one and am excited for this match. How about you Darren?

2. Thank you Darren. The Academy of Florence is led out by their Co-Capitans and Beaters Rafael Bruno and Angelo Conti, followed by their Keeper Leo Moretti, their Chasers are twins Emilio and Fabio Bianchi and Antoni Gallo, and last one out is Seeker Gia De Luca! Good luck to both teams! The match is on!


	18. Chapter 18: Florence Cont

Chapter 18: Florence cont.

A/N: I'm not gonna write a long winded authors note...just a quick thanks for all the reviews :) and I hope you guys like this chapter.

**Chapter 18: Florence Cont.**

"Francesco what do you think of. . . Oh and Gia De Luca has seen the snitch and she off in a steep dive after it, hoping to cut it off . . . it looks like she is gonna catch it. . . NO! The snitch changed direction and is now headed away from her and Potter is in front by several yards. It looks like it's gonna be his catch as he chases the illusive snitch. . . he is now within a foot of the snitch. . . he is reaching out. . . now just inches away. . . and he. . ."

CRACK!

"OUCH! That looked like it really hurts. Potter was just halted from ending this match by a beautifully aimed bludger from Florence's beater Angelo Conti. The fans are going wild, and a look of worry is in the faces of the Hogwarts supporters...Oh but look at that it seems like Florence's own seeker Gia De Luca, has lost sight of the snitch in the commotion and it has once again disappeared. And as assumed Hogwarts coach Allie has called a time out and the match official has halted this match in order to check on the injury of Hogwarts seeker Potter"

Harry was holding his left arm tight to his chest hoping to lessen the pain. He was sure that it was broken in multiple areas. It was a miracle really that he had held on to his broom as it spun around high above the ground. But hold on he did and now he was slowly floating down to where his team and coaches were gathered.

Ron and Ginny flew up to him and Ron asked "alright mate?" concern plainly written on both of their faces.

But before Harry could answer Allie and Mike came up to the three of them followed by the team.

"Let's have a look at the arm Harry" Allie said as she reached him.

Harry painfully tried to move his arm and succeeded a little "it's broken" he panted out that mere act had taken a lot of strength not to scream out in pain.

"Ok well there is nothing I can do about this now, you need a healer and can't continue in this match. I have to take you out Harry. Where is Cho?"

"I'm here coach" Cho replied.

"No coach!" Harry said "I want to finish this match. I can finish it."

"Harry I understand your passion but I can't risk you getting hit again and worsening the injury."

"Just let me try coach, please. If you are not satisfied with my flying take me out then, but give me a chance to finish this match." Harry was saying.

"Alright Potter. But if you don't catch that snitch I will make you run till you puke. Now come here I will put a mild numbing spell on your arm so it will lessen the pain a little bit, but don't move that arm much it will worsen the injury." after putting the numbing spell on his arm and reworking the strategy some the team was on their way back in the air.

"Harry!" Ginny called out to him as he was flying up. He turned to her and she continued "be careful ok? But catch that snitch, let's show them who they are playing against" Ginny finished with a smile and a determined look in her eyes.

"You got it Gin" Harry smiled back at her before continuing the climb up to a good position.

"Well it looks like rather than substituting Potter, Hogwarts coach Allie has decided to keep him in. I think that will cost her this match. There is no reason why he should be playing injured when they have a reserve seeker waiting to be called on." Darren stated "but it looks like the officials are ready to start the match once again. The quaffle goes to Florence's keeper and he starts up this match once more."

While Darren Smith was announcing this in English for the benefit of the English fans, Francesco was announcing it in Italian for the home fans.

Leo Moretti passed the quaffle to one of his chasers and the match was on once again. If anything after the time out the physicality of the Italian team increased. Bludgers were aimed more carefully and more accurately, to a point where Crabbe and Goyle were doing little more than deflecting bludger after bludger away from their chasers and especially Harry.

The chasers were as well trying to take control of this match but Florence was overpowering them. Hitting and elbowing the Hogwarts chasers at every opportunity they got. And after another hour of this physical play the match was slipping away from the Hogwarts team.

The score was 240-150 with Florence in the lead, and the 20 points Hogwarts was able to score since the injury break came from penalties awarded to them by the official.

"this isn't looking good for Hogwarts folks." the announcer said "this match is getting farther away from them and reaching a point to where who catches the snitch becomes irrelevant since Florence would be so far ahead, unless Hogwarts does something drastic and fast. A substitution perhaps? In case anyone in the stands didn't know the rules for this tournament is that each team is allowed up to 3 substitutions and has 3 time outs of 2 minutes each unless there is an injury then the timeout may be extended depending on what the official decides. And it looks like Allie is once again calling a time out, maybe she will take out Potter. We will have to wait and see"

"come on, quickly, gather round everyone. We cannot lose this match and we are headed that way. So John I'm taking you out and Katie you are going in. I need you guys flying fast and fluent. Try not to get hit but keep possession of the quaffle. We need to start scoring again. Crabbe and Goyle I can see you guys are absolutely exhausted so Colin and Denis you are going in for them. Keep doing what they were doing and protect our players but try to control the bludger and disrupt some of their plays as well. Ron keep blocking those quaffles you are doing a great job I know they are coming at you nonstop. Potter you are gonna have to catch that snitch and quickly. Everyone understand their jobs?"

"Yes mam"

"alright get out there and win this match!"

And with that both teams were back up in the air. Since Hogwarts had the quaffle when the time out was called Ron started out with the quaffle. He passed out to Katie, who caught it and flew towards the opponent's goal hoops. Before coming into a collision with a Florence chaser she passed the quaffle to Emma and avoided the collision. Emma then did a spectacular roll to avoid an oncoming opponent and reached the goal hoops. She feinted right and shot left and scored the first goal in normal play for Hogwarts in over an hour.

It was now 11 o'clock at night and the game was still going on. The snitch had briefly been spotted but neither seeker was able to catch it before it disappeared once again. The score was 390-240 with Florence close to putting this game way out of reach.

It was however Hogwarts that was in possession of the quaffle. And Katie was showing some amazing skill in avoiding the opposing chasers. She was once again close to colliding with one of them before passing it to Ginny who tucked away another goal for her team. Hogwarts was now down by 140 points.

It was just after the goal that Harry and Gia spotted the snitch. It was by the home supporters just floating by at a leisurely pace. They both took off after it. Gia purposely rammed Harry on his left side making raging pain run through his whole body from his left arm. The pain had been increasing the last 2 hours as the numbing spell had worn off, and now it was that much worse. But he kept going. He gained on Gia who had taken a small lead after that hit. They were now a few yards away from the still floating snitch. It was as of even the snitch was tired after a long and excruciating match such as this.

Gia once again rammed into Harry, but Harry kept going. He had his eyes fixed on the snitch and nothing was going to make him lose it, not even the pain. He had pulled a little ahead of Gia and was reaching for the snitch at the same time she was. The snitch moved a little to his left and was now in the direct path of Gia who had once again broken even with Harry.

Harry had to make a split second decision. So he rammed into Gia. Gia not expecting her injured opponent to do this was caught off guard and pushed further to her left leaving the snitch to fly directly into Harry's open and waiting hand.

"And Potter has it. Harry Potter has caught the snitch and Hogwarts win by 10 points over Florence. What an amazing match and good catch. Sure took a big sacrifice to make that catch injured as his is." the announcers voice could barely be heard over the cheers that rang around the stadium. The visiting fans were rejoicing along with their victorious team.

As the rest of the team hugged and rejoiced in the air Harry quickly flew to the ground and got off his broom. He could barely hold onto his broom from the pain he was feeling. All he wanted was the be on the ground again so he won't risk falling off his broom.

Soon there were shouts of "Harry" and "Potter" resonating all around the stadium.

"Harry" Ginny yelled as she landed next to him on the ground. She tackled him from his sitting position to laying down on his back with her on top of him, careful not to touch his injured arm she grabbed his face and started kissing him all over it in between saying "we did! You did it. You caught the snitch. WE WON!"

Harry was laying down laughing and rejoicing with her as well.

When she pulled back to catch her breath she said "I'm so happy and excited I could kiss you. As a matter a fact, I will" and so she did. She kissed him enthusiastically and deeply right on the lips and Harry responded just as well.

After a short while they pulled apart with both of them sporting a goofy and excited grin.

"Wow Gin. If I knew I would get a kiss like that for catching the snitch I would have caught it a while ago." Harry said with a teasing grin on his face.

"Shut it you" Ginny replied as she smiled back at him.

"Am I gonna get that kind of congratulation from you every time I catch the snitch?" Harry continued with that same teasing grin.

Ginny's smile turned into a teasing grin before she once again lowered herself within kissing distance from him. This time however she merely gave him a short chaste kiss before saying "don't count on it Ace" and rolling off of him to lay next to him on the lushes green grass of the pitch.

"Aww Gin. Don't tease a man like that. That's not nice" Harry whined.

Ginny didn't have any time to respond except with a sly smile, before they were nearly attacked by the rest of the team, coaches, and fans all celebrating the glorious Hogwarts win.

A/N2: well what did you think? Was it worth the wait? Did it mildly satisfy your Harry/Ginny craving? Let me know by clicking that little blue button and reviewing :)


End file.
